Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Bagaimana akhir perjodohan itu? apakah akan DeiIno atau SasoDei? :P Plis read and review!
1. Chapter 1 : Help for Deidara

BELAHAN JIWA DEIDARA

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

**CHAPTER 1**

**Yei! Gue seneng bisa bikin cerita lageee!! Tapi kali ini ada chapternya! Baca aja langsung nih ya! Gak usah banyak-banyak pembukaannya!**

Saat itu di ruang tengah markas kumuh, berkumpulah 2 hewan (Hiu dan Kalajengking), 1 kanibal, dan 5 orang manusia. Mereka sepertinya lagi baca sesuatu.

_Gue pengen…..banget…punya cewek, un!! Hiks, un! Biar gue gak dikatain hemafrodit terus ama anak-anak lainnya, un. Fuh…mungkin gak yah, un? Mungkin gak mungkin, lebih baik gue tulis kriteria cewek gue, un! Siapa tau ada peri yang nolong gue setelah baca diary ini, un! Amin…, un…._

_Kriteria cewekku : __**HARUS **__cewek tulen, un! Menerima gue apa adanya, kulit putih (tidak seputih tembok), dan yang terpenting……HARUS berambut kuning panjang, un! Kayak…… ah, un! Gak deh, un!_

Yup, tau kan apa yang sedang di baca Anggota akatsuki lainnya? Buku diary pastinya! Punya siapa? Tebak aja sendiri anggota Akatsuki yang paling sering keranjingan ngomong dengan nambahi kata un di akhir kalimatnya! Tentunya diary itu di baca tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya!

"An-Un-An-Un! Dia lagi curhat ama Unta ya?!" dengus Pein sewot

"Deidara tuh lesbi ya? Kok kriterianya kayaknya cewek banget?" Tobi heran

"Dia cowok tulen, kok! Gue yakin!!" ujar Sasori serius sebagai partnernya

"Lo emang pernah liat?" Tanya Itachi

"Apanya?"

"Anunya,"

"Ih! Uchiha porno!" teriak Sasori

"Lo yang porno! Maksud gue adalah kalamenjeng (benjolan di leher khasnya makhluk cowok. -**Maaf, author gak tau bahasa indonesianya apa, kalo ada yang tau, kasih** **tau ya!**hehehe) nya! Selama ini kan ketutupan kerah jubah terus!" jelas Itachi

"Oh…. Udah kok! Waktu itu dia dengan sengaja ngeliatin untuk membuktikan ke-cowok-annya! Well, waktu itu gue masih ragu sih… jangan2 kalamenjingnya itu palsu," jelas Sasori

"Mana ada kalamenjing bajakan?" Tanya Kisame

"Balik ke topic, nih! Ternyata Deidara lagi kebelet nih!" kata Zetsu

"Waduh! Ganti dong kosa kata lo! Emang si Dei mo nelor pake kebelet?" ujar Hidan

"Iya, deh! Dia lagi telebek!" ralat Zetsu

"Bahasa Afrika mana, tuh?" Pein heran

"Baca aja dari belakang," ujar Zetsu

"Oh…sama ja, dong!" ujar yang lain, minus Tobi

"Bentar," ujar Tobi, lalu pergi dari situ

"??"

"Mana? Gak ada tulisan apa apa di belakang!" ujar Tobi setelah balik dari WC

"Tulisan apa?" Itachi heran

"Kata Zetsu suruh baca dari belakang. Gue udah di WC, tapi Cuma ada tulisan _"HARAP DI SIRAM ABIS BOKER!"_, trus "_BUAT KISAME, MANDI AJA DI KALI! BAU AMIS!" _ trus "_TOBI!! JANGAN MAKAN SABUNNYA!! MAHAL TAUK!! –Kakuzu-" _ trus….,"

"UDAH! CUKUP!" bentak Pein jengkel! "maksud Zetsu ya lo balik aja tulisannya! Bego banget, sih?!"

"Lha tulisannya tuh mana, Om?" Tobi keukeuh

"APA? SEJAK KAPAN GUE NIKAH AMA TANTE UCHIHA??" Pein sewot, agak ngebongkar identitas Tobi yang sebenarnya

"Dan sejak kapan elo kalo mandi di WC?" Tanya Itachi ke Kisame

"Dan siapa yang berani nulis berita fitnah gitu?!" geram Kisame.

"BUKAN GUE!!" Tukas Sasori tiba-tiba. Seketika Kisame menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menuduh

"ELO YA?!" bentak Kisame

"BUKAN!!" Sasori geleng-geleng dengan paras panik.

"ELO!!"

"BUKAN! ITU FITNAH! FITNAH MENIMBULKAN DOSA DAN DOSA MENYEBABKAN MASUK NERAKA!" Ceramah Sasori panik

"Kalah pamor deh, gue sebagai ustadz," desis Hidan

"PASTI ELO!!" tuding Kisame tajam. "Gue kalo mandi bukan di WC tau!"

"Di comberan ya?" sela Kakuzu

"DI LAUT!!"

"Hah?! Laut dari sini kan jaraknya 999km!" ujar Hidan kaget

"Gue mandinya ya sebulan sekali lah!"

"OH…..," semua pada nutup hidung dan jaga jarak dari Kisame seketika

"Gue besok mau ganti partner ma Zetsu! Zetsu single kan?" ujar Itachi pada Pein

"Gak bisa! Kisame udah menjadi jodohmu!"

"Tobi! Kenapa elo makan sabun, sih? Gak mati?" Tanya Zetsu heran

"Abisnya Kakuzu senpai pelit gak mau beli odol, sih!!" gerutu Tobi

"Iya! Gue juga terpaksa ke musholla dulu kalo mau nyikat gigi," dukung Hidan

"Gue malah nahan gak sikat gigi selama 1 bulan," kata Itachi membuka aib

"Tuh kan?! Lo emang jodoh ama Kisame! Pasangan Kemproh!!" ujar Pein

"Mentang-mentang gak punya gigi jadi gak beli odol!" ujar Zetsu

"Anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu," ujar Kakuzu cuek

"Mana anjingnya?" Tobi geblek

"UDAH! Balik lagi soal Deidara!" lerai Pein sebelum terjadi pembantaian sesama Akatsuki. "Kita harus bantuin Deidara! Dia teman kita, kan?"

"BUKAAAAAA…….NNNN!!" ujar yang lainnya kompak kayak koor

"Kalian kok gitu, sih? Tanpa dia, kita gak bisa ngalahin Gaara dan mendapatkan Shukaku" ujar Pein

"Tapi gara-gara dia juga kan, gue jadi dikira homo ma tuh orang!" dengus Sasori yang selalu di gosipin jadi pacarnya Deidara

"Bukan homo, kok!" hibur Itachi

"Lalu?"

"cowok suka ama cowok," lanjut Itachi, Sasori cemberut

"Gimana ya? Kita bantuin dia supaya punya cewek!" ujar Pein berapi-api

"Kok elo yang semangat, sih?!" Hidan heran

"Gue mewakili semangat Deidara!" ujar Pein

"Kalo nanti Deidara sekarat, lo juga yang mewakili?" Tanya Kisame

"Mmmm…….," Itachi bergumam

"Mmm..??" yang lainnya pada penasaran, mo denger usul Itachi

"Mmmm….,"

"Mmmm….?"

"Mmmm……moh!!"

GLODAK

"Gue gak mau bantuin tuh anak!" lanjut Itachi

"Why not?" ujar Tobi sok Inggris. "Dia temen well kita (dia temen baik kita). No choosing-choosing temen dong….,"

"Dia sok cakep gitu sih! Sok pamer rambutnya yang kayak rambut model iklan sampo Sunsilk gitu!"

"Udah lah Itachi!! Rambut lo juga gak kalah cantiknya kok! Kayak rambut model iklan sampo Dee-Dee," hibur Sasori balas dendam, giliran Itachi yang cemberut

"Jadi gimana, nih?" Tanya Pein

"Um…gimana kalo kita Bantu cariin cewek buat Deidara," usul Tobi

"Caranya?"

"Kita bikin pengumuman lowongan jadi pacar Deidara!"

"Lowongan? Lo kira kerja, apa?"

"Iya! Kerja! Mana ada cewek yang mau jadi pacar Deidara dengan ikhlas? Ya nanti kita bayar lah! Asal Deidara seneng kan?" ujar Tobi sok mengkuliahi

"Bener juga sih…. Tapi pengumumannya gimana?" Tanya Itachi

"Ntar gue yang bikin!" ujar Tobi menepuk dada

"Perasaan gue gak enak, deh….," bisik Sasori pada Kakuzu

"Gue juga! Jangan2 honor yang ditawarin gede, lagi!" jawab Kakuzu

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Nih, Senpai! Pengumumannya dah jadi!" ujar Tobi setelah mencetak kertas pengumuman dari komputernya

Semua mata (minus mata Deidara n Konan), membaca kertas pengumuman itu

--

Dicari: Cewek yang mau jadi pacar Deidara (Anggota Akatsuki yang sok cool itu looohhhhh!!)

Syarat: 1. **HARUS **cewek tulen (jadi cewek yang se-spesies ama Madam Ivan Gunawan

gak boleh Ngikut)

2. kulit putih (tidak seputih tembok_)_

3. HARUS berambut kuning panjang (asal jangan make wig ya!)

Dan syarat terberatnya adalah…. HARUS menerima dia apa adanya (jadi yang gak betah malu, sebaiknya jangan ngikut)

Kerja: jadi cewek Deidara selama 7 hari 7 malam

Upah: semakin betah, upah kamu semakin tinggi! 1 hari Rp500.000,-

Bagi yang berminat cepet daftar paling lambat 24 jam setelah pengumuman ini di umumkan. Tempat pendaftaran di Gua Pacitan, Jatim!

Buruan daftar!! Kapan lagi dapat cowok yang terkenal dari geng Akatsuki? Nanti dapat tanda tangan, foto bareng, dan jubah dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya! Juga dapatkan CD dan DVD terbaru kami! Now Available di toko CD dan DVD terdekat!!

Love

Pein Bokep

--

"Heh? Kok keterangannya Pein bokep sih?" Pein sewot

"Emang napa?" Tobi innocent

"Ganti dong," Kisame ngebela Pein

"Jadi apa?"

"Pein porno,"

"KISAME!!" Pein udah masang kuda2 buat nyerang

"GWAAAAAAA!!" Kisame berlari keluar ruangan, disusul Pein yang mengejarnya

Semuanya: "??"

"Tadi ada apa, sih?" Itachi gak nyambung

"Pein kayaknya marah nama belakangnya disebut," ujar Zetsu

"Udah, deh!" sela Kakuzu back to the laptop. " Tob, lo kira2 dong! Masak bayarannya mahal banget 500ribu / hari? Jadi pacar doang, juga!" (**Author sudah menduga jumlah gajinya bakal diprotes oleh orang yang (lagi2) sama** )

"Itu kan dah sesuai dengan pekerjaannya, Zu!" Tobi keukeuh

"Sesuai gimana?"

"jadi ceweknya cowok kayak Deidara itu lebih berat dari pekerjaan seorang kuli batu dan lebih hebat daripada kerjanya profesor sekalipun!"

"Udah deh, Zu! Ikhlasin aja!" hibur Hidan

"Hidan….hiks! huhuhu….," Kakuzu memeluk Hidan sambil nangis, persis anak kecil yang ngadu ke ibunya gara2 di marahin ayahnya

"Udah,jangan nangis ya!" hibur Hidan dengan suara dan sikap yang keibuan (?). "Nanti Kakuzu tambah jelek lho!"

"HUWA…..!!" Kakuzu tambah histeris

"Diem dong…Kakuzu minta apa biar mau diem?" Tanya Hidan lagi

"Mawar,"

"Hah?"

"Mawar 2, Supratman 2 dan Ki Hajar Dewantara 4,"

"Apa itu? Poster?"

"Duit!"

"Sudah ku duga……," ujar Hidan dan yang lainnya

"Tob, kenapa waktunya 7 hari 7 malam? Kayak selamatan orang mati aja!" Tanya Itachi setelah adegan ibu dan anak yang menjijikan tadi kelar

"kalo 7 tahun 7 windu, bisa mati ceweknya!" ujar Tobi gak nyambung

"Oh….," Itachi ngangguk2 sok ngerti. Jaim lah! Klan Uchiha gitu loh!

"Kenapa juga acaranya di Jatim? Dekat amat!" lanjut Zetsu

"Biar gak tau Deidara,"

"Kenapa ada acara tanda tangan gratis? Foto bareng? Jubah Akatsuki gratis lagi! Lo kira kita mau jumpa fans?" Tanya Itachi

"Tanda tangan gue kan komersil! Foto gue juga! Lagian, foto bareng kan ngabisin banyak rol film! Pasti mahal belinya! Apalagi jubah! Itu kan dari kain yang langka!" ujar (siapa lagi kalo bukan) Kakuzu

"Alah!! Kain tembelan aja bangga!!" ujar Tobi

"Tunggu, trus apa hubungannya kita bagiin CD dan DVD? Gak nyambung dweh!" ujar Sasori

"Bukannya sebentar lagi kita bakal ngadain launching video shippuden terbaru kita?"

"Kita? Perasaan gue gak ngikut deh!" ujar Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori bareng n kompak

"Gimana mo ngikut?! Kalian kan dah mati dalam ceritanya!" ujar Tobi

"Iya sih….," gumam Kakuzu sedih, gak ikut syuting pemasukan turun neraka

"Jadi gimana nih? Jadi kita sebarin nih brosur?"

"Terserah lah!" ujar Itachi malas. "Gue gak yakin bakal berhasil,"

"Di mana kita nempelinnya?"

"Di pasar loak, kuburan, RSJ, Panti Jompo aja!" usul Sasori

"Warung remang2 juga!" tambah Tobi

"Kalo gitu kalian aja yang pergi nyebarin!" ujar Zetsu sebel

"Gak mau!!" ujar Sasori dan Tobi kompak

"Panti Jompo bagiannya Itachi, sesuai dengan imejnya! RSJ bagiannya Tobi, sesuai ama kepribadiannya! Kuburan bagiannya Kisame, sesuai dengan muka horornya! Pasar loak bagiannya Kakuzu yang hobi beli barang2 bekas," usul Sasori

"Dan warung remang2 bagian lo yang sesuai dengan tempat gaul favorit lo!" balas Itachi pada Sasori

"Bukannya lebih sesuai ama Pein?" Tanya Tobi

"Ya udah deh! Sebarin aja di manapun kalian suka! Pokoknya cepet beres! Repot deh!" omel Zetsu jengkel

"OTRE!!" teriak yang lainnya kompak

**Please……REVIEW nya dong…..zzz!!**

**Talkshow**

**Itachi: (datang dengan langkah n mimik siap ngebantai) Hoi! Kenapa imej gue yang keren n elit ini jadi tolol kayak tadi?**

**Yuki: Bukannya pantes?**

**Itachi : UGH! Kalo lo bukan tunangannya adek gue, udah gue kawin lo! Manis amat jadi cewek! (gak nyambung)**

**Yuki : Hehehe, tapi aniki gak marah, kan?**

**Itachi : Enggak…. (sambil ngelus2 rambut Yuki. NB: Hope Sasuke never knows about it)**

**Hidan n Kakuzu : Hoi Uchiha!!**

**Yuki n Itachi noleh : apa?**

**H : Dasar Author penyengsara umat Jashin! Sejak kapan aku jadi punya sifat keibuan? Plis deh!**

**Y : Sejak tadi (dengan wajah sepolos bayi)**

**H : oh, (terhipnotis)**

**K : dan sejak kapan aku jadi minta uang Rupiah? Aku kan orang jepang! Gak kenal ama Supratman dan Ki siapa gitu lah!**

**Y : ya makanya, itu aku lakukan supaya kamu tau uang dari luar negeri! Gak dari Jepang aja!**

**K : trus buat apa? Mana laku uang rupiah di jual di Jepang**

**Y : ya dituker lah!**

**K : HALAH! REPOT! (ngebentak)**

**Y : (mewek, lalu memeluk Itachi. NB: Itachi fan club, sorry yah ******** dengan senyum licik) Aniki! Orang Arab itu ngebentak Aku…hiks!**

**I : tenang my sweety imouto, biar aniki yang kasih pelajaran (sambil mengelus punggung Yuki)**

**K : Ayo maju! Dasar kakak jahat! Tunangan adek sendiri mao di embat juga!**

**Dan berlangsung lah adegan smack down ala Akatsuki**

**Y : hehehe…seru!**

**H : iya!! (dengan tak kalah semangat nonton adegan di depan mereka)**

**Y : kayak di TV, yah?**

**Hehehe…gak jelas banget sih talkshownya! Maaf yah! Buat Itachi fan club, sorry…jangan khawatir, ku gak akan mengkhianati Sasuke demi Itachi :D**

**Sekali lagi, REVIEW!! PLIS….**

**Tunggu chapter 2 nya ya!**

**OSH!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Action

BELAHAN JIWA DEIDARA

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

**CHAPTER 2**

**HIYEAH!! Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai juga!! Trims yah, buat review kalian di chapter 1 ya! Sorry, lama updatenya! Coz akhir-akhir ini Yuki lagi banyak ulangan harian! Jadi gak bisa segera nyelesaiin! Oke! Langsung baca, yah!**

PENYEBARAN BROSUR ALA KAKUZU

"Di tempelin di sini aja, deh," ujar Kakuzu sambil nempelin brosur-brosur itu pada dinding beberapa toko di pasar loak itu, dengan seenaknya (Tanpa izin pemilik toko tentunya). Dia juga nempelin pada tiang-tiang listrik yang dilaluinya, tempat-tempat sampah, pos kamling, toilet umum, bahkan di gerobak tukang bakso

"Bang, nitip nempelin ini di gerobak, ya?" ujar Kakuzu sambil nempelin beberapa brosur di gerobak tukang bakso.

"Jangan ah, entar dagangan saya gak laku kalo gerobaknya di tempelin pengumuman gituan," ujar Tukang bakso risih

"Udah! Diem aja! Pokonya sekarang saya nitip! Ntar kalo Abang sobek juga terserah!" ujar Kakuzu lalu ngacir dengan cuek.

PENYEBARAN BROSUR ALA KISAME

"Nempelin dimana nih, ya?" ujar Kisame bingung sambil berkeliling kuburan dengan langkah terseok-seok, efek dari tendangan maut Pein kemarin

"Udah deh, disini aja!" ujar Kisame sambil nempelin beberapa brosur di tembok kuburan

"Trus disini," dia nempelin beberapa brosur di beberapa batang pohon kamboja

"Disini juga," ujarnya sambil nempelin beberapa brosur di beberapa batu nisan

"Disini juga, ah," ujarnya sambil nempelin beberapa brosur di keranda mayat

Setelah itu, Kisame pun pergi

"Dasar Setan gila!" gerutu seorang pengunjung yang sedari tadi mengamati ulah Kisame dalam diam. Lalu dia membaca salah satu brosur yang di tempel di batu nisan

"Setan betina pun gak bakal mau kalo pengumumannya norak gini," umpat orang itu

PENYEBARAN BROSUR ALA TOBI

"Permisi," ucap Tobi pada salah seorang pasien perempuan di sebuah RSJ

Pasien itu menatap kaget ke Tobi

"Letak toiletnya dimana, ya?" lanjut Tobi sopan

"Kau……..," pasien itu tiba-tiba tegang

"Saya Tobi," ujar Tobi ramah

"KAU BAJINGAN!!" Pasien itu berteriak sambil nunjuk Tobi dengan wajah berang

"HEH??" Tobi bingung. "Nama saya Tobi! Bukan Bajingan!"

"KAU BAJINGAN!! KAU MEMPERKAOS (biar agak sopan) AKU!! KAU LARI DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB! BAJINGAN!!" kali ini pasien itu mencekik dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tobi

"AARRGGGHHH!! LEPASIN!!" Tobi berusaha melepaskan diri. "BOHONG! ITU BOHONG!! TOBI ANAK BAIK! GAK PERNAH MEMPERKAOS!!"

"BAJINGAN!! KU BUNUH KAU!!" pasien itu tambah histeris

"TOLONGIN I !!" teriak Tobi. "TOBI ANAK BAIK! GAK PERNAH MEMPERKAOS!!"

2 orang perawat berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah Tobi dan pasien itu

"Surti! Udah dong!" salah seorang perawat itu mencekal tangan pasien itu dan menahannya. Tobi pun dapat bernafas lega

"DIA BAJINGAN!! SUDAH MEMPERKAOS AKU!!" Surti berteriak dan menangis histeris

"TOBI ANAK BAIK!!" Tobi ikut berteriak dan menggelng-geleng

"Udah! Lebih baik Mas pergi aja! Kalo ngladenin orang gila, berarti Mas juga gila!" bentak perawat itu jengkel ke Tobi

Tobi pun langsung ngacir hingga ia masuk ke sebuah toilet

"GYAAAA…..!!" terdengar suara jeritan cewek dari dalam toilet itu

Tobi pun keluar di iringi backsound _GLONTANG _gayung air yang jatuh setelah sukses mendarat dengan selamat di kepala Tobi

Lalu Tobi ke toilet di sebelah toilet tadi. Kali ini toilet yang tepat

"Fuh….legah….," gumam Tobi setelah buang air seni **( Deidara dan Sasori pasti protes berat. Air menjijikkan gitu di bilang seni!!) **

Lalu Tobi keluar dan nempelin beberapa brosur di bagian depan pintu toilet, juga toilet di sebelah tadi. Brosur-brosur itu tepat menutupi tanda laki-laki / perempuan yang tertera depan pintu toilet

Beberapa lama kemudian, seorang dokter tergesa-gesa masuk ke sebuah toilet

"GYAAAA….!!" Backsound gayung jatuh terdengar lagi mengiringi keluarnya dokter itu dari toilet tersebut dengan paras merah

"Sial!! Siapa orang gila yang iseng nempelin brosur ginian depan pintu toilet?" umpat Dokter itu kesal sambil menatap brosur di pintu toilet

Tobi melanjutkan tugasnya. Ditempelkannya beberapa brosur di beberapa ruangan, pos satpam, tempat parkir, bahkan di kaca depan sebuah mobil Limosine

Seorang laki-laki berbaju kayak Surti, berlari menghampiri Tobi sambil membuka ke dua tangannnya lebar-lebar, sambil berteriak "KEKASIHKU……!!"

Laki-laki itu lalu memeluk Tobi dengan erat, Tobi syok kembali

"Sayang….jangan pergi ya! Kita nikah, yuk!" ujar laki-laki itu

"HAH?!" Tobi hamper Ko-Id saking syoknya

"Sayang…meski banyak yang menentang kita, aku gak peduli! Kita nikah, yuk! Kawin lari aja! Kan lagi nge-trend truh!"

"APA? TOBI GAK SUKA KAMU!! TOBI BUKAN YAOI! TOBI ANAK BAIK!"

"Sayang…meski kita sama-sama laki-laki, gak papa kok. Sesudah nikah, kita kan bisa ngadopsi anak,"

"GAK MAU! TOBI GAK KENAL KAMU! TOBI ANAK BAIK! BUKAN YAOI!" Tobi meronta-ronta

"Sayang…jangan per…..,"

BUGH! Akhirnya Tobi berhasil terlepas dari laki-laki itu setelah membuat laki-laki itu memiliki potensi tidak bisa punya anak gara-gara tendangannya barusan di -sensor-nya

"Sayang…kau menyakitiku…," laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan

Tobi pun lari terbirit-birit ketika laki-laki itu hendak memeluknya lagi

PENYEBARAN BROSUR ALA ITACHI

Itachi tidak ke Panti Jompo! Uchiha gitu loh!! Jaim dong, tampang-tampang keren gitu ke tempat nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek. Mungkin Itachi takut tersaingi ketampanannya oleh para kakek disana, kali. **(Itachi Fan Club, sorry ya! JK)**

So, Itachi bikin spanduk ukuran jumbo segede spanduk kampanye partai. Spanduk itu bertuliskan kata-kata yang sesuai dengan brosur tadi. Lalu, di pasangkannya spanduk-spanduk itu di pusat keramaian. Seperti di mall, bioskop, jalan raya, juga di rumah sakit yang lagi kebakaran **(kan ramai tuh)**

"Gini kan lebih praktis!" Itachi tersenyum puas setelah tugasnya selesai **( Bukannya tambah capek dan rugi materi tuh? Terserah deh! Yang penting gak ke Panti Jompo kali ya?)**

PENYEBARAN BROSUR ALA SASORI

Ternyata, tuh bocah ingusan beneran nyamperin beberapa warung remang-remang, warung terang benderang dan warung gelap gulita, alias warung yang lagi tutup. Di tempelkannya brosur-brosur itu di warung-warung tadi, bahkan di genteng-gentengnya juga

Sekarang, dia lagi nyamperin sebuah warung remang-remang yang banyak cewek…..yah, kalian tau lah! Cewek-cewek itu lagi nongkrong nungguin langganan mereka

"Hai Sasori!" sapa salah seorang cewek disitu sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Hai," jawab Sasori

"Mau pake siapa?" rayu cewek itu

"Gak dulu. Gue lagi ada tugas," jawab Sasori.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasori melihat seorang cowok yang lagi mesra-mesraan ma seorang cewek disitu. Karena Sasori penasaran, maka dihampirinya tuh cowok

"HAH?! SASUKE?!" pekik Sasori kaget setelah tau siapa tuh cowok

"Hah?! Siapa lo?" Tanya Sasuke risih. "Jangan sok akrab, deh,"

"Hoi! Gue temen aniki lo, tauk!"

"O ya? Gak pernah liat,"

"Masak sih? Gue kan terkenal,"

"Lebih terkenal gue, sih….makanya gue gak ngenalin elo,"

Sasori tersenyum sabar

"Weizz!! Ngapain lo disini?" Tanya Sasori

"Menurut lo?" Sasuke cuek sambil merangkul pundak cewek di sebelahnya **(Hiks! Kau mengkhianatiku, Sasuke!!)**. "Lo sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Gue ada misi penting yang menurut gue gak penting," Sasori tersenyum nakal. "Lo sering kesini, ya?"

"Iya! Mang napa?" **(Author : "SHANNAROOOO!!" sambil mo ninju tunangannya yang sok innocent ini)**

"Huh! Payah! Ternyata selera Uchiha murahan! Segala macam cewek jalanan di embat!"

"Khukhu," Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sama kan dengan selera lo?"

DEG!! Senjata makan tuan nih, pikir Sasori

"Gue sih, masih jarang-jarang ke sini. Sedangkan elo malah pelanggan tetap. Dah jadi member, lagi!"

"Hehehehe…kok tau sih?" Sasori tertawa kikuk

"Ya iyalah! Untuk apa gue di lahirin dari klan Uchiha kalo gak jenius?"

"PAMER!!"

"Gak papa, dong! Daripada elo, gak ada yang bisa di pamerin,"

"Huh!" Sasori cemberut, lalu memberikan beberapa brosur ke Sasuke

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menajamkan penglihatannya karena penerangan lampu di situ yang kurang

"Kertas,"

"Siapa bilang ini laptop?!" dengus Sasuke. "Maksudnya kertas apaan?! Awas kalo jawab kertas A4!"

"Kertas folio,"

"CHIDORI!!"

"GYAAAAA!!"

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

"Jadi gitu! Lo coba Bantu ya! Sapa tau di kampung lo ada cewek yang sesuai dengan kriteria di kertas itu," ucap Sasori sambil nancepin kepalanya ke lehernya

"Kayaknya sulit, deh! Biar di bayar sejuta dollar pun, belum tentu ada yang mau,"

"Yah,pokoknya bantuin deh!" kali ini Sasori berusaha ngebetulin pusarnya yang agak geser dikit ke paha

"Oke, deh. Tapi kapan nih, aniki gue cari cewek kayak gini?" gumam Sasuke

"Gak tau! Selama ini, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cowok normal,"

"Hah?"

"Ya udah, deh!" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya. "Gue pulang. Tolong ya!"

"Tapi kalo gak ada yang mau?"

"Ya elo aja yang gantiin," ujar Sasori jengkel lalu pergi menjauh

Sasori merasa langkahnya aneh… Kayaknya kakinya gak bisa melangkah secara bergantian. Kaki kanan-kiri majunya bersamaan

"HOI! SEJAK KAPAN LO JADI POCONG?!" teriak Sasuke sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Siaaaa…llll!!" geram Sasori marah dan malu. "Kayaknya ada kesalahan teknis nih! Ugh! Gara-gara Sasuke!!" Sasori melompat cepat-cepat, ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari sana

"Gimana? Udah kalian sebarin brosurnya?" Tanya Pein sok bossy

"Iya! Bawel amat lo!" dengus Sasori yang capek abis balap karung

"Kalo gitu, sekarang kita ke Jatim," lanjut Pein

"Heh?!" semua syok, terutama Sasori yang pengen banget istirahat

"Lha? Kan pendaftarannya disana. Kalian gimana, sih?"

"Iya, ya…," gumam Itachi lemas

"Pein…," gumam Kakuzu

"Ada apa?"

"Kita kesananya jalan kaki aja yuk,"

"OGAH! Lo aja sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa gue!"

"Pein, mikir dong lo! Ongkos transportasi sekarang mahal, belum lagi banyak terjadi kecelakaan!"

" Lo takut?"

"Ya enggak sih,Cuma ngeri aja,"

"Sama aja kaleeeee," sembur yang lainnya

"Ya udah, kalo lo takut, lo jaga markas aja! Ntar kalo Deidara pulang dan tanya kami kemana, lo cari alas an yang masuk akal ya! Jangan bilang ke Jatim," lanjut Pein

"Oke deh! Paling-paling gue bilang ke Gua Pacitan!" jawab Kakuzu

"Kalo gitu, lo malah nunjukin pusatnya!" ujar Kisame sampai muncrat saking semangatnya

"Mana?" Itachi nyodorin tangannya ke Kakuzu

"Apanya yang mana?" Kakuzu dapat feeling buruk

"Ya ongkos lah! Lo pikir kita bener-bener mo nurutin saran lo buat jalan kaki?"

"Alah! Dasar cowok manja! Sini-Jatim aja gak mau jalan kaki," omel Kakuzu

"Alah! Dasar cowok pelit! Sini-Jatim masak disuruh jalan kaki?" omel Tobi

"Ya udah! Nih!" Kakuzu ngasih 1 lembar 5ribu

"Heh?" Pein menatap dan memegang uang itu dengan wajah risih

"Buat naik apa nih?" geram Kisame

"Perahu getek," jawab Kakuzu nyantai

"Sudah ku duga," batin Tobi lemas

DEG! Kakuzu merasa perasaanya tidak enak saat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan siap menyerang

"SERAAANNNGGG!!" teriak Pein mengkomando

Sesuai komando, anak buah Pein pun maju menyerang Kakuzu. Tobi dan Sasori bagian megangin kaki Kakuzu, Kisame bagian mencekal tangan Kakuzu, dan Itachi bagian kerudungnya Kakuzu

"Gue buka nih kerudung lo," ancam Itachi

"JANGA…..NNN!!" Kakuzu histeris

"Kalo lo gak mau ngasih duit 1 juta, gue lepas nih kerudung," lanjut Itachi sambil mulai narik-narik kerudung Kakuzu

"JANGA,NNN! JANGAN BUKA PENUTUP AURATKU!!"

"Lo cewek ato cowok sih? Auratnya kok di rambut?" Tanya Kisame

"Jangan Itachi!! Lo bisa tersangi dengan kemilau indah rambut gue !!"

"Halah! Siapa yang merasa tersaingi dengan tua bangka kayak elo? Rambut beruban aja di banggain!"

"OKE! OKE! Gue kasih kalian duit! Dasar brengsek!!"

Akhirnya Kakuzu lepas setelah dengan berlinang air mata, air hidung, air telinga, air kulit dan air mulutnya **(pokoknya kelima indranya mengeluarkan air)** dia terpaksa menyerahkan uang 1 juta ke para pemeras tadi

Akhirnya Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi dan Sasori pergi ke Jatim dengan numpang pesawat jet Supersonic. Mereka naik di bagian sayap pesawat. Yah…namanya aja numpang! Masak mau yang VIP?!

**Please….reviewnya dong…..**

**TALKSHOW**

**Yuki: Hai**

**Kisame : Halo**

**Itachi: Hey**

**Sasori : Oi**

**Pein: Yuhu!!**

**Kakuzu : Woi**

**Hidan : Assalamualaikum Wr Wb dan salam sejahtera**

**Tobi : Yippie Yippie Yei!!**

**Zetsu : Zlurp**

**Yuki : Thanks yaw, buat reviews kalian di chapter 1. wah… aku seneng banget lho!!**

**Itachi : Aku juga seneng lho, ada yang request jadi pacarku…. (sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam urang-aring nya)**

**Sa : Jangan keras-keras. Ketombe mu bisa migrasi ke rambutku!!**

**Tobi : Wah, pasti cewek itu kalo mau bicara ama kamu, jarak antara kalian minimal 100 meter ya, Itachi?**

**Itachi : kenapa?**

**Tobi : kalo deket-deket, bisa koma panjang dia! Nafasmu itu bagai radiasi nuklir, yang bahkan bisa menyebabkan wanita jadi mandul.**

**Yuki : sejak kapan lo pinter, Tob?**

**Itachi : Oh ya, buat Faika Araifa-chan, sorry ya. Aku terpaksa mengkhianatimu. Author yang menakdirkan, bukan DJ (Dewa Jashin). Jadi, kalo mau ngegaplok orang pake sandal, gaplok dia aja (sambil nunjuk Yuki)**

**Y : hiks! Aniki jahat! (menangis di pelukan Pein)**

**P :Sabaku no Ghee, ini bukan gue yang minta lho (sambil ngelus2 punggung Yuki)**

**Z : Sabaku no Ghee, kamu itu minta jadi pacar Pein yang mana?**

**Kis : Pein no 5?**

**Ka : Pein no 6?**

**Sas : atau Pein Bokep?**

**Pe : jangan percaya, ya. Itu kerjaan Author yang sensi aja ma gue**

**Y : Siapa yang sensi?! Aku hanya mengungkap sebuah fakta! Udah deh! Gak nyambung lo pada! O ya, buat yang dah kasih tau apa itu bahasa Indonesianya kalamenjing ( bahasa daerah Author yang agak nyeleneh). Ternyata bahasa indonesianya adalah jakun ya?! Ahahahaha…(ketawa malu)**

**Ka : jangan lebar-lebar!! Kutu2 di tubuh Kisame bisa kesedot**

**Kis : …. (lagi perang melawan hawa nafsu mutilasi-sasi)**

**Y : Ya udah, thanks yaw! Maaf, kalo lagi-lagi talkshownya gak nyambung.**

**Ze : Lo kapan pernah nyambung?**

**Yu : Aniki!!**

**Sas n Ita : my lovely Imouto!!**

**Tob : Karena Authornya lagi konser (nangis dengan menghentak-hentak), maka saya yang gantiin. Tunggu Chapter 3 nya ya. Reviews nya jangan lupa.**

**Tob : NB : Yang mau jadi Tobi Fan Club? (Promosi murahan)**

**O ya, reviewnya dong!! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Trip to Jatim

BELAHAN JIWA DEIDARA

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ogenki desuka? Makasih ya, buat review2 kalian!! Uhm….kali ini akhirnya chapter 3 fanfic ini kelar juga. Moga-moga kalian suka ya! Lucu gak ya? Ah, lucu kan relatif ya? Hehehe…sok jenius. Baca aja langsung deh ya!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, 5 orang Akatsuki itu nyampek di Gua Pacitan, Jatim **( Jawa Timur pastinya)**. Karena pesawat jet itu tujuannya ke Antartika, maka pas tuh jet melintas di atas Gua Pacitan, 5 cowok itu pun terjun bebas dan mendarat dengan tidak selamat tepat di atas Gua

Setelah mati suri selama 2 jam, mereka pun segera mengadakan persiapan untuk menyambut para pendaftar

Pein menyiapkan buku **(dari mana tuh buku?)** untuk mencatat data para pendaftar nantinya. Kisame memasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "_TEMPAT AUDISI UJI NYALI JADI PACAR DEIDARA" _di depan Gua dengan tinta darah **(darimana tuh** **spanduk?)**. Tobi menyiapkan soundsystem lengkap dengan kaset-kaset campur sarinya **(??)**. Itachi menyiapkan penerangan, seperti mesin diesel, lampu merkuri dan mercon. Sasori bagian terima tamu dan terima sumbangan.

Semua persiapan sudah siap! 5 Akatsuki itupun dengan tampang kucel yang di berseri-berseriin **(maksa banget ya?)**, siap menyambut kedatangan pendaftar. Senyum ramah tak kunjung henti dari bibir mereka. Senyum mereka nongolin deretan gigi putih (minus giginya Itachi yang warnanya ngalahin warna emas) mereka, bak seorang model iklan Pepsodent. Tobi juga senyum loh, di balik topeng tentunya (**Maaf, Author agak sok tau)**

Krik-krik-krik-krik….. (suara jangkrik tentunya)

2 menit : Bertahan!

15 menit : still survive!!

1 jam : Mata Kisame meredup jadi 5 watt

2 jam : Gigi 5 orang itu kering (senyum 2 jam non stop!!)

4 jam : Tobi mati suri lagi

4,5 jam : Rambut Itachi rontok

5 jam : pierching-pierching Pein pada berkarat

6 jam : kepala Sasori copot

"Kok pada gak datang, sih?" Pein nangis darah. Perjuangan yang sia-sia

"Apa kurang ya, gaji yang di tawarin?" gumam Sasori sambil benerin kepalanya

"Bukan uangnya! Tapi tempat pendaftarannya yang terpencil! Kita tebarin brosur di Jepang, tapi tempat daftarnya di Indonesia. Gak semua orang Jepang tau lokasi nih Gua!" Itachi berargumen

"Iya, ya…," 3 orang **(**Kisame, Pein dan Sasori) baru nyadar atas kualitas IQ mereka yang lebih tinggi 0 koma sejuta nooooollll….satu dari kualitas IQ kebo!!

"Hei! Kita dapat email!" teriak Sasori di depan laptopnya yang selevel ama laptop anggota DPR **(sejak tadi kok muncul benda2 ajaib yang tak diketahui asalnya itu, ya?)**

"Oh ya? Email? Dari siapa?" Tanya Kisame HHC. "Moga-moga ada yang daftar via email,"

"Dari….," Sasori melihat pengirimnya. "SASUKE??"

"HAH?!" Itachi syok. "Sejak kapan my honey bunny minat jadi pacar Deidara?! Gak rela!! GUE GAK RELA!! Deidara bakal jadi adik ipar gue?! OH NO!! OH YES!! Eh?! OH NO!! NO!!"

Semuanya "??"

"Kita kan belum baca!" ujar Pein yang ikut syok lihat tingkah Uchiha satu ini yang sangat berlawanan dengan kata elit.

"Nih! Baca sendiri," ujar Sasori sambil nunjukkin email di laptop itu

--

YUP!! HOLA AKATSUKI!! Piye kabare? Ente kenal kan, siapa I ? Keturunan Uchiha yang PALING elit itu lohhh!! Yup!! Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke Uchiha! Panggil aja gue Sasuke. Uchiha juga gak papa. Asal jangan panggil gue _Adiknya Itachi _aja! Gue tinggal di Konoha. Murid dari Kakashi-sensei. Keahlian gue adalah, ahli dalam jurus Chidori, Sharingan! Gue juga punya segel Jotai lhohhh!! Juga………. (**Maaf, dipotong karena kepanjangan. Promosi yang ditulis Sasuke menghabiskan 6 lembar halaman Microsoft Word)**

Dan intinya adalah… gue ama temen-temen Konoha mo bantuin lo pada buat cari calon buat Deidara. Dah! Itu ja! BYE!

--

"??" **(Ngowoh abiesszz!!)**

"Dia sebenarnya tujuannya apa, sih?"

"Perasaan lebih banyak promosi dirinya dari pada tujuan emailnya, ya?" gumam Tobi (**Lha? Sejak kapan dia melek?)**

"Apa klan Uchiha emang pada gak jelas gitu, ya?" gumam Sasori pelan, Fortunatelly Itachi gak denger

"Jadi gimana, nih?" Tanya Pein. "Bertahan disini atau terima kerja sama Konoha?"

"TERIMAAAA!!" teriak yang lain kompak. Secara, udah gak betah terdampar di tempat kayak gini

"Baiklah! Ayo pulang,"

Mereka pun pulang ke Jepang. Kali ini dengan (lagi2) numpang kapal yang selevel Titanic yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka (** sejak tadi muncul hal2 magic mulu, ya?)**. Mereka pun mendapat jatah duduk di atas cerobong asap. Yah….namanya juga numpang! Tak lupa, mereka membawa pulang serta soundsystem, mesin diesel, lampu merkuri, spanduk, laptop dan juga kotak sumbangan yang ada di di Gua tadi. **"Lumayan buat di jual** **(**kecuali laptop)**"** pikiran yang seharusnya pantas nongol dari otak Kakuzu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu, Deidara yang baru pulang dari pendaftaran **Orochimaru Cari** **Bintang Pantene **(maksa!!), merasa heran saat yang ditemuinya di markas hanyalah Kakuzu dan Zetsu aja **(Maaf, dalam cerita kali ini, Author tidak menampilkan Konan. Boys storie)**. Biasanya jam 4 gini, mereka kan lagi ngrumpiin tetangga.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Deidara pada Kakuzu dan Zetsu

"Hidan? Dia lagi wiritan di Musholla," jawab Zetsu

"Ya gue tau! Tuh kan dah jadi habit tuh ustadz. Maksud gue, kemana 5 ekor monyet yang lain?" ujar Deidara jengkel

"Sejak kapan monyet bisa jadi anggota Akatsuki?" Zetsu bego

"Um...," Kakuzu mikir, cari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal. "Mereka pergi buat bantuin anak Karang Taruna nyiapin acara buat Agustusan entar," inilah alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal, **(tepat bodoh dan masuk akal orang gila) **menurut Kakuzu

"Agustusan? Acara apa?" Tanya Deidara yang gak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun. Inilah orang gila yang dimaksud, yang tidak merasa curiga dengan alasan tadi

"Ya Hari Kemerdekaan, lah," ujar Kakuzu yakin

"Gue baru tahu Jepang merdeka pada bulan Agustus," Zestu bingung

"Mereka bantuin apa, sih?" Tanya Deidara yang masih penasaran

"Um…..misalnya, jadi Labu,"

"Labu? Mau di kolek?"

"Bukan! Labu! Laskar Babu,"

"Heh? Emang ada yang kayak gitu?"

"Ada! Misalnya, tugasnya megangin setrum, mijitin yang capek, yah….pokoknya bagian di suruh-suruh gitu lah," ujar Kakuzu

"Lo kayaknya tau banget," Deidara heran pada gaya penjelasan Kakuzu yang kayak sudah berpengalaman

"Gue adalah pensiunan Labu,"

"Oh,"

"Mereka bahkan punya jingle, loh!"

"Gila! Babu aja sok make jingle,"

"Gini jinglenya……

_Laskar Babu!_

_Sebarkanlah benih-benih Babu!_

_Musnahkanlah virus-virus melarat!_

_Virus yang bisa sebabkan KanKer_

………**(maaf, author gak hafal lagunya. Buat Dewa 19, sorry, lagunya jadi di plesetin begitu ancur kayak gini)** _Laskar Babu!!_

Kakuzu nyanyi lagu nasionalnya itu dengan suara yang semangat ala rocker sejati!! Pake mencak-mencak segala lagi!! Getaran suaranya bisa terdengar hingga ribuan kilometer.

Efek suara rocker Kakuzu:

1. Kapal yang lagi di tumpangi Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori dan Pein ampe terkena gelombang dahsyat akibat gempa yang ditimbulkan Kakuzu. Padahal waktu itu mereka masih nyampek di India **(kok jalurnya muter ya?). **Untung aja gak karam kayak Titanic.

2. Terjadi badai topan di kawasan New York

3. Di kawasan Hokkaido, ikan-ikan di laut pada migrasi ke pantai. Dari ikan teri sampai ikan paus

4. Orang-orang budeg yang telah di vonis tidak dapat sembuh, mendadak dapat mendengar dengan normal

5. Kemiringan planet Saturnus menjadi 180 derajat

6. Terjadi hujan salju di kawasan Afrika

7. Israel menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Palestina

8. Kucing kawin ama Anjing

"Perasaan pernah denger nada musik tadi," pikir Zetsu. "Tapi liriknya norak,"

"Eh? Kanker? Apa hubungannya kanker ama melarat?" Deidara gak ngerti

"Kanker tuh kantong kering, alias Bokek,"

"Oh," Zetsu Cuma bisa ber oh illfill. "Pasti yang nyiptain tuh lagu elo kan, Kakuzu?"

"Kok tau?"

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan uang, pasti ada kaitannya dengan elo!"

"So, apakah kalian berminat untuk jadi member Labu?" Kakuzu promosi

Ditanya begitu, Deidara langsung muntaber dan Zetsu mendadak jadi vegetarian.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah singgah di India, bersuci diri di Sungai Gangga, trip ke Himalaya, jihad ke Palestina, dan makan malam dengan Presiden AS, George B Wush di White House, akhirnya 5 orang Akatsuki itu sampai di negeri tercinta, yaitu Jepang, tepatnya di Konoha Village. Eh, gak enak kedengarannya ya? Ya udah, Kampung Konoha lebih matching, Un!

Karena kapal yang mereka tumpangi hanya sampai AS, mereka pulang ke Jepang dengan renang bebas mengarungi Samudra Pasifik. Yang paling senang tentu aja Kisame, ia malah dengan bangganya pamer teknik renang gaya punggung, gaya leher, gaya balet, gaya hiu loncat lingkaran api, gaya kupu2, gaya gajah dan gaya hiu. Yang paling tersiksa adalah Pein, secara pierching-pierching besinya ketarik magnet alam waktu mereka melintasi daerah Segitiga Bermuda. Begitu juga halnya dengan soundsystem, lampu merkuri, mesin diesel dan laptop Sasori. Semua itu tersedot ke dasar laut. Yang tetap dapat mereka bawa hanya spanduk kucel dan kotak sumbangan dari kardus itu.

Setelah ngejual barang-barang itu di Rosokan Konoha **(Konoha juga punya toko yang mau membeli spanduk kucel dan kardus kotak sumbangan, lho)**, mereka pun langsung ke rumah Itachi

"Lo tau dimana rumah lo, Chi?" Tanya Pein sambil ngelapin mukanya yang berdarah-darah akibat pierching-pierchingnya ketarik dengan paksa.

"Ya iyalah! Masak gue lupa?!" Itachi sewot

"Kira aja! Lo kan dah bertahun-tahun minggat dari rumah," ujar Pein

"Apalagi lo kan dah tua," dukung Tobi

"Sabar Itachi,sabar ya…," hibur Sasori. "Lo gak tua, kok. Cuma bau tanah aja,"

Setelah membuat langkah kaki Tobi jadi ngesot dan menyita kaki kiri Sasori, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah.

Itachi mengetuk pintu. " Permisi! Assalamualaikum! Sepada! Kulo nuwun satus ewu! Anybody home?!" ujar Itachi

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian petani, membuka pintu

"Pergi! Dasar pengemis-pengemis malas!"

BLAK! Pintu tertutup lagi

"??"

"Dia tadi kenapa?" Tanya Sasori ngos-ngosan karena abis jalan dengan satu kaki

"Ngigau kali," ujar Kisame

"Ngigau kok sasaran ucapannya tepat?" Sasori heran

"Maksud lo? Kita emang pengemis gitu?" Pein sewot dan tersinggung

"HOI! BUKA GAK?! GUE ANCURIN NIH RUMAH!" teriak Itachi keras sambil nggedor-nggedor pintu. Tapi yang nyaris hancur adalah tangannya sendiri karena pintu itu terbuat dari besi dan di lapisi kawat berduri

laki-laki itu muncul lagi

"HEH! PENGEMIS-PENGEMIS LAKNAT! DI SURUH PERGI MALAH KALAP GINI!"

"Siapa lo?! Ngatain kita pengemis, lagi! Kita bukan pengemis tauk!" ujar Itachi

"Lalu?" Tanya orang itu

"Orang minta-minta," jawab Tobi yang masih jalan dengan ngesot **( bayangin orang cacat kaki yang biasanya ngemis di perempatan )**

"Pak! Ini rumah saya!" Itachi back to the laptop

Laki-laki itu menatap Itachi dengan heran

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya!" Itachi mengangguk mantap

"Baru kali ini saya tahu ada manusia yang bisa tinggal satu atap dengan babi," ujar orang itu

"Heh?" Itachi merasakan hawa buruk

"Kamu yakin, rumah kamu adalah kandang babi ini?" Tanya orang itu

.

**TALKSHOW**

**Yuki: (Melihat Deidara yang pasang wajah cemberut). Kenapa? Ada cowok yang nge-godain kamu?**

**Deidara : Apaan sih, lo?! Masak gue cowok di goda cowok?!**

**Y : kenapa, sih?! Lagi dapet, ya?**

**D : Iya! Lagi dapet sial!**

**Y : Ada apa?**

**D : tentang cerita lo!Gue keberatan!**

**Y : keberatan berapa kilo?**

**D : ?? yah…mungkin 1 ons. (sama2 gak nyambung)**

**Y : Oh…**

**D : (Sadar). Eh!! Gue protes!! Cerita ini kan tentang gue!! Kenapa gue baru muncul di chapter 3 ini?! Mana dialognya dikit banget, lagi!! Gak adil!!**

**Y : kalo kamu muncul dari awal, gak bakal ada yang baca**

**D : Apa sebegitu nistanya diriku? (nangis terpuruk)**

**Y : udahlah!! Gak papa! Paling-paling bentar lagi lo partner-an ama Tata Dado**

**D : Apa? Gado-gado? Enak tuh, kayaknya**

**Y : Terserah imajinasimu lah!**

**D : Dasar! Gak Adil!! Kenapa gak ada satupun yang request jadi pacar gue?! Sedangkan…Tobi yang psikopat itu aja dapat!! Masak gue enggak?! Itachi udah! Pein juga udah!! HOY!! KALIAN REQUEST JADI CEWEK GUE DONG!! (ngotot 100 persen)**

**Krik-krik-krik…**

**D : Udahlah! Cinta sejati gue belum di ciptain Tuhan kali**

**Y : …………**

**D : Halo pemirsa**

**Y : Lo pikir TV?!**

**D : ya deh, halo pembaca! Gue Deidara. Kalian mau gak jadi Deidara Fan Club? 20 Anggota pertama dapat tanah liat bentuk wajah manisku lho (promosi terhina)**

**Y : Udah?**

**D : Ya, deh**

**Y : oke pembaca!**

**D : gak kreatif!!**

**Y : oke, readers (agak sewot) !! thanks yaw, udah review chapter 1 dan 2. doain aku dapat Update chapter 3 sesegera mungkin**

**D : Amien…**

**Y : Amin!! Gak pake **_**e**_** !**

**D : Terserah imajinasimu lah!**

**YEAH!! Itulah tadi sebuah contoh percakapan yang sebenernya tidak perlu di pertunjukkan. Maaf ya, abis gak tau mo nulis apa lagi**

**Tunggu Chapter 3 ya!**

**REVIEW PLIS…..**

**Kakuzu : yang mau daftar Labu?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Musyawarah

Sebar brosur

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

By : Uchiha Yuki Sasori

**CHAPTER 4**

Sebelum kalian baca, Yuki dan temen-temen Akatsuki mau bales review kalian yang di chapter 3 kemarin!! Hehehe…

**Yu :** Kyaaaa!! Helen-chan! Kau penyelamatku! Udah membuktikan kebodohanku! Iya! Di chapter 3 kemarin Yuki salah ketik! Maklum, baru belajar Matematika! Hehehe. Soal Labu, Yuki dapat ide dari kolek labu yang dibuatin mami waktu itu. Hehehe..

**Sasori :** Na-chan, kenapa request Gaara? Yang ada aja, deh! Aku kan juga gak kalah ganteng **( Na-chan, kalo muntah telen lagi, ya )**. Apalagi rambut gue ama doi sama-sama merah. Maklum, saudara jauh! Dia lahir di Suna, gue di Ethiopia! By the way anyway busway on the way Gerard Way, Rin-chan, kamu sebenernya dukung aku jadi yaoi atau apa sih? Yah…maklum kalo kamu mau pair ama aku, pada suatu polling, anggota Akatsuki yang paling kece kan aku **( Author lupa polling di mana )**

**Yu** : Paling kece dan paling kere **( di bantai pake satetsu ). **Azumi-chan, sebenernya saia juga sangat amat tidak rela Sasuke-kun jadi mesum kayak gitu. Hiks! Tapi Cuma dia yang pantes jadi teman _se-alam _ama Sasori. Rin-chan, tolong diskripsiin ciri-ciri pisik kamu ya!

**Kisa : **Konoha High School Musical **( nama account ente kepanjangan, ding!)**, yang sekarang dah ganti account jadi ehem-ehem tuink **( artinya? ) **aku approve kok fs kamu

**Zetsu :** Ocha-chan! Emang bener kamu! Labu emang gila karena yang ngarang juga agak geser otaknya! Hehehe…sorry, Bro **( senyum ke Author )**!!

**Kakuzu : **m4yuraa dan Ko-rin, kamu BENER-BENER mau jadi Labu? Daftar di Majalah Perawan-Akatsuki atau majalah Aneka Noooo!! Oke?! Tapi gak di gaji, lho…

**Dei : **Naruchu-chan, apakah kamu bener-bener tidak berminat jadi cewek seorang seniman multitalented kayak aku? Tolonglah….. **( sambil menangis dan bersujud ). **Buat Ami-chan, THANKS BANGET dah sedikit menaikkan harga diriku!! Syukurlah, ada cewek yang masih nganggap aku cowok **( stary eyes )** !!

**Itachi : **kagetsukiGo, asal kamu tahu ya, aku juga GAK RELA adekku jadi suami kakak hemafroditmu itu! Tapi kalo aku yang jadi suaminya sih…oke-oke aja! Ups! Becanda kok, Itachi FC!! Dont be angry!!

**To : **Sora-chan, kau mengenyek klan kami **( **_**kami**_** ? ) **yang super elit dan jenius ini?? OMG!! KAMU PINTER BANGET TAUK!!

Itulah tadi secuplik balasan dari review kalian! Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Kali ini bakal Yuki bales!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah mendapat cacian dan hinaan yang lebih rendah dari seorang gelandangan kelas kakap, di sertai ritual pengakuan dosa kepada Pein, Kisame, Sasori dan…yah..Tobi juga, maka Itachi akirnya sampai ke rumah Uchiha yang sebenernya. Itupun setelah nyasar ke rumah penduduk, markas Anbu, ruang Hokage, toilet umum, toko mi ramen (itu karena di sengaja oleh mereka karena panggilan alam perut mereka), akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke. Yah, rumah Sasuke. Itachi kan gak punya rumah

Di sana telah berkumpul ABG Konoha. 5 orang Akatsuki itu jadi kelihatan seperti bapak-bapak di tengah para ABG ini.

" Lama ya, nunggunya?" Itachi basa-basi meskipun sudah sangat yakin jawabannya adalah _BANGET!!_ Kelihatan dari wajah mereka yang capek, juga iler Shikamaru yang kayaknya tuh anak abis ngorok pulas.

"Gak. Gak lama kok," ujar Naruto bete, apalagi lihat wajah Om berambut biru itu. Tambah bikin ngantuk aja.

"O ya?" Pein seneng

"Iya! Baru 3 jam," jawab Gaara

"Oh saudaraaaa…," Sasori berlinang airmata dan berlari hendak memeluk Gaara dengan slow motion **( Na-chan dan Rin-chan, sabar, yah )**. Tapi gak sampek memeluk, karena kaki Gaara keburu nyodok Sasori kayak bola billiard. Match point **(eh?)**!! Gaara berhasil menyamakan kedudukan setelah kalah melawan Deidara **( berhubung Deidara gak ada, jadi partnernya aja deh, yang jadi penggantinya ) **dulu.

"Iya, ya! Hahaha…! Baru 3 jam kan? Gak sampai 5 jam aja juga," ujar Tobi menunjukkan sifat psikopatnya

"Eh? Elo kok ikut? Ini kan Cuma buat Konoha!" ujar Sasuke pada Gaara

"Lo gak tahu ya, Suna dilanda banjir **(??) **? Gue lagi ngungsi," jawab sang kazekage

"Emang tanah gersang dan kayak gak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kayak Suna gitu bisa kena banjir?" Rock Lee heran. "Banjir pasir kali," ejek Rock Lee.

"Apa?! Lo mau gue remes lagi??" pasir Gaara udah nongol

"He Gaara, dengerin dong! Jangan ngomong sendiri gitu!" ujar Naruto

"Elo katarak? Gue lagi ngomong ama personil Changsutters ini!" Gaara menunjuk Rock Lee **( penampilan wajah dan rambut Rock Lee, Changsutters banget kan? )**. "Lo pikir gue sarap apa, ngomong sendiri,"

"Udah, dilarang adegan kekerasan! Gaara, elo di lihat Na-chan, lho. Gak malu apa, kalo ampe ketahuan berkata kasar gitu?" lerai Itachi bijak

"Astaghfirulloh…gue khilaf" Gaara menunduk taubat

"Udah, deh! Apa nih tugas kita? Kata Sasuke kita dapat orderan dari Akatsuki," ujar Sakura sebel. Andai aja yang minta tolong bukan Sasuke, ih! Ogah banget!

"Gini…., ada anggota dari kami yang…..,

"Halah! Lama! Nih, kalian baca aja sendiri! Siap-siap ember buat muntah ya!" Sasuke menyodorkan brosur itu ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka pun membacanya. Pein pun Cuma bisa bersabar, karena gimanapun juga, misi kali ini juga berkat cowok jabrik ini

"Heh? Apa bener ini dari Akatsuki?" Neji heran

"Iya! Liat aja keterangan di bawahnya, ada nama ketua kami," ujar Tobi nyantai

"Pein Bokep?" Hinata hamper pingsan setelah tahu nama Leader Akatsuki lebih norak dari nama Orochimaru

"Bukan," geram Pein malu. "Nama gue bukan itu,"

"Pein Porno?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan gue yang bilang, lho," ujar Kisame ngeri teringat kakinya yang hampir patah akibat ngucapin kata-kata yang kayak yang di bilang Naruto tadi.

"Bukan," geram Pein

"Pein cabul?" tanya Gaara

"Pein ngeres?" tanya Tobi

"Pein mesum?" tanya Kisame mempertaruhkan nyawanya

"Pein…,"

"BUKAN!" ujar Pein kesal, ingin rasanya bunuh diri. "NAMA GUE PEIN MANIAK! PEIN GIRANG! PUAS LO?!"

"Puas…..," ujar yang lain kompak

"Ngomong daritadi kek!" sahut Kiba kesal. "Gitu aja, selama ini pake nama samaran Nagato,"

Tiba-tiba Pein keluar

"Kemana, oi!?" Tanya Sasori

"Nama gue bukan Oi!" jawab Pein judes

"Iya, deh! Kemana Maniak?" lanjut Sasori

"Mo cari pohon tauge," jawab Pein sambil menanam niat dalam hati untuk ngasih rinnegan ke cowok ingusan itu abis Maghrib nanti **( kenapa abis Maghrib? Karena entar bisa taubat waktu Isyak)**

"Buat apa?"

"Gantung diri,"

"Yah…jangan dong..," cegah Itachi

"Itachi…," Pein menangis terharu

"Jangan di pohon tauge, dong…di pohon asem aja! Jadi penunggunya sekalian kalo dah mati," lanjut Itachi

"Kalo disitu gue bisa mati beneran, goblok!" bentak Pein kecewa

"Oh…ya udah, deh! Cepet mati, ya," teriak Tobi. "Good Luck! Semoga mendapat pose mati yang keren,"

Pein akhirnya pergi dengan kecewa dan merasa seperti orang buangan. Mana gak ada yang mencegahnya, lagi!

"Apa begitu gak lakunya nih orang, sampai nyebarin brosur begini?" Tanya Gaara kembali ke persoalan. Sedangkan Pein langsung terlupakan oleh mereka sedetik setelah kepergiannya.

"Heh…gak nyangka. Akatsuki bikin hal norak, gini," kata Sasuke

"Sudah berkali-kali lho, kita bersikap norak," kata Tobi

"Lo aja gak nyangka, gue yang sebagai anggota malah depresi gara-gara ini," ujar Sasori

"Jadi, kalian punya calon, gak?"

"Um…rambut kuning, ya? Jangan-jangan gue, lagi," kata Naruto PD

"Cih! Sekalipun kalo Deidara yaoi, dia gak mungkin milih elo," cibir Itachi

"Nyantai aja kali! Gue juga ogah ama orang berkelamin campuran gitu," Naruto sewot

"jangan-jangan….," gumam Kiba

"Jangan-jangan lodeh?"

"Jangan-jangan….,"

"….,"

"YONDAIME!!" teriak Kiba histeris seperti seorang dokter yang bisa menemukan obat untuk AIDS

GUBRAK

"OGAH! Gue sebagai anaknya gak rela punya ibu tiri kayak Deibara gitu!" protes Naruto sambil muntah-muntah

"Deidara, tolol!!" ralat Shikamaru

"Iya! Deibara emang tolol!!" kata Naruto

"Ada yang bawa linggis, gak?" kata Sasuke

"Lagian, gimana bisa? Yondaime kan udah pulang ke Rahmatulloh," kata Hinata kalem

" iya!! Tapi jangan bawa-bawa bokap gue, dong! Buat acara ginian lagi!!" Naruto

"Iya!" dukung Kisame. " masak, kalo Deidara jadi ibu Naruto, bapak, ibu dan anak masak rambutnya kompakan ngejreng gitu? Bikin sakit mata, aja,"

"Masih mending Cuma rambut gue yang bikin sakit mata, daripada elo? Wajah lo itu bikin sakit seluruh tubuh," balas Naruto, Kisame cuek. Kisame terlalu biasa dengan hinaan, bahkan yang lebih hina dari itu

"Rambut kuning panjang?" gumam Sasori

"Iya! Lo tau siapa calon yang tepat?" ujar Neji yang sudah tak sanggup berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi

"Kulit putih?" gumam Sasori lagi, membuat yang lain tambah penasaran

"……" semua hening dan tegang, seperti menunggu vonis dari Hakim Agung terhadap terdakwa teroris kelas kakap

"Menerima dia apa adanya?" gumam Sasori sambil manggut-manggut (sok) ngerti

"Jangan-jangan…," gumam Sasori

"Lo jangan niruin kalimat gue, dong!" protes Kiba

"Jangan-jangan Deidara punya kelainan jiwa," ujar Sasori

"Maksud lo apa seh?" Tanya Itachi

"Coba, deh! Kulit putih, rambut kuning panjang, dan menerima dia apa adanya! Apa yang dimaksud Deidara adalah dirinya sendiri? Dia mencintai dirinya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan dan pelarian atas status juara betahan jomblo sejati yang selama bertahun-tahun ini?" Sasori bicara dengan gaya seorang profesor gagal

"Heh?" semua pada mikir

"Coba pikir deh! Mana ada cewek berambut kuning panjang, kulit putih dan menerima Deidara apa adanya? Itu sama aja dengan bahasa Arabnya masjid di tengah lautan!"

"Lo kok tiba-tiba nyasar ke Arab, sih?" tanya Kisame

"Apa artinya?" Sakura penasaran

"Mustahil!!" jawab Sasori

"Oh…," semua ilfill

"Gak mungkin! Di kriterianya ada kata cewek tulen!" bantah Tobi

"Trus Deidara itu apa?" Sakura heran

"Macho!" jawab Tobi

"?"

"Mantan chowok!" jelas Tobi yakin

"Berarti cewek dong?" ujar Neji

"Belum! Cuma sedang dalam tahap metamorfosis jadi cewek tulen!" ujar Tobi

"Sekarang dia masih dalam bentuk ulet atau kecebong?" Naruto pamer ketololannya yang super jenius

"Deidara itu manusia atau kodok sih?" bisik Shikamaru pada Choji

"Campuran, kali!" jawab Choji

"Jangan-jangan Kimimaro, lagi," desis Gaara

"Siapa tuh?" Hinata heran

"Tau! Kembarannya Akamaro, kali," jawab Sakura

"Akamaru, kali!" ralat Kiba. "Cantik-cantik bego," untung Sakura gak denger

"Ngaco! Jelas-jelas kriterianya rambut kuning! Kimimaro kan beruban gitu loh!" sela Kisame

"Kan bisa di cat! Pake Shasha full Colour! Mo ngilangin? Tinggal keramas aja kaleee!!" Gaara menyibakkan rambut merah ngejrengnya dengan gaya seorang bintang iklan hair colouring **( Na-chan, butuh sandal buat ngegaplok gak? )**

"Lo di bayar berapa sampai mau promosi gini?" kata Rock Lee risih

"Ah, sudahlah!" lerai Sasuke jemu. " Gimana kalo kita jodohkan Deidara ama Ino?"

"Betul juga!" kata Sai **(Lha? Sejak kapan dia ada?)**. "Kayaknya Ino cocok ama kriterianya,"

"Sai! Lo kok mau nyerahin Ino? Kalian dah putus?" Neji heran

"Gimana mo putus? Pacaran aja belom,"

"Heh?"

"Ino ya? Ah! Bener juga ya! Dia emang pantes dan sesuai criteria!" Sasori semangat

"Darimana lo tau? Ketemu aja belom! Jangan sok brilian, deh!" cibir Itachi

Semua (minus Shikamaru) mengangguk-angguk mantap, apalagi Tobi! Ia mengangguk berkali-kali, baru berhenti setelah di tempeleng Sasuke

"O mai Gad! Kenapa harus Ino yang jadi korban?" Shikamaru menangis dalam hati

"Oke! Besok kita mulai aksi kita! Kita bagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Tugas setiap kelompok sama, yaitu nyoba deketin Ino ama Deidara," ujar Itachi berwibawa **(cie….ngibul, tuh!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER : Penampilan tokoh baru!!**

**PLEASE… REVIEW….**

**Talkshow **

**Y : Hehehe, tadi gimana? Lucu?**

**Hidan : gari…..ng!!**

**Y : HEH?! Kenapa elo nongol?! Di chapter ini kan gak ada elo!!**

**H : Gak papa kan? Lagian Cuma di talkshow aja, pelit amat lo!!**

**Y : mana temen-temen lo?**

**H : Gue gak punya temen**

**Y : Oh….**

**H : kalo kawan punya!**

**Y : yah…terserahlah! ( mencoba bersabar) mana mereka?**

**H : gak ada yang mau nemenin lo di talkshow**

**Y : ( shock level puncak) what?!**

**H : Iya! Makanya, sebagai umat yang taat…gue berbaik hati nemenin makhluk mengenaskan kayak elo**

**Y : Dasar Titi DJ!!**

**H : apa tuh? Kalo Titi Kamal, Titi puspa, Sari Puspa, Puspa Bangsa dan Puspainem sih gue tau**

**Y : Titiek Puspa kali!! Lagian apa tuh Puspainem?**

**H : Istrinya Dewa Jashin**

**Y : -sweatdropped- Titi DJ! Masak gak tau?**

**H : (geleng dengan aura wajah bodoh yang polos alami)**

**Y : Titisan Dewa Jashin**

**H : Makasih….( tersenyum senang)**

**Y : Norak!**

**H : Eh…ngomong-ngomong, bincang-bincang, talking-talking, gimana kelanjutannya?**

**Y : Ada deh! Ntar tau lagi pembaca**

**H : ya udah! Bisikkin gue aja!**

**Y : Gak mau! Kuping lo bau!**

**H : Ggggrrrhhh!! Jangan buka aib gue dong!!**

**Y : ya udah! Maaf ya, pembaca! Kuping Hidan gak bau, kok! Coba bau sendiri, deh!! Dengan syarat, tutup hidung kalian pas deket telinga dia**

**H : gggrrrhhhh**

**Y : KYAAAAA!! ( Ngacir! Kecepatan 200m pedetik)**

**H : Yang mau jadi umat aliran Jashin? ( lagi2 ada promosi murahan)**

**THANKS! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!! KRITIK, SARAN, PENDAPAT, IDE, APALAH! Yang penting yang sopan, yah! Dont pissed me off!**

**Dei : yang mau jadi Macho? ( sejak kapan dia ada? )**

**Lowongan OC:**

**Wanted: **

**1.korban cewek yang mau dengan suka rela jadi jodohnya sang Leader Akatsuki (tebak aja sendiri ). **

**2. Cewek yang mau jadi adeknya cowok Akatsuki yang paling demen ngomong dengan embel-embel **_**un**_** !! ( siapa? Dah tau kan?)**

**Syarat : author sendiri yang bikin ciri-ciri fisiknya. Kalian yang mau daftar, Cuma perlu nyebutin nama serta alasan kenapa kalian berminat, di review kalian**

**Bakal yuki tongolin di chapter 5! Dan yang belum, tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Tetap review yah!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pembentukan Tim

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

By : Uchiha Yuki Sasori

CHAPTER 5

Seperti sebelumnya, sebelum saia tongolin ceritanya, saia and temen2 sarap (you know lah) saia mau balas repiu kalian

**Kakuzu :** Alice Glocyanne, tengkiu so much!! Dah mau repiu dari chapter pertama!! Labu ituh ya semacam penampungan bagi mereka yang punya bakat mbabu! Sebagai hadiah karena kebaikan kamu, saia angkat kamu sebagai bendahara Labu! Sssttt…kerjaanya megang uang terus loh! Tapi..sorry yah…rekues kamu dah keduluan ma yang lain.

**Yu :** runaway-dobe, makasih juga yah!! Saia juga lupa kamu dah pernah repiu ato gak. Kamu cowok yah? Sayang, saia gak bikin lowongan buat jadi partner Naru –sobs-

**Dei :** heLLzCat, emang bener2 ente bahlul!! Tambah mojokkin saia ajah!! Dukung saia jadi cowok tulen, dong!! Meskipun hatiku berat melupakan Sasori-danna **–di geplak Sasori-**. Duh…**-starry eyes-** banyak juga yang nge-pens ama aku yah! Yang minta jadi adekku banyak juga! Trims telah membuktikan bahwa hidupku ada artinya

**Itachi:** HyuuGaMisako, seperti yang udah di jelasin di atas, dah ada yang author breng-piip- itu pilih buat jadi adek Dei. Juga dah ada yang jadi cewek Pein. Tapi tenang aja, entar mungkin ada lowongan buat jadi cewek akyu… **–dengan PDnya-**. Gak papa kan? Yang penting Akatsuki

**Hidan :** naruchu-chan, seperti yang telah di katain Uchiha breng-piip- tadi, dah ada yang jadi adek si bencong itu **–di tampar Dei-**! Jangan nyesel yah, apa untungnya sih, jadi adek orang yang gak jelas gendernya itu? Mending jadi umat Jashin, ya gak? **–promosi-**

**Pein :** yah…selamat buat kamu,Hatake gHee!! Beruntung banget kamu kepilih jadi cewek gueeeeee!! Adain selamatan yah!!

**Kisame :** Chiby Angel-chan, maaf kalo ada kata2 yang salah di hati Anda. Yah…maklum, authornya sok kepedean pake bahasa Prince Harry…**-di tonjok author-**. Tawarannya buat kasting jadi pelawak? Hm…mikir2 deh

**Yu :** Inuzumaki Helen, Kakuzu jadi GeEr abis karena dikau menyanjung-sanjung Labu! Dia dah mulai dengan PeDenya promosi keluar kota bahkan keluar dunia, tuh

**Dei :** Inilah makhluk cewek paling tak beruntung yang kepilih jadi adek gue…!! ArtIsBang!! Btw, itu kan semboyan hidup dan mati gue, oi!! Ganti, dong! Jadi ArtIsBangsat…**-di timpuk kaleng soft drink-**

**Tobi :** yeah!! Tobis coming!! Sora Aburame, kamu adalah orang jenius pertama kali yang ngaku jenius dan mengenyek klan kami yang jenius diantara klan jenius-jenius lainnya! Thanks buat ejekannya,**-starry eyes-**

**Dei :** hadohhh…lagi2 yang rekues jadi adek gue! Gini nih, risikonya jadi cowok terkenal nan imut **–muntah jamaah-**. Yozora Ageha, kamu dah gak bisa jadi adekku. Bersyukurlah karena kamu gak terpilih…(??)

**Pein** : Azumi Uchiha, ayam sori. Rekues kamu dah keduluan ama yang lain. Jadi kekasih gelapku mau gak? **–di lempar telur busuk-**

**Kis : **Konoha HSM, Okey, ane panggil yu mr. Bodyguard deh. Guk guk guk, sini ada tulang, nih **–di geplak Tenten dari jarak jauh-**

**Saso :** GoodBoy Tobi, dah jelas kok deskripsinya. Terlalu jelas malah** –di pretelin tubuhnya ma Rin-chan-**

**Kaku :** Faika Araifa, yah, Sai emang bohong setelah mulutnya aku sumpal dengan ratusan ribu uang kertas **–ya iyalah, masak ratusan ribu uang logam?-**

**Sasori :** hoshino aya-chan, dah tau kan? Dah ada yang jadi adek Dei...seharusnya kamu ngucapin syukur karena gak ke pilih...tapi entar kalo ada lowongan OC jadi cewek akyu, daftar, yah...

**Hidan : **Sahara Mizuchikara, thanks dah repiu. Mau daftar Labu, gak? **-di rampok uangnya-**

**Itachi : **aya-yuki, wah, ampir sama namamu dengan nama Author breng-piip ini! Yah, ini juga dah update. Tengs ya!!

**END**

**Zets : ** aku kok gak kebagian?!

Itulah tadi balasan repiu dari Anda sekalian. Maaf, jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan di hati Anda **–kayak kata2 di undangan rapat RT-**. Buat yang gak kepilih…Im so sorry…!! Gak mungkin saia pilih semuanya kan? Harus Cuma satu. Gomen. Maaf. Ngapunten. Sorry!! Saia harap Anda tetep repiu dan suka fic ini. Sekali lagi, maaf!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kelompok pertama, SKH! Sakura, Kisame dan Hinata," ujar Itachi

"Oh! Kirain Serap, Keluarkan dan Hentikan," ujar Sasori

"Lo kira obat mencret?!" bentak Sasuke

"Wah!! Kisame paling ganteng!!" Naruto heboh "Dalam kelompok, maksudnya!"

Kisame mesem. "Baru kali ini ada yang bilang gitu. Biasanya _Wah! Kisame paling nyungsep!!_"

"Kelompok kedua, Tenten, Pein dan Gue,"

"Keberatan!!" Tenten angkat tangan

"Keberatan di tolak!" Itachi judes

"Gue belum ngemeng epe-epe gitu, lho!" batin Tenten mangkel. " masak gue satu kelompok ama om cabul dan kakek tua gitu?"

"Kelompok ketiga, Sasori dan Sasuke," lanjut Itachi

"OGAH!" Sahut Sasori dan Sasuke bareng, teringat kejadian di WTC **( Warung Tandus Cahaya ) **waktu itu.

"Tuh kan?!kalian emang kompak!"

"Kelompok ke empat, Kiba, Naruto dan Tobi,"

"Ini dia! Kelompok pelarian RSJ!!" ledek Kisame

"HUH!" trio sarap sewot

"Kelompok lima, Kakuzu, Gaara dan Sai,"

"Oh…jadi penjahit Akatsuki itu ikut?" seru Naruto teringat lawan aktingnya di Shippude volume 38 itu

"Akatsuki itu geng penjahat atau perusahaan konveksi sih?" gumam Kiba

"Kelompok enam, Shikamaru, Hidan, dan Shino"

Shikamaru menguap bosan " budak DJ yang sok kuat itu? Yang bisa ngubah tubuhnya jadi kayak Zebra Cross itu? Mukanya muka aspal lagi!"

"Kelompok tujuh, Choji, Neji dan Rock Lee,"

"YEAHHH!!" semangat ala Guy berkobar hebat pada diri Rock Lee

Krik…krik…krik…. Cuma jangkrik aja yang ngerespon

"Satu hal lagi!" ujar Itachi. " Tolong promosiin Deidara, yah?! Bilang yang baik-baik gitu!"

"Insya Allah kalo iman gue kuat," jawab Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di markas penyamun…eh! Akatsuki, un!

Tok-tok-tok **(suara ketukan pintu, bukan tukang bakso)**

Deidara yang lagi asyik mengepang seribu rambutnya, terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya di saat kepangannya berjumlah 999 **( di hitung ama doi, cing!)**. ia bersumpah, yang ketuk pintu dan menggangunya akan di jadikan kepangan yang keseribu **( candi prambanan versi kepang Deidara)**

Deidara membuka pintu, dan muncullah seorang gadis yang berambut kuning, berkilau, berponi dan di kepang dua itu. Kalo bukan karena melihat dadanya yang menonjol **( tempat pandangan pertama Deidara)**, udah di kira banteng Spanyol nih cewek

"Siapa, lo?" Deidara bertanya tajam. "Baru kali ini ada cewek yang berani nyamperin markas gue. Selama ini bencong-bencong pada yang nyamperin"

"Jadi ini markas Akatsuki? Bener?!" ujar cewek itu girang

"iya!" Deidara berlagak sombong. "Lo ngefans ya? Tanda tangannya entar aja! Nunggu bolpoin yang di bawa Pein," kata Deidara

"Bolpoin?"

"Iya! Kami kan Cuma punya satu! Itupun lagi ikut leader kami,"

"Um…bukan! Aku kesini bukan minta tanda tangan. Apalagi ngefan! Cih! Najis! Haram! Dosa! Gak level!"

"Kalo enggak ya udah kali!" ujar Deidara sewot " jadi mau apa lo?"

"Aku mau ketemu ama Deidara!" ujar cewek itu lantang. Sama sekali gak takut ama Deidara. Dianggapnya Deidara Cuma banci perempatan yang numpang di Akatsuki.

"Deidara? Gue Deidara," Deidara jadi heran sendiri

Cewek itu tampak terkejut! Ia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, lalu ia menatap Deidara dengan berseri-seri. Lalu cewek itu memeluk Deidara erat **(NB : Ini adalah momen yang pantas masuk rekor MURI!!)** ! Spontanitas!! Tanpa masang kuda-kuda ataupun ngasih kode

"WHAT THE….." Deidara syok saking kaget n senengnya! Dapat pelukan gratis n mendadak! Rejeki nomplok! Mungkin style rambut kepangnya ini membawa keberuntungan kali ya? Dengan model rambut gini, mungkin ia tambah kelihatan ganteng **(Muntah, nyok!!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di sebuah sawah yang tandus dan gersang….

"Assalamaualaikum," ujar seorang cewek yang bernama gHee-chan di dekat Pein yang lagi sibuk cari pohon tauge di sawah itu

"………..,"

"Assalamualaikum, Mas," kata gHee-chan lagi

"………..,"

"Assalamualaikum, Wahai Manusia," ujar gHee-chan mulai sewot

"Heh? Lo nyapa gue?" tanya Pein yang baru ngeh

"Tergantung! Situ manusia atau bukan,"

"Hehehehe," Pein kikuk. "Abis agama saya bukan Islam. Jadi gak tau tadi situ bilang apa,"

"Oh, maaf," kata gHee-chan malu. "Agama Mas apa?"

"Aliran Adden,"

"Oh..,"

"Tapi tergantung, sih. Kalo mood saya baik saya ikut Islam. Kalo jelek bisa Atheis,"

"Oh…," lagi-lagi gHee-chan Cuma bisa ber-oh- ilfill

Pein menatap cewek manis dan cantik di depannya ini. Cewek ini begitu cantik, putih dan sopan** (ceile….kalah deh Author!) **Cewek itu berjilbab rapi dan tubuhnya terbalut busana muslimah yang indah. Wajahnya pun bercadar, sehingga yang tampak hanyalah telapak tangan dan sebatas mata saja **( bayangin penampilan Aisyah di AAC)**

Sedangkan Pein? Sungguh kontras banget!! Udah wajahnya mesum, kayak preman, kumus-kumus lagi **( bayangin penampilan seorang haji! Seorang hajingan maksudnya). **Menyadari perbedaan bagai seorang ratu mulia dan budak hina itu, Pein jadi malu dan tambah ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya di pohon tauge

Dengan sedih, Pein menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan berharap saat ia buka, wajahnya akan menjelma setampan Tom Cruise

"Mbak, apakah wajah wajah saya udah kayak Tom Cruise?" tanya Pein HHC saat ia telah buka tangannya, tapi langsung cemas beneran saat dengan polos si Mbak menggeleng. "Oh….,"

"Saya kesini Cuma mau ngasih tau, kaki kanan Mas nginjek tanaman mawar putih saya!" gHee-chan menunjuk kaki kanan Pein

"Eh? Mawar?" Pein kaget. Benar juga! Sepohon kecil mawar putih kini telah gepeng dan bercap alas sandal Pein. Mahkota bunganya juga telah berwarna cappuccino!

"Maaf!" ujar Pein malu. "Kok kamu nanemnya disini, sih?"

"Gak papa!" uajr gHee-chan kalem, dalem hati di memaki_ "Breng-piip- kau!!"_. "Ini sawah Abah saya,"

"Oh…," Pein jadi serba salah. Udah ngerusak tanaman orang, maen masuk sawah orang tanpa surat ijin lagi!!

"Saya mau ngasih tau lagi," ujar gHee-chan

"Apalagi?"

"um..kaki kiri Mas nginjek kotoran kerbau," ujar gHee-chan sambil tersenyum geli

"WHAT?? Pantes! Dari tadi kok rasanya kaki saya lagi berendam air hangat!"

"Nama saya Pein! Pein Andreas Radcliffe! Masih saudaraan ama Daniel Radcliffe," kata Pein setelah membersihkan kainya di air ledeng

"Nama saya gHee Hatake,"

"Hatake? Kayak pernah tahu," gumam Pein heran sambil mengulurkan tangannya

gHee-chan tersenyum tanpa membalas uluran tangan Pein. "Maaf, bukan muhrimnya,"

"Muhrim? Makanan apaan tuh?"

gHee-chan tertawa kecil. "Kamu lucu, yah?"

"Masak, sih?" kepala Pein membesar dua kali lipat "Biasanya cewek-cewek langsung baca Ayat Kursyi kalo ketemu saya,"

"Bener kok! Omong-omong, tadi kamu ada apa ke sawah? Kamu bukan salah satu dari buruh tani Abahku, kan?"

"Bukan! Aku mau cari pohon tauge,"

"Buat apa?"

"Gantung diri," jawab Pein mantap. "Maunya sih terjun dari menara Eiffel, biar agak keren gitu,"

gHee-chan tertawa lagi. "Kamu emang lucu, ya?"

"Benerkah?" Pein blushing. "Kamu juga cantik! Mau gak jadi cewek aku?" **( contoh nembak ala gak tau malu)**

Giliran gHee-chan yang blushing. Kaget, senang, juga ada rasa mau muntah, tapi dikit kok!

"Asal kamu mau masuk Islam, aku mau," **(contoh penerimaan cinta tanpa pikir panjang)**

"Beres!" Pein menirukan kalimat syahadat yang di ucapkan gHee-chan

Sekarang wajah gHee-chan tambah merona

"Gue punya cewek! Gue punya cewek!!" teriak Pein senang sambil mengacung-acungkan tinjunya ke udara, yang kayak orang baru menang lotre

"HEH! BAHLUL!! ENTE SIAPE?! MAEN DEKETIN ANAK ANE SEENAK PERUT!!" teriak seorang laki-laki tua sambil berlari dan mengacung-acungkan pisau pemotong daging.

"Abah?" gHee-chan kaget

"WHAT? Abah kamu?!" Pein syok, langsung panik. "Aku pergi yah! Kayaknya pisau Abah kamu tajem banget tuh! Kalo kamu butuh aku, panggil namaku tiga kali sambil hentak-hentakkan kaki kamu tiga kali juga! Jangan lupa, dupanya 3 kilo"

"HEY BAHLUL! AWAS ENTE!!"

"UGWAAAAAAA….," Pein ngacir

"Pein? Sebenarnya kau setan atau jin?" desis gHee-chan ngeri

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lo siapa sih?" Tanya Deidara pura-pura risih, padahal dalam hati dia berteriak _" O YEAH!! AHA!! YEAH!! AHA!! YEAH!! AHA!!"_

"Aku….,"

"Siapa, sih?" Kakuzu datang memotong kalimat cewek itu

Cewek itu segera melepas pelukannya, Deidara kembali kecewa

"Gak tau! Maen peluk, aja!" ujar Deidara

"Wah! Rekor nih! Kamu cewek pertama yang mau menyentuh tubuh Deidara, lho," ujar Kakuzu

"Apa maksudmu, lintah darat?!" Deidara sewot

"Kenalin!!" cewek itu merebut tangan Kakuzu dengan paksa dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan hebat. "Nama aku Seiryuu Yuk Ya Yuuuukkk!! Panggil aja Seiryuu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"APA??" Deidara dan Kakuzu kompak!

"Jangan-jangan kamu jin yang nongol dari cincin ku ya??" Deidara syok

"Aku minta 3 permintaan!!" Kakuzu heboh. " Uang, Duit, Money!! Yang banyak!!"

"Bukan! Aku manusia asli! Dasar! Bener gak sih, kalian Akatsuki? Pada bego mampus!" Seiryuu sewot

"Nama kamu itu loh…. Nge-copy nama cincinku!" Deidara protes

"Ya meneketehe!!" ujar Seiryuu. "Gini ya, om-om mata duitan! Aku kesini cari kakakku! Namanya Deidara! Dari Iwagakure! Aku mau ketemu dia untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa Kakakku masih idup, gak seperti berita yang bilang kalo dia diculik Wewe Gombel!"

"……….,"

"……..,"

"………,"

"Kenapa sih?" Seiryuu heran saat 2 makhluk Tuhan di depannya ini ngowoh! **( jangan di bayangin!!) **"Jadi siapa yang namanya Deidara?!" bentak Seiryuu garang

"Dia," Kakuzu dan Deidara saling tunjuk

"Kalian yang bener, dong! Gini deh! Kata ibu, kakakku Deidara punya wajah blasteran. Blasteran antara cowok dan cewek!"

"Bukan gue! Dia!" Deidara menunjuk Kakuzu

"Dia sih blasteran antara wajah tikus dan manusia. Koruptor! Berarti kamu kakakku, ya?!" Seiryuu kembali memeluk Deidara. Deidara kembali terbang dan menari…jauh tinggi ke tempat kau ber….hey! kok malah nyanyi lagu Bintang Kecil, sih?

"Tapi tunggu dulu!" Deidara melepas pelukan Seiryuu. "sejak kapan gue punya adik? Perasaan gue anak tunggal, deh!"

"Aku adikmu , tolol!" Deidara kena gaplok.

"Perasaan pas gue pergi ibu gue gak mengandung, deh!"

"Ibu mengandung aku pas kakak udah pergi,"

"Kok bisa? Waktu itu Ayah kan udah mati sebulan sebelum kepergian gue,"

"Kakak gak tau ya? Ayah tuh poligami! Aku anak dari istrinya yang ke 3! Kakak anak dari istrinya yang ke 13,"

"Angka sial, tuh," celetuk Kakuzu

"Oh….tapi gue gak yakin lo adik gue! Secara, selama ini banyak yang ngaku-ngaku jadi keluarga gue, pacar gue, temen gue!"

"Ada juga lho yang ngaku-ngaku jadi majikan Deidara," ujar Kakuzu lagi

"Percaya, deh! Nih liat! Rambut kita sama-sama kuning berkilau, kan?"

" gak menjamin! Rambut Itachi yang hitam memukau aja gak bisa membuktikan kalo dia adiknya Krisdayanti,"

"ADUH!!" Deidara kena gaplok lagi "Ngeyel amat, sih!! Aku adikmu tauk! Percaya?!" bentak Seiryuu sambil nempelin kunai di leher Deidara

"Iya…percaya, deh," pasrah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NEXT CHAPTER : SKHs team action**

**Please….Reviews!!**

**Talkshow**

**Dei : Aku gak terima! Gak terima! Gak terima!!**

**Y : Elo lagi! Elo lagi! Kalo gak terima ya tolak aja! Repot amat!**

**D : Kenapa sih lo, selalu menjelek-jelekkan gue?! Kurang apa coba gue?! Berseni! Ganteng ( narsis puol!!)! Anggota Akatsuki lagi (hal yang gak penting buat di pamerin)**

**Y : Kurang aura cowoknya!**

**D : ……….**

**Y : Elo ngambek? Sentimen amat**

**D : Gue bukan sentimen, tapi milimen**

**Y : Gue panggilin Seiryuu ya!**

**D : Gak usah! Siapa tuh? Gak kenal!**

**Seiryuu : ( tiba-tiba di belakang Deidara dan nempelin kunai di leher tuh cowok) Apa kau bilang?**

**D : Eh! Iya! Kenalin pembaca! Ini my baka imouto! Cantik kan?**

**Y : gue belum manggil kok udah nongol? Jangan-jangan bener lagi, dia jin dari cincin Deidara**

**gHee : ( tiba2 datang dan langsung nendang kepala Dei ) Dasar bencong oon! Pembaca mana bisa liat?!**

**D : Ya dirasain aja, deh!**

**Deidara kena gaplok lagi**

**S : Lo pikir gue eskrim pake di rasain?!**

**Y : ………… (ngowoh! Adegan tadi berlangsung amat cepat. Tau-tau pipi Deidara dah nggembung)**

**S : Kyaaaa!! Yuki-chan! Thanks berat ya! Udah ngabulin request ku buat ketemu aniki ku!!**

**G : thanks juga dah jadiin akyu ceweknya Pein!!**

**Y :….(Cuma ngangguk. Takut ikut di gaplok kalo salah ngomong)**

**S : Yuki-chan baik, deh! Sasuke beruntung milikkin Yuki-chan! (Di tendang Sasu FC). **

**G : Sasori-kun juga lucky jadi kakak Yuki-chan (Di depak Saso FC)!**

**Y : …….( masih ngangguk2 aja)**

**S : Oke! Pembaca! Itulah tadi cuplikan talkshow kami! Maaf kalo lagi2 gak jelas! **

**G : Tunggu chapter 6 ya! C U!!**

**Y & D : ……………**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!!**

**Seiryuu : Yang mau jadi Seiryuu fan club?**

**AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!**

**LOWONGAN OC:**

**Cewek buat jadi temennya Seiryuu-chan, adeknya Deidara!! Buat? Yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Deidara lah!!**

**Yang berminat, silahkan cantumkan nama Anda di review MCAA ini. Bakal Yuki tongolin di chapter 6 entar!!**

**WAIT FOR CHAPTER 6!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6 : SKH vs TPI

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI

**CHAPTER 6**

Seperti biasa, sebelum kita menuju ceritanya, segenap gerombolan cowok **(NB: **cowoknya delapan setengah dan ceweknya nol koma lima –di gampar Deidara yang merasa tersinggung-**) **awan norak dan saia mau bales revyu kalian

**Yu : **Kak Wisnu...thanks yah, dah mau luangin waktu buat baca and repiu fic gak bermutu inih...gak mungkin para gelandangan ini akan memburuku. Biasanya kan mereka yang di buru satpol PP **–ngelirik Pein dkk-**

**Pein : **hoshino aya-chan, thanks dah repiu dari chap awal...seneng, deh, eikye **–ilfil mode, on- **adek baik...**-aya-chan, sejak kapan kau jadi adek angkat Pein?-**

**Tobi :** melissa as tenten, rekues kamu entar di pertimbangin ama Author. Kalo lebih dari 10 kilo, gak di turutin XP

**Dei :** untuk orang yang pake nama seni adalah ledakan atau ArtIsBang, okeh tenks buat repiu kamu **–agak sewot, semboyannya di copy- **thanks dah review double

**Itachi :** HyuuGaMisako, tenang aja, entar siapa yang jadi cewekku bakal di pertambangin ma Author. Pasalnya, gak hanya dikau seorang yang mengidamkanku...

**Hid :** phillip william-wammy **–sambil baca catatan di kertas kecil-**, apa nama ente gak kependekan tuh? Okeh! Thanks buat repiu, kamu. Salam DJ

**Kakuz (bukan Kakus) : **cattleya.queen, apa maksud kamu yang bagian _kakuzu nangis itu bener2 kakuzu bangeT!!_ ?? **–sambil ngitungin bunga bon kas-**

**Saso :** Inuzumaki Helen, jangan merendahkan dirimu dengan mau jadi fans berat LABU, organisasi yang gak berseni gituh! maap, rekues kamu dah keduluan ma yang lain. Cory...jangan marah yah...**-gunain puppy eyes no jutsu ala Sasori. So sweeettt-**

**Zetsu : **Alice Glocyanne, ya, berbahagialah megang duit Labu XP. Btw, bukan kamu yang terpilih jadi temen ArtIsBang-sat. Bersyukurlah...

**Kisa :** Chiby Angel-chan, okeh, entar saranmu kami pertimbangkan. Btw, jangan sekarat, yah...entar bisa repot X)** –senyum manis Kisame-**

**Itachi : **m4yuura, tenks dah repiu, btw, bukan kamu yang kepilih jadi temen ArtIsBang-s..**-di bekep ama yang punya nama-**...X) sory...

**Dei : **Azumi Uchiha, bersiaplah untuk ber OOC ria dengan ArtIsBang-s-piip-t!! Kamu yang terpilih jadi temen Sei-chan X). Betewe, jangan rela menyerahkan kehormatanmu untuk mau jadi kekasih gelap seorang buronan kelas S kayak Pein **–elo juga buronan kan, Deidara?!-**

**Saso : **naruchu-chan, enak aja! DanRad tuh cowok akyu tahuuuu!! **–di kasih acungan jari tengah ama Rin-chan XP- **yah...aku emang selalu tampak cute dan baby face banget...

**Kakuz (Bukan Kakus) : **kagurafuuko, jangan sebut aku tukang panjaitan, dong...gak Akatsuki banget! Iya, Pein lagi nangis terpuruk gara2 harga dirinya yang dari awal dikit ituh sekarang jadi habis bis bis!!

**Pein: **runaway-dobe, saia mewakili perasaan bersalah Author yang udah dengan sok pedenya nganggep kamu cowok **–ngelirik Author yang mo gantung diri di pohon lumut-**. Iya, nih, harga diriku udah di renggut olehnya...

**Tobi :** Vic70rZ, sasori anak haram. Dia gak punya adek. Jadi, mustahil bikin OC jadi adek dia XP

**Yu: **Yozora Ageha, cory, dah tahu kan, dah ada yang jadi temen ArtIsBang **–tanpa menyebutkan 3 huruf tersakral-** cory...**-dengan penuh rasa penyesalan-**

**Hid :** Sahara Suiryoku, bapak Dei punya istri sampai kalo di jejer kayak orang ngantri minyak gas gituh **–di bekep Dei-**

**Kisa: **AeroRange, gak papa kalo mau curhat, aku akan setia mengusap airmata mu dan mendengar keluh kesamu **–Itachi di bakar api jeles-**. Ya, Author juga sering keki ama angka 13

**Saso : **GoodBoy Tobi...**-speechless-**

**Itachi :** Faika Araifa, ya, rekues kamu bakal di pertimbangkan. Tau kan alasannya apa...**-mengedip centil-** X)

**Zetsu : **aya-yuki, yup! Thanks dah review...**-sambil nyiapin piring dan garpu-**

**Itachi : **miyu201, thanks dah review...betewe...teganya kau mendiamkan cerita ini tanpa di baca. Tapi..untung inget XP

**Kakuz (Bukan Kakus) :** LovelyCatGirl, uang duit, money ituh berbeda. Tulisannya...thanks dah rev

**Hid :** Sasukes-little-panda, okeh! Kayaknya klan Uchiha penyayang binatang, nih...ampe melestarikan hewan langka gitu..tengs!!

Nah...itu tadi sekilas dan secuplik balasan buat review kalian. Tolong, jika ada kata yang gak enak, harap di rasain enak aja **–di geplak-**. Maaf. Terima kasih banyak buat waktu luang yang kalian sisakan untuk review dan baca fic ancur ini. Trims. Dan buat yang gak kepilih meski dah dua kali rekues, tolong, maafkan saia. Saia juga bingung waktu milih salah satu di antara kalian. Saya harap Anda semua maklum XP. Maaf kan saia...**-nangis-**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hari ini, hari kelompok Obat Mencret, eh! Sakura, Kisame dan Hinata, melaksanakan tugas! Sakura dan Hinata membawa Ino jalan-jalan ke taman kampung dengan alasan _"Ada tamu special buat elo,"_. Kisame bagian jemput Deidara dengan alasan _"Dei!! Anggota Akatsuki kena wabah virus Ebola di Konoha! tengok, yuk!!"_.

"Orang itu…rambutnya kuning, ada mulut di kedua telapak tangannya! Dadanya juga! Liat aja ntar!" ujar Hinata

"Kalo nanti ada yang ganggu elo, setan atau apa gitu….," Sakura nyerahin kertas bertuliskan sesuatu pada Ino. "Lo tinggal baca aja ini!"

"O…oke!" Ino agak heran

Di lain sisi….Kisame menuju ke taman Konoha dengan Deidara di sampingnya.

"Ntar kita harus temuin dokter yang merawat temen2 kita di Taman, dulu! Baru jenguk!"

"Kenapa di taman?"

"Lo pikir dokter gak butuh refreshing?"

"Gak,"

"Kalo entar ada apa-apa….," Kisame nyerahin kertas bertuliskan sesuatu ke tangan Deidara "Lo baca aja ini!"

"Buat apa sih?" Deidara langsung memasukkan kertas itu ke kantong jubahnya tanpa membacanya

"Ya buat elo, lah!"

"??"

Ino kebingungan. Tadi Sakura dan Hinata pamit ke toilet taman. Katanya mau buang air. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali-kembali juga! Mereka ke toilet Taman Gantung Babilonia apa? Terpaksa Ino nunggu orang special itu disini sendiri

Deidara terpaksa meneruskan perjalanan ke taman Konoha sendirian. Tadi Kisame pamit ke toilet dengan alasan _"Gue rasa tamu bulanan gue datang"_. Heran…karena tuh orang kelamaan, akhirnya Deidara pergi sendiri ke taman

Di toilet….

Sakura dan Hinata terkejut melihat Kisame yang nongol begitu aja di depan pintu toilet cewek

"Lo ngapain?!" bentak Sakura

"Om Kisame….," Hinata hampir pingsan

"Sesuai rencana, gue ninggalin Dei sendirian. Biar dia bisa berduaan ama Ino,"

"Apa gak ada tempat lain selain toilet cewek?!"

"Toilet cowok,"

"SHANNAROOOOOO!!"

**(terlalu tragis untuk di lanjutkan, 17th ke atas)**

Ino melihat seorang berambut kuning berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya seorang bintang film Hollywood yang melangkah di red carpet. Angin meniupkan rambut panjangnya, dengan slow motion, rambut itu berkibar-kibar bak seorang bintang iklan Sampo Clear! Ino merasa perasaanya langsung jelek begitu melihat orang itu

Deidara melihat cewek yang duduk di bangku taman. Apakah itu sang dokter? Kata Kisame, pokoknya dokternya adalah satu-satunya cewek yang duduk di bangku! Tapi sekarang yang dia lihat ada 2 cewek! Nenek-nenek dan remaja! Yang mana?!

Ino melihat orang itu kian mendekat. Deg-degan perasaannya

Deidara mencoba menghampiri salah seorang cewek itu. "Permisi, apakah anda dokter yang menunggu saya?"

"Ah! Kamu genit, deh!" nenek itu tersenyum genit. "Jangan menggodaku! Aku lebih pantas jadi nenekmu,"

"Astaghfirulloh…..,"

Ino mencoba bertanya pada orang yang baru aja tanya ke nenek di sampingnya ini. "Hai! Apakah kamu orang special yang mencariku? Kamu cantik deh!" kata Ino mulai percakapan

Deidara merasa sebel dengan cewek remaja ini! Gak kenal-kenal udah ngehina dia cantik lagi!! Tapi…bukankah gadis ini dokternya?

"Hai! Kamu dokter, ya? Aku Deidara, cowok tulen!!"

Ino hamper syok mendengar ucapan cewek ini! Dia bilang cowok tulen? Apakah dia tomboy? Kelainan? Menduga Ino dokter, lagi! Ino kan hanya ninja medis, kan? –Maaf, kalo Author salah-

"Bukan! Aku bukan dokter!"

Nenek itu pergi, meninggalkan bangku kosong yang langsung diduduki Deidara yang merasa pantatnya perlu istirahat

"Masak, sih?" ujar Deidara

"Aku bukan dokter!"

"Trus kamu tau siapa dokter yang aku cari?"

"Ya meneketehe!"

"………," Deidara bingung

"Tapi kamu itu cowok atau cewek, sih? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi, orang special yang di maksud!"

"Aku cowok tulen! Gak percaya? Mo lihat?" Deidara membuka kancing jubahnya

"ENGGAK!!" teriak Ino sambil merem rapat

"Kenapa?" Tanya Dei yang mau memperlihatkan jakunnya. **–hehehe…kali ini** **Author tidak salah lagi-**

"Buat apa benda kayak gitu di pamerin?!" Ino pikirannya ngeres. "Dasar Bencong terminal!!"

"Ggggrrhhhh," Deidara mulai kerasukan iblis

"ada Setan nongol….," desis Ino. Ino teringat perkataan Sakura. Segera dibacanya kertas itu.

Deidarapun teringat petuah **(cie…gak pantes amat!!) **Kisame. Segera ia mengambil kertas di kantongnya dan membacanya

Inilah bacaan mereka (di baca dalam waktu bersamaan )

Ino : Allohula Illa ha illa huwal khoiyu...

Deidara : "Aarrrgghhh!! Panas!! Panas!! Hentikan!!"

Ino : ??

Deidara : ??

"Kisame kok nulis ginian, sih?! Apa artinya??" geram Deidara setelah nyadar dan menatap tulisan di kertas itu.

"Elo setan beneran?" tukas Ino ilfill

"Gue….," Deidara malu. Gak nyangka kertas dari Kisame bertuliskan gitu

"Gak jelas lo!"

Ino pun pergi dari sana dengan langkah sebal. "Awas kau, Sakura, Hinata!" geram Ino

"Awas kau Hiu bangsat!" geram Deidara

Sedangkan itu, sedari tadi SKH mengintip dari balik semak-semak setelah sebelumnya pergi dari toilet cewek karena Kisame yang ngotot mau ikut bertiga di toilet cewek juga.

"SHANNAROOOO!!" untuk kedua kalinya Kisame giginya rontok

"Kenapa, sih?!" protes Kisame setelah mereka melihat Ino pergi. Begitu juga Deidara yang balik keluar gerbang Konoha. Gerbangnya bisa terlihat dari tempat sembunyi mereka

"Lo kenapa bikin tulisan gitu di kertas?! Gara-gara elo, kita gatot! Gagal total!"

"Itu sesuai kan? Ino yang baca Al-Quran dan Deidara yang kepanasan! Udah wajar!" Kisame membela diri

"Udahlah Sakura….," hibur Hinata kalem " bukannya hal itu menguntungkan kita? Sebagai teman Ino, kita gak rela kan, Ino jadian dengan cowok kayak cewek tadi!"

"……….." Sakura

"Benerkan?" lanjut Hinata

"KYAHAHAHA! MAKASIH KISAME! HIU BAIK, DEH!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Kisame

"……." Kisame

"THANKS BERAT YA! BERKAT ELO, MISI KITA GAGAL! AKU SENANG! AKU GEMBIRA RIA!" Sakura melompat-lompat senang

"??"Hinata dan Kisame

"Apa gara-gara kegagalan misi kita, Sakura jadi gila ya?" gumam Hinata khawatir

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Di sebuah jembatan yang hamper patah….

"Gggrhhh!! Gue gak terima! Masak kakak gue di jodohin, sih?!" gerutu Seiryuu sebal saat ia tahu dari si ember Kakuzu tentang perjodohan Deidara. Itupun setelah Seiryuu nyogok tuh om dengan cendol semangkok. Informasi dari Kakuzu kan gak gratisan!!

"Emang kakak gue gak laku apa? Dia laku, kok! Tinggal di obral murah, pasti ada yang minat!" geram Seiryuu

"Gue gak bakal biarin kakak gue di jodohin! Dia harus jomblo seumur hidup!!" tekad Seiryuu dalam hati

Tulalit..tulalit… HP Seiryuu bergetar dan mengeluarkan ringtone khas kepribadiannya. Imuza-chan calling. **–Seiryuu suka ngebalik2 nama orang-**

"Tumben dia nelpon. Biasanya gue mulu yang kontak," gerutu Seiryuu sambil ngelihat Hpnya. "Abis ngembat pulsa darimana nih, anak,"

"Hula," sapa Seiryuu

"Hugha-hugha," sapa Azumi-chan

"Lo gitu kayak kingkong aja!" gerutu Seiryuu sweat dropped

"Lha kan aku lagi telpon kingkong, makanya harus pake bahasa kingkong," alasan Azumi-chan

"Lha yang ngerti bahasa kingkong kan Cuma kingkong doang," kata Seiryuu yang membuat Azumi-chan kalah telak

"Lo ngapain, Sei? Gue mendapat firasat kalo elo sekarang ada di jembatan yang hamper patah dan menggerutu soal kakak lo," kata Azumi-chan

"Lo abis belajar dari Mama Lorent apa, kok tepat banget pikiran lo?" kata Seiryuu. "Iya nih, tolongin gue dong, " pinta Seiryuu memelas

"Waduh...gue lagi gak punya receh, Sei," kata Azumi-chan

"Lo kira gue mo ngemis apa?" bentak Seiryuu. "Tolongin gue dong... lo kan sahabat gue,"

"Alah! Kalo ada maunya aja lo bilang gue sahabat. Biasanya lo bilang gue pembokat lo,"

"Lha? Elo kan pembokat yang gue anggap sahabat?"

"Untung aja di telpon. Gue lagi pegang linggis, nih. Bisa gue sodok tuh mulut," kata Azumi-chan. "Tapi oke, deh! Apa?"

Seiryuu tersenyum licik. "Gini...,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kali ini, giliran kelompok TPI **( Tenten, Pein dan Itachi! Bukan channel televisi!)** yang beraksi! Tenten kebagian tugas ngajak Ino ke Pasar Malem. Sedangkan Pein ngajak Deidara melalui surat kaleng buat bantuin Pein jualan di Pasar Malem itu. Sedangakan si Itachi menjadi sutradara (??).

"Jualan apa, lo?" tanya Deidara sambil bantuin Pein mendirikan stand dagangnya

"Jual foto. Foto artis, foto orang pemerintahan, foto tempat wisata,"

"Darimana lo dapat itu semua?" Deidara gak ngeh

"Dari Koran bekas! Tidak hanya itu, foto satwa langka, foto flora, suku dayak, Akatsuki, orang hilang, buronan, tukang listrik, semua lengkap!" Pein melihat Itachi yang menatapnya bersembunyi di balik pajangan lukisan shimpanse dari jarak 100 meter dari Pein

"Ekspresinya mana?!" teriak Itachi tanpa suara, hanya mulutnya aja yang gerak. Pein cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sweat dropped. Agak syok juga melihat fakta betapa miripnya lukisan itu dengan orang yang bersembunyi di baliknya

"Koran mana yang pernah mau memuat foto Akatsuki? foto tukang listrik lagi!"

"Ada! Foto tukang listrik yang mati kesetrum listrik di koran Sindo! Foto gue juga banyak, lho! Foto gue pake piyama, pake kimono, foto gue yang lagi tidur manis, kegigit nyamuk, yang lagi jalan, yang lagi pose funky, feminin, rock juga! Juga ada foto gue yang lagi di kerubutin cewek-cewek, lho!"

"Oh…emang laku? Kalo laku itupun pasti di jadiin penangkal tikus di dapur. Foto lo yang di kerubutin cewek? Bukannya waktu itu lo di gaplok mereka karena abis memfoto mereka yang lagi mandi di sungai?"

"Gue bukan memfoto! Gue cuma ngerekam doang!"

"Parah!"

"Eh, foto Kisame juga ada lho," ujar Pein sambil ngelihatin sebuah foto dari koran dengan gambar hiu tergelepar sekarat. "Ini waktu dua kakinya putus! Untung cepet di kasih pertolongan pertama ama Kakuzu"

Deidara : DEG. "Diapain ama Kakuzu?"

"Di selotip. Secara waktu itu benang Kakuzu lagi kehabisan stok. Di duga kakinya putus akibat ledakan!"

"O…o y..yy..yah?" Deidara pucat

Pein mengangguk. "Di kaki kirinya yang putus ada tulisan _Ledakan seniman, Un! 24 April 2008_ gitu! Juga ada tanda tangannya, lho!! Pas di tanya siapa pelakunya, Kisame jawab_ "dia adalah……" _"

"Siapa?" jantung Deidara berdegup cepat

"Pas kita lagi penasaran..Eh, dia pingsan sambil bilang "_To Be Continued"_ gitu. Sampai sekarang dia masih koma"

"Fuh!!" Deidara legah. "Moga-moga aja ampe titik,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten menggandeng Ino menelusuri deretan stand. Tiba-tiba Tenten melihat Itachi yang berada di balik sebuah mahakarya shimpanze

"Gila! Hampir gue gak bisa bedain, mana lukisan dan mana duplikatnya! Strategis dan matching banget tempatnya!" batin Tenten

"Ajak Ino ke Pein!" teriak Itachi tanpa suara ke Tenten

"Apa?" Tenten balas teriak tanpa suara

"Pe-in! A-jak - I-no – ke – Pe-in!!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk stand Pein

"Apa sih?!" balas Tenten, masih tanpa suara

"AJAK INO KE PEIN, BUDEG!!" teriak Itachi keras, kali ini dengan suara yang mampu membuat sebuah sandal jepit mendarat dengan selamat di kepalanya.

"Dasar! Udah kakek-kakek teriak bikin rebut aja! Sana pulang! Entar masuk angin!" ujar orang yang menyambit kepala Itachi dengan jepit tadi. "Balikin sandal gue!"

"Iya! Maaf, Bang!" ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan sandal yang sebelumnya bertengger di kepalanya.

"Suara apa tadi itu?" tanya Ino yang denger suara teriakkan

"Ah! Gak papa! Paling-paling suara orang kejambret! Udah biasa. Ikut gue, yuk!"

"Kemana?" Ino punya feeling jelek

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Talkshow : **

**Y : Yeah! Chapter enem kali ini udah selesai!!**

**Pein : Enam kali! Tau EYD gak sih?**

**Y : bukan **_**tau**_**! Tapi tahu! Tahu EYD gak sih?!**

**Pe : Eh, kapan nih, kisah asmara (hueks!!) gue ama Ghee-chan lo munculin lagi?**

**Y : Perasaan Ghee -chan dah kapok deh minta jadi cewek lo! Dia dah sadar dan taubat akan kekhilafannya!!**

**Pe : sirik lo! Gak Adil! Masak si ArtIsBang mulu yang lo tongolin!!**

**Itachi : Iya! kekasih gelapku juga kapan lo tongolin?!**

**Y : sejak kapan kau hadir?**

**Pe : kekasih gelap? Cie…MAKSA AMAT! Tampang kayak elo punya satu cewek juga udah sebuah keajaiban dunia! Pake kekasih gelap segala!**

**I : Sirik lo!**

**Y : emang pacar beneran lo siapa Chi?**

**I : Cha-chi-cha-chi! Lo kate gue banchi? Kekasih sejati gue….**

**P : jangan bilang Sasuke!**

**I : Yah…ketebak, deh!**

**Y : HUAPPA?! Dia tunangan gue tauk! (plak! Itachi di gaplok pake klompen Jiraiya. Lalu Author di sodok ama raket tennis ma Sasu FC)**

**P : Lo brother complex ya?**

**I : bukan! Cuma gue cinta aja ama adek gue itu**

**P : Sama aja tolol!!**

**I : Gwahahaha!! Dasar!! Otak udang!! Kalian bego apa?! Mana mungkin geto loch! Seorang Uchiha kece kayak gue brother complex? **

**Y & P : ( muntah jamaah)**

**I : Gue akan selalu setia pada cewek yang akan jadi cewek gue. I love her all the times**

**Y : nyontek darimana lo kata-kata itu?**

**I : dari iklan pembersih wajah cewek**

**Y : Oh…**

**Y : Yah….lagi-lagi gak bisa bikin talkshow yang jelas! Maaf yah! Abis, Yuki selalu di dampingi orang-orang setress mulu kalo talkshow sih!! Sasuke!! Kapan kau ikut talkshow?! Maaf!! Tunggu chapter 7 nya ya!!**

**PLEASE….REVIEW….DONG!! Pake anonymous review juga bisa X) Yang males log in ato gak punya account, silahkan review –senyum ala iblis mania review-**

**Lowongan OC:**

**Cowok yang mau jadi preman WTC ( Warung Tandus Cahaya )!! 2 orang!!**

**Warning : Peran untuk lowongan di atas sangat OOC, Malu-maluin, gila!!**

**Yang minat, cantumkan nama Anda di review MCAA ini. Kirimkan ke PO BOX MCAA : chapter 6!! Tidak di pungut biaya sepeserpun! Nama kalian bakal Yuki pake di chapter selanjutnya**

**-- Hati-hati penipuan yang mengatasnamakan Yuki Uchiha --**

**PLEASE…REVIEW….**


	7. Chapter 7 : TPI vs WTC

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

**Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki**

**By : Uchiha Yuki Sasori**

**CHAPTER 7**

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengatakan beberapa patah kata untuk membalas review kalian XD

**Yuki n Akatsuki: **RyuutaLagiBuru2jadiGaSmptLo..., okeh..pen name kamu apa? Makasih atas review na **–dengan intonasi dan waktu yang bareng-**

**Itachi : **Ruki-fan, kenapa gak Itachi-fan?? **–protes gak penting-**, okeh…makasih dah review semua chapter! Yippie!! Aku kasih sun jauh nih…tangkap yah….emmuaaacchhh!! **–ilfill mode on-**

**Pein : **Sora Echizen, gak papa. Sok kenal juga gak papa. Gak kenal juga gak papa **–di tabok-**. Hiks….kenapa minta foto Itachi?? Fotoku banyak loh…obral! Cepek dapat 100!! **–betapa gak lakunya-**

**Yuki :** miu.chya-chan, okeh! Ini juga di update. Thanks, yah!!

**Deidara: **Ryuuta, kamu di bikin Author breng-piip- ini ngakak kayak orgil! Lha kami?? Kami di bikin jadi orgil beneran!!

**Sasori : **nae-rossi uchiha, wakakak!! Ayam sori. Ceritanya dah di planning. Sasuke akan ikut denganku ke tempat gaul favorit kami (u know where). Maap **–ngasih puppy eyes no jutsu ala Sasori-**

**Tobi :** Yuuichi93, wah…dah review banyak, nih…makasih, makasih…kamu gak tahu, yah?? Deidara kan emang asli setan! 100 persen made in Neraka Jahannam **–di putus ama Deidara-**

**Hidan :** miyu201, yah…makasih atas pendapatnya. Makasih atas pujiannya. Semoga kau berada dalam lindungan DJ **–ngibul-**

**Zetsu :** Akasuna no Ryan, makasih banyak dah review!! Ini juga di update!! Ya…seperti yang udah di katain anak psikopat tadi (u know who), Deidara 100 persen made in neraka jahannam

**Yuki :** xxx, entah siapa namamu. Makasih banyak atas pendapatnya! Khakha…itung2 buat nambah review XP

**Deidara :** Dhieenn.Glocyanne, apa maksudmu wapadalah…waspadalah ituh? Kayak aku ini Bung Napi ajah! **–sewot-**

**Kakuzu : **aya-yuki, Anda suka fic ini? 5000 ribu sekali baca **–nyodorin tangan dengan tatapan lintah darat-**

**Kisame : **meL.cha.n.uchiha, karena Tobi sekarang lagi selingkuh dengan cewek lain **–ngelirik Tobi ma Deidara yang mojok-**, maka saya yang bales review kamu. Yo! Gud job dah ngebongkar rahasia kami!

**Yuki :** Adiz, okeh. Kamu akan saya jadikan preman WTC. Bersiap siaplah…tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan si bencong itu. **–masih ngelirik Dei yang lagi yaoi ria dengan Tobi-**

**Hidan : **K0riend, hehehe…jangan kasihani Itachi. Dia aja gak ngasihani orang lain.

**Pein : **Azumi Uchiha, okeh. Jangan kelewat seneng. Abis ini kamu pasti kelewat malu….khukhukhu….**-tertawa misterius dan gak jelas-**

**Kisame : **Sahara Suiryoku, foto SBY?? Surabaya?? Adanya juga Tokyo….**-maap. Kisame gak lulus SD-**

**Itachi : **Adohh…plis, dong kalian!! Jangan bahas tentang simpanse dan aku lagi!! Naruchu-chan, jangan sangkut pautkan sasuke! Dia gak bersalah! Aku yang salah! Kalo bahas simpanse, bahas aku ajah! Jangan sangkut paut kan sasuke! **–plin-plan-**

**Deidara : -baru balik dari kencan- **Rin Kajuji, emang chapter kemarin kelewat pendek. Tapi chapter kali ini 9 halaman, lho…gak kepanjangan??

**Kakuzu : **Inuzumaki Helen, kenapa selalu aku sering yang balas review kamu?? Yah…Itachi emang gak jelas. Entah bener atau enggak rumor kalo dia jadi chunin pada usia muda itu.

**Tobi :** runaway-dobe, khakhakha…makasih atas congrats nya…. Iya! Kisame-senpai emang lagi apes banget. Gak heran sih…mukanya ngapesin gituh…

**Zetsu : **Sora Aburame, plis deh! Akatsuki mana kenal ama walkie talkie atau apalah ituh! Kamu cewek kan?? **–baru belajar dari Mama Laurent buat nebak gender orang (kurang kerjaan)-**. Daftar ajah di chapter ini

**Yuki :** Vic70Rz, yei! Kamu akan jadi preman di warung remang-remang! Khakhakha…bersiap-siaplah bikin Deidara sengsara…(??)

**Kisame : **Faika Araifa, kaulah yang menjadi kekasih (gelap) Itachi…hiks….jangan sakiti dia…aku merelakannya untukmu (??)

**Pein :** hoshino aya-chan, yoi! Kisame emang apes banget! Disini ada lowongan OC buat cewek! Daftar yah…

**Sasori : **GoodBoy Tobi, anu…anu…anu…anu…**-keringat dingin-**

**Yuki : **lil' shiro-kun, hahahahahaaa…..**-Cuma ketawa-**

Kiranya begitulah balasan review dari saya. Hiks…maapkan kalo ada nama yang saya salah ketik….maap juga kalo ada kata2 yang gak ngenakin dari Akatsuki **–kata2 dari Yuki ngenakin semua-**.

Saya juga saya ingin minta maap jika Anda ngerasa fic ini terlalu memalukan dan sangat OOC. Saya juga minta maap kalo disini Sasuke saya buat jadi anggota WTC. Ceritanya udah saya planning, sih…gag bisa ngubah. Maap, yah. Gag hanya Sasuke aja, semua tokoh disini kelihatan sangat OOC, termasuk Gaara. Yah…kalo dia entar aja, deh. Maap. Mengertilah saya. Makasih untuk reviewnya. Udah deh…baca yah!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah Beiiibeh Uchipret??" seseorang menepuk pundak Itachi dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba

"Ampun, Jeng!! Jangan culik saya! Saya emang keluarga Uchiha, tapi saya udah Uchiha buangan!!" ucap Itachi panik sambil merem rapat. "Saya…,"

PLAK! Tamparan cukup keras menghentikan aksi Itachi. Itachi pun sadar telah berbuat hal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memang Uchiha buangan dengan hal seperti tadi **–di genjutsu-**. Itachi membuka matanya, ia menatap dengan tatapan tak antusias pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Dengan sorot mata dingin dan penuh aura membunuh yang ia contek dari bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapnya. XP

"Siapa lo? Itachi Fan Club, yah?" Tanya Itachi dengan pose kul pada cewek di depannya ini

"Kamu gak kenal aku, Chi?!" Tanya cewek itu tak percaya dan kecewa

"Aku gak mau kenal pada orang yang manggil aku _Chi_! Kayak aku banchi aja," jawab Itachi judes

"Kamu dari dulu gak berubah, Beiiibeh!" ujar cewek itu insyaf. "Selalu sok kece. Sok jenius. Sok terkenal. Sok punya fan club. Sok gak punya keriput. Sok muda….,"

"Enough!!" ujar Itachi yang menirukan dialog di film yang kemarin di tontonnya rame2 dengan Tobi yang mereka sewa dari toko kaset bajakan. "Kamu siapa, sih?? Sok kenal. Pake ngatain gue, lagi. Apa kamu salah satu cewek yang aku tolak cintanya dulu?"

"Perasaan kamu yang di tolak cewek mulu, kan? Mereka gak mau dikira pacaran ama kakek-kakek," cibir cewek itu. Itachi cemberut, lupa pada tugasnya sebagai sutradara dan pengintai di balik lukisan. "Aku adalah Faika Arifa . Ingat, Beiiibeh??" Tanya Faika-chan

"Um…," Itachi mencet hidungnya, kebiasaan saat dia lagi mikir berat. " Faika?? Perasaan tahu, deh. Cewek yang keranjingan manggil gue Beiiibeh dan huruf _i _nya selalu rangkap tiga! Kayak familiar gitu," gumam Itachi

"Jadi gak ingat, Beiiibeh?" Faika-chan swt. "Maklum sih, otak kakek-kakek dah pentium minus dua, kena virus brontok lagi,"

"Apa??"

"Gak," ujar Faika-chan judes. "Aku adalah Faika, temen kecil kamu dulu sekaligus cinta monyet kamu, Beiiibeh"

"Hah? Kamu cinta sama monyet aku? Sejak kapan aku punya monyet?"

"Aduuuhh…bener gak sih, rumor yang ngatain kalo kamu lulus jadi chunin pada waktu masih kecil gitu?! Kamu inget, kita kan pernah pacaran pas TK dulu!"

"Um…," Itachi kembali mikir. "Kamu yang suka ngintil aku kemanapun aku pergi itu kan?"

"Yah!" jawab Faika-chan semangat

"Kamu juga kan, yang ketahuan ngeluarin kertas contekkan dari dalam sepatu kamu?"

"Yah…," suara Faika-chan mulai melemas

"Kamu juga kan, yang suka minta makan siang temen-temen dan melahap separuh dari jatah mereka?"

"Iyaaaa…," Faika-chan menunduk

"Kamu juga kan, yang pernah berteriak _I love you, Itachi!! Youre handsome! My charming prince!!_. Gitu kan?"

"BOHONG!!" Faika-chan menunjuk Itachi dengan berang. "Seumur hidup, aku gak pernah sudi melakukan perbuatan melanggar aturan agama kayak gitu!!"

"??"

"Kamu dulu nembak aku, Chi. Kita jadian tanggal 17 Agustus, setelah upacara kemerdekaan, di bawah tiang bendera lagi. Kamu bilang, cinta kita membara layaknya semangat 45. kamu nyatainnya dengan suara lantang kayak Bung Tomo, gitu, Beiiibeh"

"Bung Tomo? Siapa tuh? Dan bisa gak, kamu panggil aku Itachi aja. Uchipret juga gak papa. Asal jangan Beiiibeh gitu. Agak ilfil gue"

"Yah…gak penting, lah. Tapi kamu inget kan, Beiiibeh? Eh, Uchipret?"

"Enggak," Itachi menggeleng. "Enggak lupa maksudnya," lanjut Itachi yang mampu menahan telapak tangan Faika-chan yang hendak mendarat di pipinya. "Aku inget, kok. Waktu itu kita Cuma jadian 1 jam kan?"

Faika-chan mengangguk. "Karena 1 jam setelah kita jadian, aku di jemput ma ortu ku dan ikut ke Spanyol, kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kamu pergi ninggalin aku…,"

"Yah…aku ninggalin kamu sampai kamu dah tua gini,"

"Plis, tarik ucapanmu barusan,"

"Chi, aku masih sayang padamu,"

"Faika, jangan sampai kau meninggalkan aku,"

"Begitu sangat berharga dirimu, bagiku…,"

"Suara kamu bagus, deh," puji Itachi. "Cocok jadi pengamen,"

PLAK

"Lalu, kenapa kamu balik lagi?" Tanya Itachi sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Aku kangen, Beiiibeh"

"Sama aku?"

"Sama keriput di wajahmu,"

"Ya udah, sono pergi,"

"Eh, justru keriput kamu itu yang selalu bikin aku ngerasa nyaman. Wajah kamu itu langka dan sensasional. Coba deh, mana ada cowok seumuran kamu yang dah punya keriput? Cuma kamu, kan, Beiiibeh?"

"Elo bawa ember gak? Gue pengen operasi plastic darurat disini,"

"Itachi, elo mau kan, jadi cowok gue, lagi?" Tanya Faika-chan sambil menebarkan pheromone lewat pandangan matanya.

"Jadi cowok lo? Gimana, yah? Masalahnya, gue bingung. Dalam sehari terakhir ada enem cewek yang minta gue jadi cowok nya."

"Buat jadi pembokat di rumah mereka?" cibir Faika-chan. "Kamu, mah, daridulu ego kamu tinggi. Aku yakin, seumur hidup kamu, Cuma aku aja cewek bego yang mau nembak kamu,"

"Kemarin ada polwan yang mo nembak gue," kata Itachi. "Untungnya pelurunya nyasar kena balon anak kecil,"

"Kamu mau, kan, Chi?" ujar Faika-chan yang tak memerdulikan penyakit gila dadakan Itachi, penyakit yang udah dideritanya sejak kecil. "Aku sayang kamu,"

"Oke, deh," ujar Itachi nyantai. Cepet sekali berubah pikiran.

"HOREEE!!" Faika-chan melonjak senang dan memeluk Itachi. Untung aja Kisame gak lihat, bisa hancur berkeping-keping hati hiu baik itu** –baik? Ditinjau dari?-**

"Ya udah, entar kita sms an aja. Aku ada urusan,"

"Urusan apa, Beiiibeh?"

"Jadi sutradara. Dan plis, panggil aku Uchipret, jangan Beiiibeh yang norak gitu,"

"?? Oke, deh. Nomer kamu tetep yang dulu kan, Beiiibeh?"

"Iye. Gak bisa ganti nomer karena perdana operator lagi pada mahal-mahal. Mana gaji Akatsuki Cuma di bayar setahun sekali nunggu lebaran, lagi," Itachi jadi curhat

"Itachi…," Faika-chan memegang tangan Itachi. "Meskipun kau sekere apapun, aku tetap mencintaimu…, Beiiibeh" Faika-chan mencium pipi Itachi, tapi di atas pipi Itachi ada tangan Faika-chan sendiri.

Itachi swt dan nyesel saat Faika-chan telah pergi dari dekatnya.

"Datang tak diundang. Pergi juga gak di suruh," Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. "Hm…tapi tetep manis kayak dulu. Beda ama Kisame," Itachi tersenyum. Akhinya, ia mendapat pasangan lain dan layak selain dengan Kisame XP. "Setidaknya gue bisa lepas dari gosip kalo gue ada affair ama Kisame,"

Di rumah sakit, Kisame kejang-kejang mendadak. Firasat belahan hatinya di rebut orang XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jual apaan, nih?" bisik Ino pada Tenten setelah mereka sampai di stand yang jual aneka gambar bekas yang layak untuk di bakar

"Jual….Ah! Mahakarya!" jawab Tenten gugup. Bingung juga mo jawab apa

"Mahakarya? Kayak karya tukang rongsokan," gumam Ino

"Halo mbak-mbak manis….," sapa cowok berambut oranye dan agak bertampang mesum itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein (siapa lagi?!)

"Halo cowok pahit," balas Ino

"Mau beli?"

"Gak tuh! Mau ngehina! Emang barang kayak gini laku di jual?" tanya Ino menunjuk jijik pada tumpukkan foto dagangan Pein

"Laku dong! Buktinya banyak yang beli gambar ini," jawab Pein

"Buat bungkus makanan, ya?"

Pein melihat Itachi di sudut, agak-agak mirip tikus gitu

"CUT! Intonasinya kurang Pein!" teriak Itachi tanpa suara. "TAKE! ACTION!"

Pein cueK, tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya

"Pein, lo dapat sms dari…," tiba-tiba Deidara nongol dan langsung terkejut saat mendapati Ino ada disitu

"ELO?!" teriak Ino dan Deidara dan saling tunjuk satu sama lain

"Kalian dah, kenal?" tanya Tenten pura-pura innocent

"Elo kan setan kepanasan yang waktu itu!" tuding Ino

"Elo kan cewek yang ngatain gue cewek itu!" tuding Deidara

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI?!" Bentak Ino sewot

"Yang jelas bukan mau boker!" ujar Deidara

"Bukannya barusan elo abis dari WC?" tanya Pein yang tambah mojokin Deidara

"Gue ke WC bukan mo boker! Tapi…tapi….sms! ya! Sms!" ujar Deidara sambil nunjukin hp di tangannya

"Oh…gue baru tau! Pantes selama ini HP gue selalu sinyalnya jelek, lobet, pending, keypad error, kaca layarnya malah pernah pecah! Orang di bawa ke situ mulu!" ujar Pein yang langsung merebut HPnya dari tangan Deidara

"Itu kan karena Hp lo aja yang primitif! Mana ada Hp yang bentuknya kayak klompen gini selain punya elo!"

"Baru gue tau ada umat yang ke WC Cuma untuk sms!" gumam Tenten

"Jangan ngehina HP gue, ya! Gini-gini gak bakal ada di toko manapun! Langka!" kata Pein pada Deidara

"Gak ada di toko! Di rongsokan melimpah ruah! Mana ada toko bego yang mau jual ginian?" balas Deidara

"Alah! Gini-gini lo juga sering pinjem aja! Malah sering lo klaim punya lo! Dasar kere!" Pein gag terima

"Iya, sih!" jawab Deidara

"Ayo, Tenten! Kita balik! Ada bencong disini!" ujar Ino

"Kok? Kalian bertengkar, sih?" tanya Pein heran

"emang gue harus akrab-akraban ama tuh orang?" jawab Deidara. "Masak gue dikatain cewek manis ama dia!"

"Bukan manis! Tapi cantik!"

"UGH!"

"Tapi Ino!" cegah Tenten. "Cowok tadi cakep, lho! Katanya dia mantannya model Amerika!" ujar Tenten sambil menelan kembali muntahannya ( dont try it at anywhere)

"Model? Model majalah aneka satwa liar?"

"Mungkin….," jawab Tenten

Tenten dan Ino pun pergi setelah Tenten tak berhasil membujuk Ino

"Kok pergi?" ujar Itachi yang baru berani nongol dekat Pein. Sedangkan Deidara kembali ke WC. Katanya _"Aku ke WC! Mo nangis!"_ apa seluruh kegiatan tuh cowok dilakukan di WC? Dasar muka jamban, sih!

"Iya! Tau! Tiba-tiba ketemu langsung berantem!" ujar Pein

"Kok gak lo lerai! Malah gue sempet liat lo yang ngobrol ama Deidara!" gerutu Itachi

"Ya gimana lagi! Hp gue dihina dia!"

"HP lo belain! Ada orang ngehina muka lo malah lo diemin! Bagus Hp ya daripada muka?"

"Gimana dong?! Kita Gagal! Hiks! Kita payah! Kita gak berguna! Pecundang! Pengecut! Dosa! Masuk neraka! Haram…,"

"HOI! Jangan sebutin sifat-sifat khas lo gitu, dong! Pake kata _kita_ lagi! Gue gak ikutan bikin ancur nih rencana!"

"Pasti ini gara-gara elo!" tuding Pein. "Gara-gara elo yang milih pesembunyian di lukisan kembaran lo itu! Kena sial, deh!"

"Tapi….,"

"Ada apa, sih?" ujar Deidara yang keluar dengan mata sembab

"Lo abis nangis?"

"Gak! Iseng aja ngusapin ludah di mata!" ujar Deidara sewot

"Lo marah gue katain cantik?" tanya Pein

"Gue gak marah!" ujar Deidara sambil siap-siap ngelempar ledakan dan membidik ke arah Pein

Tiba-tiba…

"KAMTIB! KAMTIB! KAMTIB!" teriak seseorang keras

"UGWAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Deidara sambil lari ketakutan

Semuanya "??"

"Waria itu mangkal dimana?" tanya seseorang, seseorang lainnya menjawab dengan menunjuk ke arah Itachi dan Pein

Kedua cowok itu serta merta mendapat pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata

"Sampah masyarakat!"

"gak laku! Waria di embat juga!"

"Astaghfirrulloh…."

Ada juga yang bilang

"Hebat!! Keren!! Coba, ah!!"

"Ngikuuuuuttttt!!"

Wuzzzz!! Deidara melewati Ino dan Tenten yang udah pergi 15 menit yang lalu

"Dasar Deidara-wati!" gumam Ino jengkel

Di sudut, agak jauh dari tempat Itachi tadi….

"Khukhukhu! Jadi cewek tadi yang mau di jodohin ama aniki gue?! Gak rela! Masak aniki gue dapat cewek secantikl itu?! Apa kata dunia?!" kata Seiryuu legah, baru neriakin _KAMTIB_ yang membuat Deidara lari kocar-kacir **( gimana Seiryuu bisa muncul? Kan ada pintu kemana saja Doraemon)**

"Kita bakal kacauin perjodohan ini!" dukung Azumi-chan **( diiringi sfx serial Mak Lampir, lengkap dengan tawa manisnya)**

Kurang kerjaan banget sih, dua cewek itu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERJODOHAN ALA Discotic Mania

"Sasuke? Ngapain kita kesini? Katanya kamu mau ajak aku ke Pengajian Ustad Jefry Al-Buqhori," tanya Ino heran saat ia dan Sasuke sampai di WTC

"Kita seneng-seneng dulu disini. Entar baru taubat," ujar Sasuke cuek, lalu berlalu sambil merangkul bahu dua cewek sekaligus** (AAAARGGHHH!! Yuki benci nulis hal ini!!)**. Ino syok, hamper mati berdiri.

"Sebenarnya dia keturunan Uchiha atau Jiraiya, sih?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikut gue!" Sasori maen narik tangan Deidara saat tuh cowok lagi asyik masang lensa mata warna biru di mata kanannya

"WADAW! Pelan-pelan, cing! Gue hamper kecolok!" protes Deidara sambil di seret Sasori keluar dari markas

"Jangan panggil gue _Cing_ ! kayak gue cacing aja!" omel Sasori

"Tapi mau kemana? Gue belum dandan nih," cegah Deidara

"Gak ngaruh! Dandan gak dandan, tetap aja kehadiran lo gak bisa terasakan oleh manusia,"

"Lo ngomong gitu kayak gue ini dedemit aja!" gerutu Deidara sebel. "Jadi mau kemana? Jangan bilang lo minta gue buat nemenin lo ke diskotik,"

"Bukan. Temenin gue ke warung remang-remang aja, kok,"

"Sama aja! Gak mau! Itu haram! Dosa! Banyak zina! Neraka! Siksa!"

Sasori muntah. "Sumpah! Lo gak pantes banget berlagak sok ustadz gitu.:

"Sas, jangan dong! Jangan paksa gue! Gue masih ada acara!"

"Acara apa?"

"Arisan ibu-ibu RT,"

"Nah! Itulah alasan kenapa selama ini gelar Bencong perempatan melekat erat pada diri lo,"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori dan Deidara, sebuah mobil Merci warna merah ngejreng yang bisa bikin katarak siapapun yang melihatnya, mengikuti dua cowok itu dari belakang mereka

"Perasaan ada yang ngikutin kita, deh!" ujar Deidara sambil noleh ke belakang dan mendapati Merci merah itu. "Apa mobil itu, ya?"

"Ngibul! Selama ini yang ngikutin kita kan paling bagus pake sepeda kebo. Itupun buat nagih hutang," omel Sasori sambil terus melangkah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Halo cewek!" seorang cowok berbadan kayak Ade Rai dan ada pierching-pierching di wajahnya **( bayangin penampilan Pein yang abis angkat barbell 100kg 100 kali, putar stadion sepak bola 50 kali dan menarik kapal tanker 100 km) **sambil mencolek lengan Ino yang duduk sendiri di tempat –piip- itu. Cowok itu bernama Adiz

"Apa? Gue gak punya receh," jawab Ino judes

"WHAT? Tampang-tampang sangar kayak kita lo kira pengamen?" bentak seorang cowok lagi yang berpenampilan krempeng **( bayangin penampilan model susu Apeton Weight Again )** dan bernama Viktors

"Oh, jadi bukan ya?" Ino kikuk

"Kita bukan pengamen tauk! Kita Cuma suka nyanyi-nyanyi di jalan trus minta upah!" ujar Victors

"Goblok!" Viktors di gampar Adiz. "Sama aja, tuh,"

"Eh! Lagi nunggu siapa? Mau jalan ama kita?" tanya Viktors genit dan mulai deket-deket Ino

"Kyaaaaaa!! Sasuke!!" Ino ngibrit ke Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya. "Dua cowok itu gangguin aku!" ujar Ino sambil sembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. "Sasuke adalah pahlawan kebajikan gue! Kalian pasti kalah!" ujar Ino bangga

Sasuke menatap tajam dua cowok itu

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke

"Mau ngajak dia jalan," ujar Adiz sambil nunjuk Ino

"Oh! Gitu aja repot! Nih!" kata Sasuke sambil narik Ino ke depan. "Jangan di bawa jauh-jauh. Sewanya 20ribu per menit! Setiap setengah jam ganti tarif. Ke semua operator,"

"??"

"SASUKE!!" PLAK!! Sasuke kena gaplok sandal Ino. "Kok kamu gitu, sih? Sewa-sewa! Kamu kira aku komputer pake di rental-in?!"

"Pahlawan kebajikan atau pahlawan kebajingan?" gumam Viktors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gimanakah nasib Ino?? Akankah ada pahlawan penyelamat?? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar menyerahkan Ino pada dua preman nyasar ituh?? Nantikan di fiksi kesayangan Anda ini.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**WANteD:**

**3 orang cowok atau cewek yang mau jadi algojo di warung remang-remang ( tempat PW Sasori dan Sasuke itu, loh!! OOC banget, lho…**

**Seperti biasa, tulis nama dan alasan kamu ( gak pake alasan juga gak papa deh ) di review Mak Comblang ini! Bakal di tongolin di chapter selanjutnya!!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Deidara's bad luck!

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

**By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Maap, untuk chapter kali ini, tak ada balesan review. Mengertilah, ini saja sudah 9 lembar halaman Word! Kalo saya tulis revienya sekalian, bisa sampai 12an. Dan saya yakin, mungkin ada diantara Anda yang tidak suka fic yang terlalu panjang. So, saya mau ucapin, makasih banyak buat pereview chapter sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya dan sebelum-sebelumnya!! Makasih buat partisipasi dan dukungan, serta kritik kalian.**

**MCAA chapter 8!!**

_**Last story….**_

_Sasuke menatap tajam dua cowok itu_

"_Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke_

"_Mau ngajak dia jalan," ujar Adiz sambil nunjuk Ino_

"_Oh! Gitu aja repot! Nih!" kata Sasuke sambil narik Ino ke depan. "Jangan di bawa jauh-jauh. Sewanya 20ribu per menit! Setiap setengah jam ganti tarif. Ke semua operator,"_

"_??"_

"_SASUKE!!" PLAK!! Sasuke kena gaplok sandal Ino. "Kok kamu gitu, sih? Sewa-sewa! Kamu kira aku komputer pake di rental-in?!"_

"_Pahlawan kebajikan atau pahlawan kebajingan?" gumam Viktors_

Sementara itu, 100meter dari Ino, Sasuke dan dua preman itu, Sasori dan Deidara melihat pertengkaran mereka

"Ada apa, tuh?" tanya Deidara

"Yah….biasalah! ada perbedaan pendapat," jawab Sasori nyantai

"Emang di tempat kayak gitu ada rapat RW?" tanya Deidara heran. "Kayaknya….Ah! itu kan cewek yang dua hari berturut-turut ketemu ama gue!" ujar Deidara heboh sambil nunjuk Ino

"Hah? Dua hari berturut-turut? Biasanya lo kalo ketemu cewek cuma semenit per tahun," ledek Sasori. "Kayaknya tuh cewek lagi di gangguin! Lo tolongin gih!" Sasori mendorong punggung Deidara

"Kok gue?!" protes Deidara

"Lo mau, sebutan banci perempatan pada diri lo akan di kenang abadi sampai keturunan lo yang ke tujuh?"

"Tapi lo kan juga cowok! Lo aja gih!"

"Tapi….," Sasori bersembunyi di balik punggung Deidara. "Eike takyut, bo! Aduuu…hh!!" ucap Sasori panik sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya

"Sebenarnya gelar banci perempatan ada di gue apa di elo sih?"

Deidara bimbang. Tiba-tiba ada dua makhluk duplikatnya yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Bantu, Deidara! Kapan lagi lo Bantu cewek muda? Biasanya nenek-nenek mulu yang lo Bantu!" ujar duplikat yang berbaju putih, berwajah bersih dan bercahaya yang berdiri di samping kanannya

"Jangan, Deidara! Kalo lo Bantu, entar lo ikut di godain lagi!" ujar duplikat yang berbaju sobek-sobek, hitam, dan berwajah mesum **( plis…!! Jangan bayangin wajah Pein )** dan tubuhnya terbakar api yang berdiri di samping kirinya

"Hah? Kalian siapa sih? Tiba-tiba nongol di samping gue! Kalo minta foto entar aja,"

"Cih! Najis! Lo pikir kita dengan suka rela dan gembira jadi duplikat elo gini?!" ujar si hitam

"Jangan deket-deket gue! Panas, nih!" ujar Deidara pada duplikatnya yang berapi

"Hoi! Sesama setan kok kepanasan?" ujar si putih. "Udah! Cepet sono, gih! Lo Bantu!"

"Jangan!"

"Bantu!"

"Jangan!"

"Bantu!"

"Udah! Kalian swit aja! Siapa yang menang, gue turutin permintaannya!" ujar Deidara

"??"

"Kita mau maen petak umpet atau apa, sih?!" Akhirnya mereka swit dan si putih yang menang

"Bete bete bete bete bete bete ah….bete bete ah…..bete bete ah…," si hitam mencak2 kesel

"Basi basi basi basi basi basi lo…," kata si putih sombong

"Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila!!" Deidara memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi

"YEAH! Gue menang! Minggat lo, Setan! YEAH!! UHUUU!! YEAH!!" Sorak si putih senang sambil goyang ngebor ala Inul

"Gak yang asli, gak yang duplikat, bikin muntah aja!" ujar si hitam lalu ngilang, begitu juga si putih

"Oke! Gue Bantu dia!" ujar Deidara mantap! Dengan langkah setegap tentara, pandangan tajam dan dada yang di busungkan **( di iringi suara musik drum band kepahlawanan ) **Deidara dengan PD maju kedepan

"OI! Gue tunggu disini, yah!" ujar Sasori yang entah sejak kapan, sudah makan sepiring sate ayam di warung dekat situ, 200 meter dari Deidara

Dengan tegap, Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan memberi hormat pada Sasori sambil terus melangkah

CPRAT!! Deidara jatuh di kubangan air, muka dan tubuhnya belepotan **( contoh seorang pahlawan yang berjuang tanpa baca doa )**. "Siaaa…..lll!!" Deidara hamper mo nangis, lalu di lanjutkan kembali langkahnya! Kali ini dengan langkah loyo, wajah menunduk dan punggung yang di bungkukkan **( diringi suara nyanyian korban Aceh )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tolongin gue, dong, Sasuke!!" rengek Ino pada Sasuke

"Udah! Cepet bawa! Katanya mau ngajak jalan," kata Sasuke pada dua cowok preman itu

"Hei, kalian," terdengar suara khas cowok. Ino, Sasuke dan dua preman itu menoleh dan melihat seseorang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Angin berhembus pelan. "Kalian beraninya ama cewek! Godain nenek-nenek kalo berani!"

"Nenek-nenek kan juga cewek?" ujar Sasuke

"Siapa lo?" tanya empat orang itu bareng

"Gue adalah…," cowok itu berbalik dan mengacungkan stick golfnya. "The Mask of Deidara Zorro!! HWAHAHAHA!!"

krik krik krik

"Gak pantes, ya?" mental Deidara drop

"Ya iyalah! Mana ada Zorro yang senjatanya stick golf ?" ledek Sasuke

"Deidara Zorro? Maksa banget namanya!" ujar Ino

"Kalian…lepasin nih cewek! Jangan ganggu dia!" geram Deidara pada Sasuke dan Viktors.

"Bukan gue, tapi dia" Sasuke dan Viktors nunjuk Adiz

"HWAPPA?!" Deidara merasa tubuhnya kayak mengecil dan tingginya kini hanya setinggi jempol kaki Adiz. "Dia?" tanyanya gemetaran. Stick golfnya pun leleh kayak lilin di bakar api

"Iya! Gue! Napa lo?!" ujar Adiz dengan wajah yang mampu membuat tinggi Deidara jadi setinggi jari kelingking kakinya

"Lepasin nih cewek!" akhirnya Deidara dapat semangat **( entah dari mana )** ala Guru Guy. Untung aja senyum sunlight nya gak ke blue tooth sekalian

"Gue lepasin setelah gue bunuh lo!"

"Lepasin!!"

"Enggak!!"

"Lepas!!" airmata mulai menggenagi mata Deidara

"Gak mau!!"

"Lepasin, kok!!" kini Deidara benar-benar menangis putus asa, keputusasaan seorang Zorro yang gagal mengusir penjajah

"Baiklah," ujar Adiz lemas dan langsung pergi bersama temannya

Deidara, Sasuke dan Ino "??"

"Apa nangis dan merengek adalah cara modern seorang pahlawan zaman sekarang, ya?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nih, bayaran lo," kata Sasori sambil ngasih beberapa uang ke dua cowok preman tadi. "Tapi payah lo! Kenapa gak lo kasih pukulan si Deidara? Masak kalah gitu aja?"

"Fuh…gimana lagi? Gue gak tega lihat muka cengengnya itu. Melas banget, dah! Gue jadi ingat ma wajah Emak gue pas tukang kreditan dateng ke rumah," kata Adiz

"Payah! Penampilan aja kayak buronan, tapi hati kayak Siti Nurbaya," ledek Viktors

"Udah! Pergi sono! Tau gini lebih baik gue nyewa banci terminal daripada elo!**( entah kenapa, perasaan selama penjalanan misi ini Sasori keranjingan banget nyebut kata banci ya? ) **Di tongolin wajah mewek aja dah Ko-Id!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks!" ucap Ino singkat setelah kepergian dua preman tadi. Sasuke juga telah mengibarkan bendera warna putih

"Cuma thanks? Mana pujiannya?" tanya Deidara

"Lo keren,"

"Cuma keren?"

"Iya, deh! Lo keren tapi norak!"

"Dasar! Udah di Bantu, gak ada syukur-syukurnya lagi!" Deidara mulai emosi

"Cewek mana yang mau bersyukur di tolongin pahlawan cengeng kayak elo?!"

"Jadi lo gak terima? Dasar cewe breng-piip-!! Udah judes, jelek, copy cat rambut gue lagi!"

"Apa? Gak kebalik, tuh?"

"Gak tuh!"

"Lo kenapa, sih? Tiap hari gangguin gue mulu?! Lo ngebuntutin gue ya?"

"Gak kebalik tuh?"

"Gak tuh!"

"Justru gue yang kena sial mulu gara-gara ketemu elo!"

"Emang lo pikir gue dapat rejeki nomplok kalo ketemu elo?"

"Dasar cewek gak tau diri!"

"Dasar cowok cengeng!!"

Sedangkan di sudut lain….

"Pak, tolong, pak!" Seiryuu yang baru turun dari Merci merah ngejereng milik Azumi-chan, menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda yang berwajah algojo yang lagi ngerumpi di samping jalan. Ya, Merci itu milik Azumi-chan, Seiryuu paling bagus kendaraannya kan sepeda vederal

"Whats wrong girl?" kata seorang cowok disitu yang bernama Ryan dengan sok bule

"Sa…saya…ab…abis di perkaos ama cowok itu….hiks!" Seiryuu mewek sambil berusaha menutupi bajunya yang udah sobek di bagian lengan

"Cowok? Siapa?" Tanya cewek disitu yang bernama Jezz

"Itu," Azumi-chan menunjuk ke seorang cowok berambut kuning di seberang. "Sebagai teman saya gak rela temen saya digituin! Saya melihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri adegan pemerkaosan itu! Secara live! Saya gak rela!" kata Azumi-chan

"Kamu nonton?" Tanya cewek yang bernama Nae-rossi itu.

"Kan sayang kalo di lewatin," kata Azumi-chan

"Wah, abis nonton bokep gratis ya lo? Gitu gak manggil dari tadi," gerutu Ryan

"Oh? Masak kamu di perkaos ama cewek?" Tanya Jezz ke Seiryuu

"ADUH! Ngeyel amat, sih?!" bentak Seiryuu jengkel. "Dia itu cowok tau! Pokoknya gue di perkaos! Titik!"

"??"

"Sama cowok kayak cacing gitu kamu gak bisa ngelawan?" ejek Nae-rossi

"Tapi aku kan takut cacing," kata Seiryuu

"Di garemin aja pasti mati kan?" kata Ryan

"Udah, deh, pak! Malah nyalahin kita! Kroyok tuh cowok, dong!" kata Azumi-chan

"Oke! Kalian tunggu disini, yah?" kata Nae-rossi

Seiryuu dan Azumi-chan mengangguk

"Hei, Cacing!!" teriak Ryan sambil megang pentungan satpam

"Apa?" Deidara menoleh

"Gue baru tau nama klan lo adalah klan Cacing," gumam Sasori

"Dasar cowok bejat!" bentak Nae-rossi sampai Ino, Sasori dan Deidara terpaksa buka payung agar tidak kemuncratan

"Sas, elo di marahin, tuh," ujar Deidara

"Gue?" Sasori heran

"Elo, goblok!!" Jezz mendorong pundak Deidara, ampe Deidara jatuh di ( lagi2 ) kubangan air. "Cowok bejat! Elo abis memperkaos cewek suci, kan?"

"Dan dengan sengaja mempertontonkan adegan dewasa di depan gadis suci lainnya!! Itu melanggar pasal 37 Undang-Undang Perninjaan dengan hukuman maksimal 30 tonjokkan!!" dukung Nae-rossi

"Hah? Apa? Sasori kali, pak!" Deidara nuding Sasori

"Gue gak pernah memperkaos! Mau sama mau!"

"Udah, sikat aja!"

BUGH!

"AW!!"

BUAGH

"WADOW!!"

DUKH

"UKH!!"

"Oi!target salah, oi!" ucap Deidara heran saat Sasori di hantam berkali-kali oleh Ryan

"Breng-piip-!! Kok gue sih yang lo pukul?!" Sasori nangis histeris

"Eh…? hehehe…maaf!! Gue buta, sih!!" ujar Ryan inosen

"Udah buta, jangan sok jago, deh!!" Sasori hampir mau nangis

"Abis gue emosi! Jadi mana yang bener?" Tanya Ryan yang rada malu

"Gue disini, lho," ujar Deidara

Ryan di seret temannya ke arah Deidara dan mereka langsung meyantap Deidara bersamaan

BUGH

"OH!!"

BUAGH

"AH!!"

DUKH

"OH YEAH!!"

DUAKH

"AHAAA!!"

BUAGH

"ALL RIGHT!!"

"Jangan, pak!" cegah Sasori

"Apa lo?! Dia salah! Masih mau belain?!" bentak Nae-rossi

"Maksudnya jangan di kasih ampun, pak! Terus!!" kata Sasori lalu ikut menyumbang bogemannya

Dalam kurung waktu tidak lama, wajah Deidara biru lebam

"Lo jadi lebih mirip cacing bengkak, deh!" kata Sasori

"Breng-piip-!! Gue bunuh lo entar!!"

"Udah gue kira, tampang kayak elo kayak serigala berbulu cacing!" ujar Ino jengkel

"Emang cacing punya bulu?" ledek Deidara

"Dasar cowok mesum!" Ino pun pergi setelah kasih salam perpisahan dengan sebuah gamparan maknyus di pipi Deidara

Agak jauh dari sana…

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hurray!! Loisimos!! Berhasil!! Kita berhasil akting dan ngibulin cowok-cowok bego yang sok jago!! Berhasil! Hurray!" kata Azumi-chan girang sambil menari dan menyanyi kayak Dora yang berhasil naik ke Bulan

"Kita juga berhasil bikin aniki gue bonyok! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hurray!!" Seiryuu ikut nyanyi dan nari. Nah! Tinggal nentuin aja mana yang Dora dan mana yang Boots

"Yeah!! Gue jadiin vidklip, ah!! Gue sebarin di internet!! Seorang Akatsuki yang sok cool babak belur di depan diskotik!" ujar Seiryuu sambil memegang handycam di tangannya. "Gak sia-sia gue nangis dan nyobek baju gue!"

"Hasilnya 40 persen buat gue ya?" kata Azumi-chan yang di kirimin guna-guna oleh Kakuzu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian….

Saat itu, Seiryuu diem-diem nyuri nomor cewek Sasori dari HP Sasori. Setelah dapat, segera disms nya nomor itu.

"_Elo ceweknya kalajengking yang sok kece itu kan? Temuin gue di taman gantung Kampret-lonia jam 12 malem entar! Gak pake telat! Salam… - the one who must not be named –"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elo yang namanya Tobi-cha…eh…Rin-chan itu ya?" tanya Seiryuu-chan

"Iya! Elo yang namanya the one who must not be named itu? Gue panggil apa nih? Who aja yah!" ujar Rin-chan

"Terserah! Panggil gue hey juga gak papa," kata Seiryuu-chan. "Gue kesini mau ngasih sesuatu ke elo! Tapi…lihat tuh!" Seiryuu-chan menunjuk jalan tol di seberang. "Sebelum lo tau apa yang gue tunjukkin, sebaiknya putusin dulu di posisi mana entar elo bakal terjun,"

"Hah?" Rin-chan ilfill. "Lo mau gue bunuh diri?"

"Gak! Gue Cuma gak yakin aja abis lo tau ini, lo masih mau hidup atau enggak,"

"Apaan sih? Liat elo yang cerewet gini aja udah bikin gue putus asa tau!" Rin-chan mulai BeTe. "Btw, kenapa ketemuannya tengah malam gini, cing?" Rin-chan melongok ke bawah dan melihat kaki Seiryuu-chan

"Apaan sih lo?" Seiryuu-chan risih saat Rin-chan sampai jongkok-jongkok ngelihatin kakinya

"Kira aja kaki lo gak nginjek tanah,"

"Lo pikir gue kunti apa?" Seiryuu-chan sewot. "Kenapa pilih malem-malem? Pengen aja! Seenak gue, dong! Gue yang ngajak!"

"Udah, deh! Elo mau nunjukkin apa?"

"Oke! Tapi…," Seiryuu-chan menyodorkan tangannya. "Bayar dulu! Semua yang fantastik pasti gak gratis kan?"

"Perasaan Sasori pernah cerita deh, tentang temannya yang serba uang kayak elo gini!" gumam Rin-chan, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya. "Nih," katanya sambil nyerahin uang ke Seiryuu-chan

"Apaan nih?" Seiryuu-chan sewot melihat selembar 5000an kucel dan penuh coret-coretannya. "_Sasori, I love you_; _I love you too; dah makan?; belum, beliin dong; gantian dong! Dasar gak modal! ; hehehe…kamu kan tahu pertunjukkan boneka akang lagi sepi; ken…_..," Seiryuu-chan membaca tulisan itu, tapi terhenti saat Rin-chan menyambar kembali uangnya

"Eh!! Jangan baca seenaknya! Ini kan percakapan waktu gue nge-date ama Sasori dulu!" Rin-chan menyimpan kembali uangnya dan memberikan yang baru pada Seiryuu-chan

"Oh…..," gentian Seiryuu-chan yang sweat dropped. "Apa uang dah mangalami perubahan fungsi yah?" kata Seiryuu-chan sambil menerima uangnya **( iblis mode : on )**

"Nih!" ujar Seiryuu-chan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar foto pada Rin-chan._"Gak sia-sia gue belajar dari Seiryuu yang berguru pada Kakuzu," _batin Seiryuu-chan

"APA?!" pekik Rin-chan tertahan saat melihat foto itu. "Sasori….,"

Seiryuu-chan tersenyum licik

"Syukurlah…," Rin-chan meneteskan airmata.

"Eh??" Seiryuu-chan heran menatap foto yang di pegang Rin-chan!

"Syukurlah, My Honey Bunny dah taubat!" ujar Rin-chan terharu mentaap foto Sasori yang makai peci dan membaca Al-Quran **( entah di baca atau cuma di pelototin doang )**!

"Salah ding!!" Seiryuu-chan menarik kembali foto itu. "itu foto yang sengaja gue ambil atas permintaan Deidara, buat pajangan di kamar Deidara **( ?? )**. Yang bener yang ini!" Seiryuu-chan memberikan foto yang lain

"HUAAPPAA??" Rin-chan syok! Menatap foto cowok berambut merah lagi berada bersama beberapa cewek di sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan _Welcome to WTC_ ! Dan Sasori terlihat sangat menikmatinya tuh! Malah dengan terlihat sangat bangganya di foto itu, tuh cowok ngasih beberapa uang ratusan ribu ke cewek-cewek itu! Entah itu uang asli atau uang monopoli.

"Kalajengking breng-piip-!! Awas loooeee!!" ujar Rin-chan sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya

"Eh? Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gituan?" Seiryuu-chan heran

"Iya! Jangan panggil gue Rin-chan kalo gue gak bisa bikin tuh cowok nyembah-nyembah gue!"

"Kalo gak bisa, panggil apa?"

"Tante Tobi," **(Hohoho…sorry bro!! I'll never do it anymore )**

"Eh? Gak jadi bunuh diri? Padahal gue dah pilihin timing dan tempat yang pas lho!!"

**Tuberculosis.**

**Thanks dah baca.**

**REVIEWWW!!**


	9. Chapter 9 : RSJ team XDD

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

**Mak Comblang ala Akatsuki**

**By : Yuki-chan**

**CHAPTER 9**

Mak Comblang Ala Akatsuki

**By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Maap, untuk chapter kali ini, tak ada balesan review. Mengertilah, ini saja sudah 9 lembar halaman Word! Kalo saya tulis revienya sekalian, bisa sampai 12an. Dan saya yakin, mungkin ada diantara Anda yang tidak suka fic yang terlalu panjang. So, saya mau ucapin, makasih banyak buat pereview chapter sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya dan sebelum-sebelumnya!! Makasih buat partisipasi dan dukungan, serta kritik kalian.**

**MCAA chapter 8!!**

_**Last story….**_

"_HUAAPPAA??" Rin-chan syok! Menatap foto cowok berambut merah lagi berada bersama beberapa cewek di sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan Welcome to WTC ! Dan Sasori terlihat sangat menikmatinya tuh! Malah dengan terlihat sangat bangganya di foto itu, tuh cowok ngasih beberapa uang ratusan ribu ke cewek-cewek itu! Entah itu uang asli atau uang monopoli_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pergi!!" ujar Deidara keras pada cewek yang ( katanya ) sebagai adiknya itu.

"Elo ngusir gue, aniki??" bentak Seiryuu garang sambil ngeluarin kunai

"Iya! Napa? Protes? Gue juga mau protes tentang ini!" ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk pipinya yang gembung biru lebam dan giginya yang tinggal dua buah di bagian atas. Persis Spongebob. "Dasar adek bangsat!!"

"Berarti elo juga bangsat, dong!" tuding Seiryuu

"Ya makanya, sesama bangsat seharusnya elo gak niat nge-aniaya gue kayak gini!" bentak Deidara tak mau kalah. "Gue baru tahu, biang keladi dari semua ini adalah elo! Enak aja ngatain gue memperkaos elo! Cih! Sekalipun elo telanjang, gak bakalan nafsu gue!"

"Bener?" ujar Seiryuu sambil hendak ngebuka kancing bajunya

"Lagi dong," iler Deidara netes

"Tuh kan! Elo sih, partneran kok ama orang wajah cabul! Makanya, gue mau ngasih elo pelajaran!"

"Maksud lo Sasori? Ama siapa lagi coba? Semua anggota Akatsuki kan emang dari sononya bermuka mesum! Jadi gak ada bedanya gue partneran ama siapa juga!"

"Huh! Terserah! Gue gak mau pergi! Titik!"

"Koma! Lo harus pergi! Lo bukan adek gue! Mungkin aja elo gelandangan perempatan yang ngefan ama gue dan numpang di markas sini. Ya kan?"

"Hiii!! Ngapain coba gelandangan ngefan ama gelandangan?"

"UGH!! Tuh kan? Elo emang suka bikin gue marah. Makasih deh! Disini udah ada Tobi yang cukup sukses bikin gue harus minum pil penenang tiap hari,"

"GAK MAU! Gue pokoknya harus disini!"

"Buat apa, sih?! Disini markas cowok-cowok yang serem lho!"

"Gak papa! Sebelumnya gue juga pernah tinggal di kuburan. Jadi dah biasa,"

"Udah deh! Gue capek! Mending elo minggat deh! Entar kalo disini terus elo bisa muntah-muntah,"

"Iya sih, tiap hari gue nahan mo muntah gara-gara wajah dan sikap penghuni markas ini. Enek gue!"

"Bukan itu! Maksud gue…….,"

"Udah! Pokoknya gue gak mau!"

"UGH!! Bandel banget sih jadi cewek!"

"Elo juga! Centil banget sih jadi cowok!"

DUAKH!! Deidara terpaksa memberikan tendangan John Cena nya pada Seiryuu yang langsung terlempar sejauh 5 km.

"DASAR BENCOOOOOOONNNGGGG!!" teriak Seiryuu frustasi ketika telah mendarat dengan sempurna di tempat pembuangan sampah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ada apa sih, Kasih?" tanya Sasori lembut saat ia dan Rin-chan ketemuan malam minggu di trotoar. Rin-chan Cuma diam sambil monyongin bibir

"Wah, bisa diiket tuh mulut," gurau Sasori yang di respon gamparan kualitas ekspor

"Kamu gak usah sok suci, deh! Pake becanda-becanda gitu!" dengus Rin-chan

"Ih…kamu kalo marah tambah cantik, deh!" rayu Sasori **( gombal! Lap pel! Serbet! )**

"Kemarin pas aku marah perasaan kamu bilang _" Ih…kamu kalo marah tambah ancur, deh"_ ! gitu kan?"

"Ah….masak?" Sasori kalah telak. "Tapi beneran kok! Kamu cantik! Manis banget!"

"Baru nyadar lo?!" cibir Rin-chan judes

"Iya," jawab Sasori polos yang membuat sandal Rin-chan mendarat tanpa hambatan di kepala Sasori

"Tuh kan, kamu emang udah gak sayang ama aku!" Rin-chan menangis

"Lha? Yang seharusnya nangis kan gue?" ucap Sasori sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Ada apa sih, Kasih? Aku punya salah apa? Dosa apa?"

" _Salah apa dosa apa_ !! kamu pikir dosa apa yang telah di perbuat cowok kayak kamu?!" Rin-chan membalikkan badan dengan marah

"Mencintaimu?"

Rin-chan langsung blushing, membuat Sasori memanfaatkan kesempatan itu

"Apa aku salah mencintaimu?" tanya Sasori. Lagu My Heart Will Go On terdengar dari toko kaset seberang, membuat Sasori dan Rin-chan semakin terbawa perasaan.

"Apa itu dosa aku? Aku memang terlalu hina **( YEAH! Nyadar juga )** untuk pantas mendampingimu…tapi…kau adalah puisi dari Tuhan yang tercipta untukku dan aku akan selalu membacamu…," ucap Sasori di belakang Rin-chan, sambil membaca kertas yang ia sobek dari rubrik puisi sebuah majalah. Sasori sengaja menyiapkan itu untuk jaga-jaga kalo Rin-chan lagi PMS

"So sweeett…," batin Rin-chan girang

_Near…far…wherever you are.._

Lagu itu tetap mengiringi suasana malam itu. Sasori **( dengan muka nepsong )** maju ke Rin-chan sambil memasukkan kertas tadi ke saku jubahnya dan Sasori mulai memeluk Rin-chan dari belakang **( hueks! )**. Kedua tangan mereka terbentang lebar-lebar **( bayangin adegan Rose dan Jack yang pelukan di trotoar )**. Dengan wajah yang ( masih ) nepsong, Sasori memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Rin-chan sambil memejamkan mata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pokoknya kita harus berhasil kali ini!" ujar Kiba semangat pada Naruto dan Tobi.

Pada saat itu, mereka lagi ngopi di kedai pojok kampung. Dalam acara traktiran Kiba atas ulang tahun Akamaru. Anjing aja pake ultah, dirinya sendiri malah gak ingat pernah dilahirkan.

"Tiga kelompok sebelum kita dah gagal. Jangan sampai kita jadi yang keempat!" lanjut Kiba

"Itu kan salah mereka sendiri yang bego!" sela Tobi sambil minum susu di gelas kecil pake sedotan lewat lubang topengnya, lalu tembus ke mulutnya **( ribet amat, sih! )**

"Nah! Mereka aja bego, apalagi kita!" ujar Kiba yang langsung di iyakan oleh anggukan Naruto dan Tobi

"Tugasnya sih, yang terlalu maksa banget! Kalo gak laku ya udah! Gak usah pake di laku-lakuin!" gerutu Naruto. "Kita Cuma dapat capek tau!"

"Tapi…kata Uchiha wajah keriput, kita dapat hadiah lho, kalo berhasil," kata Kiba

"Uchiha wajah keriput? Perasaan aku pernah punya temen kayak gitu, deh," kata Tobi

"Bukannya pernah, tapi sekarang juga masih punya kan?" sindir Naruto

"Katanya…kita dapat wallpaper ukuran billboard nya Akatsuki," ujar Kiba yang langsung di respon oleh muntahan Naruto dan ingus Tobi yang meler

"Cih! Buat apa benda rongsokan kayak gitu?" ujar Tobi

"Yang kau maksud benda rongsokan itu wallpaper organisasi lo itu, lho….disitu nanti pasti juga akan ada foto lo kan?" ujar Kiba heran

"Iya ya…," pikir Tobi mengangguk bingung

"Justru karena ada foto lo itu, wallpaper itu jadi kedengaran kayak barang gak punya nilai manfaat. Di jual ke rongsokan juga belum tentu laku," ejek Naruto yang langsung di iyakan oleh anggukan Tobi

"Lo yang konsisten, dong! Tadi ngangguk, sekarang juga!" bentak Naruto

Tobi ngangguk

"UGH!" Naruto cemberut kesal

"Gak papa kan? Entar kalo kita dapat hadiah itu, lumayan kan, bisa di pake buat bakar-bakar api unggun kalo dingin," ujar Kiba yang langsung di tanggapi anggukan Tobi

"Leher lo keseleo ya, dari tadi ngangguk-ngangguk mulu," kata Naruto

Tobi mengangguk

"Pokoknya kita harus usaha! Meskipun kemampuan kita terbatas, kita harus buktikan bahwa kita bisa dan beda dari mereka semua,"

"Itu kan kata-kata Guru Iruka dulu," ujar Naruto

"Iya. Hehehe…," Kiba meringis malu. "Dulu gue rekam, trus gue apalin sampai sekarang,"

"Buat apa geto loh?!"

"Oke! Pokonya kita harus usaha sebaik-baiknya!" teriak Kiba semangat. "Dan sebagai lelaki, kita harus bertanggung jawab atas tuntutan kita!"

"YEAH!!" Tobi mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara

Dan ketiga orang itupun berdiri dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan warung itu

"Mas! Mas belum bayar, lho! Jangan maen kabur aja!" teriak pelayan kedai itu sambil membawa sapu ijuk yang siap di layangkan ke kepala Kiba dkk

"Waduh!" desis Kiba gemetaran. "Duit gue gak ada,"

"Gimana mau ada kalo dari awal emang gak ada? _Sebagai lelaki, kita harus bertanggung jawab atas tuntutan kita_ ! perasaan pernah denger," sindir Naruto

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi yang akan bayar!" ujar Tobi semangat sambil ngeluarin dompet. Kiba pun langsung berlutut dan memuja-muja Tobi

"Berapa totalnya, Bu?" kata Tobi pada pelayan

"dua puluh ribu,"

"Yah kemahalan tauk!" gerutu Tobi sambil ngeluarin selembar uang lima puluh ribuan. "Tuh! Empat puluh ribu aja deh, bayarnya! Kopi pahit juga!"

Semuanya : "??"

Pelayan itupun merasa mendapat keuntungan dan dengan tampang iblis **( dengan ilustrasi kartun, matanya memerah dengan tanduk di kepalanya dan kobaran api di badannya ) **ia mengeluarkan dua lembar lima ribuan dan menyerahkannya pada Tobi

"Dasar! Tau matematika gak sih?" gerutu Tobi. "Nih! Kembalinya yang bener Cuma segini!" Tobi menyerahkan selembar lima ribuan pada pelayan. Lalu berbalik pergi

"Yuk, Naruto-sama dan Kiba-danna," kata Tobi

"Sama?" desis Naruto heran

"Danna?" gumam Kiba gak ngerti

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nih senpai!" ucap Tobi sambil ngasih kertas ke Deidara

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Deidara heran. "kupon togel mana, nih?"

"Bukan, Senpai!" Tobi menggeleng. "Itu selembaran,"

"Ya ellah!"

"Ella-ella-ella he-he-he under my umbrella ella-ella," Tobi nyanyi sambil praktek break dance-nya Michael Jackson

"Lo pikir gue Rihanna apa, elo jadi nyanyiin lagu itu!" Deidara sewot

"Abis, omongan Senpai tadi ngingetin gue ama lagunya Rihanna,"

"Trus sejak kapan lagu Umbrella ada break dance Michael Jackson?"

"Lho, siapa tahu Michael Jackson baca fic ini dan tertarik untuk duet ama Rihanna?"

"Fic? Apaan sih lo?" Deidara menggaplok Tobi kesal

"Yah…pokonya Senpai datang aja deh, kesini," Tobi nunjuk selembaran yang di pegang Deidara. "Itu acara konser musik dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi kota Jepang,"

"Gue baru tahu lho, Jepang hanyalah sebuah kota," Deidara syok

"Band-band yang tampil terkenal pada! Ada Changcutters, RAJA, RATU, BUDAK, dan Juga Mulan Jameela dan banyak lagi, deh!!"

"Hah? Sejak kapan Mulan bikin Grup Band? Kok gak ada Band Jepang?"

"Ada kok! J-ROCK!"

"Itu sama aja!"

"Ada! Misalnya, Asian Kungfu Generation, No Regret Life, nobodyknows dan sebagainya,"

"kayaknya itu band yang nyanyiin OST acara sebuah anime, deh! Lagian emang ada band yang namanya Sebagainya?"

"Ah, Senpai bego!" giliran Deidara yang kena gaplok. "Pokonya datang, ya! Hari Sabtu malam Minggu, di Gelora Bung Karno jam tujuh malam dengan dress code pakaian resmi, tiketnya harganya….,"

"Iya iya! Gue bisa baca sendiri disini!" Deidara menunjuk selembaran itu.

"Yah…padahal aku dah susah payah ngehafal," Tobi lemas

"Gak minat! Band-bandnya gak asyik!" Deidara mencibir

"Oh! Ada penampilan dari Didi Kempot juga, lho!"

"KYAAAAA!! DIDI!! MAOOOOOO!!" mata Deidara berbinar-binar bahagia

"Eh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ino, ada acar band lho!" ujar Naruto sambil mau ngasih lembaran ke Ino

"Oke! Gue mau ikut! Jemput gue ya, entar!" ujar Ino sambil langsung menyambar lembaran itu dari tangan Naruto. Ino pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto yang masang wajah super cengok

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sudah mabuk minuman…di tambah mabuk judi…masih saja Akang tergoda janda kembang…tak sudi ku tak sudi…_

Pergantian lagu itu dengan sukses merusak suasana saat jarak antara wajah Rin-chan dan Sasori tinggal 1 cm lagi. Dan membuat Rin-chan dan Sasori kaget kayak tersengat listrik 1000 volt! Penderitaan Sasori di tambah saat dengan ikhlasnya Rin-chan membuat gigi Sasori rontok satu biji dengan bogeman mautnya

"Jangan cari-cari kesempatan yah!!" bentak Rin-chan garang. Padahal dalam hati dia berteriak _"Hiks! Gagal deh, ciuman pertama gue di trotoar!! Dasar toko kaset sialaaaaann!! Gue sumpahin abis ini tuh toko kebakaran ampe ludes!!"_

"Kenapa lagi sih?" ucap Sasori sambil kesakitan karena giginya rontok satu biji. Mana yang rontok di rahang atas bagian depan tengah lagi **( plisss…dont imagine!!)**

"Nih!" Rin-chan melempar selembar foto pada Sasori

Sasori melihatnya. "Kyaaaaa!! Ini kan foto ku!! Ganteng banget aku disini, yah?!" Sasori melihat foto itu dengan tatapan stary eyes

"Kamu tuh ya! Psikopat bener! PD abis! GR mampus! Kamu tuh ngapain coba ada di tempat kayak gitu?! Mesra-mesraan ama cewek lagi! Sok laku!" bentak Rin-chan keras, saking kerasnya sampai menimbulkan hempasan angin kencang di wajah Sasori

"Nyantai kali," sela Sasori. "Kenapa baru marah sekarang? Kita sendiri kan waktu kenalan dan jadian juga di tempat ini," ujar Sasori yang membuat Rin-chan mengeluarkan senjatanya

Sasori : GLEK!

**Talkshow**

**Yu : Yeah! Akhirnya aku terbebas dari tuntutan nampilin Seiryuu di cerita ku!!**

**To : ( niup terompet ) YEAH!! PERGI KAU, SEIRYUU! GAK BERGUNA!!**

**Dei : ( nabuh genderang ) Seiryuu kau selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun sendiri, hingga kau lelah menanti, hingga nananana…**

**Saso : apaan tuh **_**nananana**_** ( sambil nebar-nebarin kertas warna-warni ) ?**

**Seiryuu : hiks! Author jahat! Aku kan belum puas nyiksa Deidara!!**

**Yu : ya udah, di puasin disini aja!**

**To : silahkan…**

**Seiryuu : ( ngeluarin samehada ) bersiap-siaplah untuk kematian tertragis sepanjang masa!!**

**Saso : itu kan kalimat budak DJ di shippuden chapter….berapa gitu….**

**Dei : lagian darimana lo dapat pentungan gitu? Lo nyolong dari hiu jejadian itu ya?**

**Seir : gue gak nyolong! Pas Kisame ke wc, gue cuma pinjem tanpa ngomong!**

**To, Yu, Sa, Dei : itu satu RT dengan **_**nyolong**_** !!**

**Seir : ( menjatuhkan samehadanya lalu menangis ) hiks…hiks…**

**Dei : napa lo? Gak tega bunuh seniman multi talented kayak gue?**

**Seir : samehadanya berat banget…!!**

**Semuanya : oh…..**

**Seir : ya udah deh! Gak papa! Gue juga bosen tampil sebagai cewek yang imejnya urakan gitu! Lagian gue juga enek selalu tampil dengan bencong ini mulu!! ( nunjuk Dei )**

**Dei : Gue gak merasa! Gue bukan bencong!**

**Yu : kalo gak merasa, kenapa ngerespon??**

**Seir : oke deh, pembaca! Udah dulu ya, talkshownya! Hiks…sebenernya diriku juga terasa berat berpisah dengan dikau…hatiku telah tertambat sepenuhnya…**

**Sas : Udah deh! Sok mo jadi Chairil Anwar generation lagi!!**

**Yu: lagian gue kan Authornya!**

**Seir : udah ya pembaca!! Jangan lupa, kalo kalian kangen aku…baca deh fic-fic ku…tapi review juga ya**

**Semuanya : kalo gak kangen?**

**Yu : udah deh! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya! Doakan juga, di talkshow selanjutnya, aku didampingi oleh Sasuke-kun!**

**Semuanya : Ngarep!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	10. Chapter 10 : Concert have been started

CHAPTER 10

**Mak Comblang ala Akatsuki**

**By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori**

**Sorry update nya lama XDD Begini, kompu saya masih jadi tempat tinggal favorit virus Win32 Alman. Padahal masa kontrak mereka udah habis dan berkali-kali saya usir dengan antivirus local maupun luar Tapi tetep aja kagak ilang-ilang**

**Oh ya, saya ucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang masih tetep setia mengikuti fic gaje nan OOC ini. Terimakasih atas dukungan, kritik dan saran kalian agar Yuki bisa jadi lebih baik XD Thanks for all!!**

**Ya udah, baca aja langsung**

_Last story……_

"_Nyantai kali," sela Sasori. "Kenapa baru marah sekarang? Kita sendiri kan waktu kenalan dan jadian juga di tempat ini," ujar Sasori yang membuat Rin-chan mengeluarkan senjatanya_

_Sasori : GLEK!_

**CHAPTER 10**

"Eh…kamu masih kecil. Jangan pegang-pegang benda gituan. Bahaya, lho," ujar Sasori menatap ngeri pada perkakas kayu yang di keluarkan Rin-chan dari ranselnya

"Ini sengaja aku beli buat ngendaliin kamu, lho," jawab Rin-chan sambil menatap dengan tatapan harimau pada Sasori yang menatap dengan tatapan kelinci

Sasori : mundur selangkah

"Aku jadi pengen lihat boneka yang terpisah-pisah bagian tubuhnya," Rin-chan memperlihatkan tang ke Sasori

Sasori : mundur dua langkah

"Pertama, pisahkan tangan dari badannya," Rin-chan mengeluarkan obeng

Sasori : mundur 3 langkah

"Lalu kakinya," Rin-chan ngeluarin sekrup

Sasori : mundur 4 langkah

"Dan terakhir, pisahkan kepalanya," Rin-chan ngeluarin dongkrak (??)

Sasori : mundur 5 langkah

"Trus buang bagian-bagian yang ke pisah di beberapa tempat yang berbeda jauh jaraknya,"

Sasori : diam. Gimana mo mundur, wong persis di belakangnya ada jurang

"Kamu takut?" Rin-chan memajukan dongkrak ke wajah Sasori

"Enggak," Sasori menggeleng panik

"Gak takut??" dongkrak maju 10 cm

"Enggaaaak," Sasori menyipitkan mata dengan tubuh gemeter dan keringat dingin

"Gak takuuuuu…tttt??" dongkrak meyentuh ujung hidung Sasori

"TAKUUUUTT!! JANGAN MUTILASI GUEEEHHH!!" Sasori merem rapat ketakutan

"Oke!" Rin-chan memasukkan semua perkakas ke dalam ranselnya. "Lo ngasih duit berapa ke cewek-cewek itu?"

"200 ribu,"

"Bener?" dongkrak kembali nempel di ujung hidung

"Iya! Dua juta!!"

"Oke! Berarti lo punya utang ke gue dua juta ya,"

"Apa?"

"Ya iyalah! Gue yang cewek lo aja gak pernah lo kasih duit atau lo beliin sesuatu! Pake sok tajir lagi! Biasanya gue mulu juga yang selalu bayarin elo tiap ngedet,"

"Aku kan juga pernah traktir kamu," bela Sasori

"Traktir keripik singkong yang 500an itu masih kamu inget-inget?!"

"Kamu kan juga inget gitu! Yang penting kan pernah,"

"Udah deh! Pokonya kamu punya utang ke aku 2 juta! Awas kalo gak bayar!"

"Kamu jauh lebih pantes jadi ceweknya Kakuzu daripada ma aku, deh,"

"APA??!!??!!"

"Enggak,"

"Ya udah, gue pulang! Inget utang kamu! Aku pastiin tubuh kamu berceceran di seluruh benua dan samudra kalo gak bayar!" Rin-chan menyetop truk pengangkut sampah yang lewat. "Satu lagi," kata Rin-chan sebelum masuk ke truk. "Hal serupa juga akan terjadi kalo kamu masih berani gentayangan di tempat gitu!"

BLAK! Pintu truk tertutup dan berlalu bersama Rin-chan di dalamnya

"Kayaknya gue lebih baik jadi cowok homo deh," gumam Sasori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mbak / Mas, beli tiket! Dua!" ujar Tobi pada Kasir loket

"Gue ini mau nonton konser apa mo ke pemakaman, sih, un?" gerutu Deidara risih pada penampilannya yang berjas hitam, kemeja hitam, dasi hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, juga kacamata hitam. Fortunately rambutnya gak di cat hitam juga! "Ah, un! Kayaknya gue lebih cocok jadi maling, deh, un,"

"Dua, Mas?" tanya kasir loket yang bernama Inem Lawliet **( diketahui dari nama di bajunya )**.

"Iya," Tobi mengangguk mantap. Malam ini dia pakai jas warna pink kembang-kembang, kemeja warna kuning kembang-kembang, celana warna orange kembang-kembang, juga sepatu putih kembang-kembang. Daritadi, setiap kali Deidara lihat Tobi, jadi pengen nyiram tuh anak pake air. Kali aja kembangnya layu. ( **Author malah pengen banget ngasih tawon ke tubuh Tobi ).**

"Satu," Tobi mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya. "Di tambah satu," kali ini doi mengacungkan kelingking kirinya. "Sama dengan dua!"

"Wah…Mas pasti rocker FC, ya?" tanya kasir Inem . "Saya juga!!!" kasir Inem ikut mengacungkan telunjuk dan kelingking kanan kirinya

"Bukan!! Saya lebih suka KFC! Bisa kenyang," ujar Tobi yang bikin kasir Inem sewot.

"Cepet, teme!!" geram Deidara pelan di telinga Tobi

"Iya! Bentar! Dikit lagi!" balas Tobi berbisik, lalu noleh lagi ke kasir Inem "Mbak, namanya siapa?"

Kasir Inem hanya menatap heran sambil menunjuk tulisan namanya di bajunya

"Oh…Mbak Inem ya?" Tobi mringis genit **( dibalik topeng tentunya )**

"Tobiiiiii!!!" jerit Deidara dalam hati yang direspon oleh real screaming Tobi karena kakinya dilindes kaki Deidara

"Aduh! Senpai cemburu, ya?" keluh Tobi

"Apaan, lo?!" geram Deidara

"Hoi, yaoi couple! Kalian mesra-mesraan gitu seperti lagi gak ada orang kayak di kuburan aja! Kalian minta tiket yang apa? VIP atau merakyat?" tanya Kasir Inem jemu sebelum orang-orang yang antri di belakang Tobi dan Deidara melempar clurit ke mereka berdua

"Bedanya?" tanya Deidara

"VIP tuh khusus orang selevel pejabat. Harga tiketnya 800ribu. Tapi kayaknya kalian lebih matching di yang kedua, deh! Merakyat! Lihat sambil berdiri, panas, keinjek-injek, kejepit ketiak orang dan sebagainya. Harga tiketnya 400ribu,"

"Kamu niat jadi kasir atau nakut-nakutin kami, sih?" gerutu Tobi

"Dua-duanya," jawab kasir Inem

"Halah!! Panas? Gue udah biasa! Hidup bersama makhluk ini udah cukup gue terbakar tiap hari," Deidara nunjuk Tobi. "Ada yang lebih murah gak? Masak merakyat aja 400ribu?"

"Oh, ada," kasir Inem mengangguk. "Cuma 100ribu,"

"Oh ya?!" Deidara dan Tobi antusias

"Iya! Tapi entar, kalian lihatnya nunggu konser bubar,"

"Buat apa dong kalo gitu?"

"Beres-beres panggung,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Entar kita batungan lho, ya," ujar Deidara saat dia dan Tobi mengantri untuk pemeriksaan sebelum masuk arena panggung.

"Buat apa?" tanya Tobi cuek sambil melihat antrian didepannya yang kayak orang antri BBM.

"_Buat apa _? ya buat ganti uang untuk beli tiket inilah! Lo pikir gue dapat duit darimana ampek mau bayarin lo kayak gini?"

"Jual diri?"

"Untung lo, disini lagi ramai," geram Deidara panas. "Gue dapat duit ini dari duit kas! Gue ngutil tanpa di ketahui Kakuzu!"

"Ya iyalah!!" cibir Tobi. "Kalo Kakuzu-senpai tahu, aku sekarang pasti lagi menghadiri upacara pemakaman untukmu,"

"Iya juga, sih….," Deidara mengangguk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, seperti sebuah pengumuman

"_PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN! HARAP SEGERA KELUAR! TERDAPAT BOM DI TEMPAT INI YANG AKAN MELEDAK DALAM WAKTU 15,09 MENIT!"_

Tobi, Deidara dan beberapa orang di dekat mereka : DEG!!

"Tob, lo denger sesuatu, gak?" desis Deidara pucat, apalagi pengumuman itu masih terdengar

"Iya. Aku denger suara Deidara-senpai," desis Tobi ikut pucat

"Bodoh! Bukan itu! Kayaknya ada….,"

"ADA BOM! BOM! BOM!" teriak seseorang di depan Tobi yang juga denger suara tadi

"KYAAAAA!!" otomatis seluruh orang **( termasuk Deidara dan Tobi )** pada sibuk berlarian dengan panik. Teriakan panik bermunculan dari mulut tiap orang, terutama yang paling menonjol adalah teriakan Tobi yang yang kayak paduan teriakan histeris 50 orang gila.

Tobi berlari panik sambil menyeret tangan Deidara. Tidak lari, sih. Cuma jalan cepat aja. Secara, tempatnya sesak penuh orang yang juga lagi panik

DUKH! Tobi dan Deidara terjatuh saat Tobi ngerem mendadak karena di depannya melintas seorang nenek yang berpenampilan rocker yang juga lagi berjalan panik dengan langkah lamban dan terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan tongkatnya

Deidara jatuh. Tobi juga. Hp Tobi yang di kantong jas pun ikut terlempar. Hp itu bergetar dan bercahaya kedip-kedip dengan suara _"PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN! HARAP SEGERA KELUAR! TERDAPAT BOM DI TEMPAT INI YANG AKAN MELEDAK DALAM WAKTU 15,09 MENIT!"_ berkali-kali

Tobi, Deidara dan beberapa orang di dekat mereka : ???

"Itu….," Deidara yang masih ndelosor menunjuk HP Tobi dengan heran

"HP ku…," gumam Tobi yang masih ndelosor

"Jadi…suara tadi Cuma dering…HP?" ucap seorang cewek di situ lemas sambil gregetan

"HP….itu?" ulang seorang cowok di sebelah orang tadi

"Tobi…..," geram Deidara sambil berdiri. Sekarang kepala Deidara keluar asap! Ups! Cuma asap rokok cowok di belakang Deidara, kok! "Kenapa kau pakai dering norak gitu?"

"Aku kan fans berat Deidara-senpai! Makanya aku pakai dering ledakan. Biar Senpai banget, gitu loh!" jelas Tobi

"Tapi kok ledakan bom?" protes Deidara

"Kalau ledakan tanah liat, entar gak ada yang panik! Gak bermutu!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah mendapat protes dari ratusan orang, tabokan beberapa kali, gaplokan puluhan kali, kaki di injek orang dua kali, dan kecopet dompet satu kali, serta dilakukan pengadilan terbuka **( dengan Deidara sebagai jaksa penuntut )** selama 15 menit dan di akhiri putusan hukuman di ludahi 12 orang, akhirnya Tobi bebas

"Ah…segaaarrr!!" desah Tobi setelah mendapat hujan gratis dari selusin orang. "Sial….ada yang nyopet dompet Tobi anak baik! Pasti tuh orang cari-cari kesempatan saat semua orang protes ke Tobi tadi!" gerutu Tobi

"_PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN! HARAP SEGERA KELUAR! TERDAPAT BOM DI TEMPAT INI YANG AKAN MELEDAK DALAM WAKTU 15,09 MENIT!"_

"KYAAAA!!" Tobi terlonjak kaget, tapi langsung sadar dan mengambil HP dari saku jasnya. Di layar Hp itu ada tulisan _Ramen calling_

"Halo! Disini Tobi anak baik! Siapa disana? Ada yang bisa Tobi Bantu?"

"He, teme! Lo abis pergi umroh apa, ngangkat Hp lama bener? Pake gak ngenalin gue, lagi!" teriak Naruto protes

"Hehehe….Tobi abis konferensi pers tadi," jawab Tobi

"Alah! Ngaco lu! Deidara ada ama elo, kan?" tanya Naruto

"Iya! Aku sekarang lagi ada di pintu masuk. Deidara-senpai lagi di toilet,"

"APA?! Lo bilang lo lagi ada ama Deidara?! Jarak pintu masuk dan toilet kan 300 meter! Cepet, samperin dia, teme!"

"Iya, iya! Lagian kok Naruto-sama tahu jaraknya?"

"Shannin mesum pernah kasih tau gue! Dia kan salah satu kuli yang bangun tempat ini! Katanya sih, cari inspirasi buat novel terbarunya"

"Oh? Maksudnya, dia pengen nampilin tokoh kuli bangunan di novelnya gitu?"

"Mungkin…Eh? Udah, deh! Malah ngaco! Cepet temuin tuh bencong! Jangan sampai dia bikin keributan dengan godain cowok orang!"

"Sip!" jawab Tobi mantap

"Kalo udah lo tangkap, temuin gue ama Kiba,"

"Dimana?"

"Toilet,"

"Eh?"

"Udah deh, cepet! Gak usah banyak bacot,"

Klik. Sambungan terputus

"Gila! Baterai Tobi lobet nih, gara-gara di telpon Naruto-sama," gerutu Tobi

"Sial! Pulsa gue abis, deh, gara-gara nelpon anak sholeh itu," gerutu Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mo kemana, nih?" tanya Deidara yang di seret jalan ama Tobi

"Mo temuin temen Tobi," jawab Tobi

"Hah? Perasaan temen lo Cuma gue, deh! Itupun karena pemaksaan,"

Akhirnya, Tobi dapat menemukan Naruto dan Kiba. Juga Ino yang sedang bersama mereka.

"Elo?!" Deidara dan Ino saling tunjuk

" eh? Kalian dah kenal? Bagus, dong!" Kiba pura-pura innocent

"Dosa apa sih, gue harus ketemu elo tiap hari?" bentak Deidara pada Ino

"Dosa Senpai adalah dosa karena Senpai lahir ke dunia ini, kali," sambung Tobi yang langsung di respon Deidara dengan sebuah gaplokan di kepala Tobi

"Naruto, kenapa elo gak bilang kalo ada orang lain? Gue kira cuma kita bertiga," protes Ino

"Gue kira juga gitu, sih. Tapi dua setan ini tiba-tiba nongol tanpa hawa kehadiran," ujar Kiba

"Kiba-danna, Tobi dah kayak orang resmi belum?" Tobi pamer baju kembang-kembang ngejrengnya

"Iya! Dah resmi gila," jawab Kiba sambil pake kacamata hitam, terlalu silau dan bikin sakit mata kalo ngelihat Tobi

"Gue mau pulang!" kata Ino. "Bisa gila gue kalo lama-lama ketemu orang gila ini," Ino nunjuk Deidara

"Eh? Orang gila? Kok Tobi gak di tunjuk?" Tobi heran

"Cih! Gue juga ogah ketemu elo! Dasar cewek jaim!" balas Deidara

"Mending jaim, setidaknya gue masih punya harga diri! Daripada elo! Gak ada harga-harganya sama sekali!" kata Ino

"Apa lo bilang?" bentak Deidara

"Deidara-senpai gak punya harga diri! Gitu katanya! Senpai budeg, ya?" tanya Tobi

"Tobiiiii….," gigi Deidara gemeretak

"Eh? Kalian kok pada berantem?" lerai Naruto. "Kita kesini kan buat seneng-seneng! Jangan cemberut-cemberutan gitu, dong,"

"Cemberut-cemberutan? Gue ini cemberut beneran tau!" sela Deidara

"Udah deh! Lo kan gak perlu pake acara monyongin bibir gitu!" ucap Naruto sewot pada Deidara. "Mending kalo bibir seksi,"

"Udah! Jangan berkelamin. Eh? Berkelahi!! Yang penting sekarang ayo kita masuk dan nikmati konsernya!" ujar Kiba yang kali ini tanpa mengajak Akamaru

"YEEEIII!!" teriak Tobi semangat

"Gue gak mau deket-deket ama elo nanti!" ancam Deidara pada Ino

"Tenang, Senpai! Gak ada satu orangpun yang mau deket-deket ama Senpai, kok," ujar Tobi

"APA???!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, kelima orang itu masuk ke arena panggung. Tempatnya sudah sangat sesak dan padat, juga sangat ramai dengan riuh rendah para penonton. Tentu saja, kelima orang itu termasuk dalam kategori penonton yang merakyat.

Dengan menerobos kumpulan manusia, menyenggol orang dari samping, menyeruduk orang-orang, dan tak ketinggalan, mendapat sumpah serapah ala Gajah Mada dari para korban, akhirnya kelima orang itu sampai di baris paling depan, di bibir panggung. Seperti kata kasir --- , keadaan di kelas merakyat sangat sumpek juga panas. Berkali-kali juga mereka keinjek kakinya, juga Tobi dan Naruto yang sempet nyangkut di ketiak orang

Dua orang, cowok dan cewek naik ke atas panggung

"Halo semuanyaaaaa!!! Apa kabar??!!" sapa dua orang itu ceria yang di sambut sorakan penonton

"Eh, Kiba-danna, dua orang itu siapa? Kita ikut naik, yuk?" pinta Tobi

"Bodoh! Gak bisa! Mereka tuh MC!!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Tobi. "Mak Comblang **( hehehe…promosi dikit )**?"

"Terserah," Kiba insaf

"Wah! Pasti seneng ya, hari ini! Ada konser band-band ngetop getoooo!!" ujar MC cewek

"Yoi! Jarang-jarang lho, ada konser musik yang ngedatangin band-band lokal dan luar negeri!" dukung MC cowok

"Tapi kita kenalin dulu siapa kita, bro," sela MC cewek

"Oh, iya! Penonton, kenalin, nama saya Bradd Ruben Pitt, dan ini…..," cowok itu nunjuk si cewek. "Olga,"

"Ih, Bradd Ruben Pitt? Maksa amat?" ejek Olga

" Gak papa, dong! Yang penting keren," ujar Ruben

Bla-bla-bla…. Kedua MC it uterus ngoceh ke segala arah! Diam-diam Tobi, Naruto dan Kiba, menyingkir dari dekat Ino dan Deidara yang asyik mendengarkan dengan seksama kotbah sang MC. Deidara malah mencatat semua ucapan Ruben dan Olga. Cita-cita Deidara kan jadi presenter. Presenter Be a Man maksudnya. Hehehe. Tobi, Kiba dan Naruto pun menjauh sekitar 10 meter dari Deidara dan Ino

"Ya udah! Langsung aja deh, ya? Penampilan pertama, Band Changcuters dengan Racun! Enjoy!" ujar Ruben setelah lima belas menit kotbah dan menyadari penonton telah siap melempar sandal ke arah mereka

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bagaimana pertunjukkan The Changcutters itu ?? Dan gimana reaksi Deidara saat Didi Kempot nongol ?? XP Find out in next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Dei : NB, gue BUKAN yaoi! Ingat, tuh!!**

**Yu : ngapain elo nongol?! Disini gak ada talkshow tauk!!**

**Dei : kenapa elo nongol juga?!**

**Yu : gue kan Author! Suka-suka gue dong!!**

**De : Halah!! Author payah! ( ngacungin jari tengahnya sambil meletin lidah di mulut wajah dan kedua tangannya )**

**Yu : BOOOM!! ( Deidara terlempar oleh bazooka no jutsu Yuki Uchiha. Gwahahahaaha!! Who wants to challenge me?! )**


	11. Chapter 11 : here we go! gaje

**CHAPTER 11**

**Author lagi gak mood buat ngebacot –ditendang-. Langsung baca ajah deh**

**© Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Last Story………….

"_Ya udah! Langsung aja deh, ya? Penampilan pertama, Band Changcuters dengan Racun! Enjoy!" ujar Ruben setelah lima belas menit kotbah dan menyadari penonton telah siap melempar sandal ke arah mereka_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah dua MC itu turun dari panggung, penonton yang tadinya telah suntuk, langsung histeris saat Band Changcuters muncul dan mulai menyanyikan hits mereka yang berjudul Racun. Kontan, semua penonton melonjak-lonjak ala rocker mengiringi lagu itu

"Eh?" Ino celingukkan saat sadar tiga orang gila lainnya telah hilang dari dekatnya. "Eh, Deidara **( see? Ini pertama kalinya Ino manggil nama Deidara )**, Kiba, Naruto dan Tobi kemana?" Ino tanya pada Deidara

"RACOOOONNN!!" respon Deidara sambil jingkrak-jingkrak dengan brutalnya

"Oi! Temen kita hilang, goblok!" desak Ino jengkel

"RACOOOONNN!!" Deidara masih kesurupan

"Ihhh!! Lo bisa gak sih, dengerin gue?!"

"RACOOOONNN!!"

"AAARRGGHH!!"

Penampilan Band Changcuters pun berakhir dan di susul oleh penampilan Olga dan Ruben

Bla-bla-bla **( maaf, dipotong karena kepanjangan )**

"Oke, deh! Langsung aja, penampilan kedua, Asian Kungfu Generation dengan Haruka Kanataaaaaa!!!" Olga dan Ruben pun turun panggung dengan di iringi tepukan dan desah legah para penonton yang telah bosan

Asian Kungfu Generation pun tampil dan langsung menghebohkan kembali para penonton

"Fumi komu ze akseru..keke hiki wanai sasou dayo…," lagupun mulai mengalun

"Kyaaa!! Lagu kesukaan Tobiiii!!" teriak Tobi histeris sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi. **( KYAAA!! Author juga demen banget lagu ini!! )**

"Kyaaa!! OST sinetron gueeee!!" teriak Naruto girang

"Kyaaa!!" Kiba histeris

"Apa?" Tobi dan Naruto heran

"Ka…kaki…," Kiba meringis kesakitan sambil nunjuk ke bawah. Tobi dan Naruto menunduk dan mendapati kaki kiri Kiba di injek Naruto dan kaki kanan Kiba di lindes Tobi

"Oh…sorry…gak sengaja," ucap Tobi dan Naruto bareng

Tobi dan Naruto pun kena gaplok ama Kiba

"Sory, gak sengaja," ujar Kiba judes

"Haruka Kanataaaaaa…..," itulah lirik terakhir sebelum Band Asian Kungfu Generation usai dan mereka turun panggung

Ekpress banget nyanyinya yah??

"Naruto-sama, Tobi ganteng!" ucap Tobi

"Hiiii!! PD!!" cibir Naruto

"Maksudnya, Tobi Gangguan teeennggg….gorokkan! Beliin minum, dong," pinta Tobi

"Udah, diemin aja! Entar juga capek sendiri," kata Kiba

Olga dan Ruben pun muncul lagi. Bikin penonton yang tadinya antusias, langsung tekuk wajah seketika

"Hehehe. Jangan cemberut, dong. Langsung aja, yah! Penampilan selanjutnya adalah Didi Kempot dengan Stasiun Balapan!!" ujar Olga yang langsung ngibrit turun panggung, disusul Ruben. Daripada kena lempar sandal beneran

Didi Kempot pun naik panggung

"KYAAAA!! DIDIIIIII !! KEMPOOOOOTTT !!! I LOVE YOU !!!" teriak Deidara girang over

krik-krik-krik **( emang ada jangkrik disitu? Anggap aja ada, deh )**

Semua orang, termasuk Didi Kempot, menatap ilfill ke Deidara. Didi Kempot pun mulai bernyanyi setelah membatin _" Jabang bayi!! Amit-amit gue punya fan kayak dia,"_

"Ning Stasiun Balapan, Kutho Solo seng dadi kenangan…," Deidara dengan asyik goyang pinggul mengiringi lagu favoritnya

DUKH! Ino hampir jatuh ke kiri karena di senggol orang di sampingnya

Deidara yang di sebelah kiri Ino, menangkap tubuh Ino yang hampir jatuh dengan tangkapan sigap. Tiba-tiba lagupun berhenti. Semua mata memandang Ino dan Deidara. Suasana sunyi. Ino dan Deidara saling pandang. Deidara mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Ino…dekat…dekat…dan….

"Kalo jatuh jangan ke samping gue! Gue bisa ketimpa! Sono!" ucap Deidara sambil ngedorong Ino ke kanan. GUBRAK! Semua orang terjatuh kaget! Kirain ada adegan 17 ke atas gitu. Hehehe…** ( sorry, kalo Author rese )**

"LANJUUUUUTTTT!!" teriak Deidara keras dan berlanjutlah lagu Didi Kempot

"BENCOOOOONNGGG!!" umpat Ino kesal

Olga dan Ruben muncul lagi. Kali ini semua penonton langsung menutup mata

bla-bla-bla…kotbah Olga dan Ruben panjang lebar sambil menutup mata juga **( jadi gak tau aksi protes di lakukan penonton )**

"Langsung aja! Penampilan keempat! Sheila On-7 dengan Sephia!!" Olga dan Ruben turun panggung, diganti oleh naiknya Sheila On-7 ke atas panggung

"Oh Sephia….," Duta mulai menyanyikan lagu. Kali ini penonton hanya mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan badan dan tangan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil ikut bernyanyi

"Selamat tidur kekasih gelapku…," Duta mengarahkan mikropon ke penonton yang di sambut oleh teriakkan penonton

"SEPHIAAA….,"

Lalu tiba-tiba Duta mengarahkan mikropon ke Naruto. Naruto pun jadi salting dan gugup. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Naruto meneruskan liriknya

"Kalau tiada artinyaaaa….," Naruto bernyanyi. Kontan, Duta dan yang lain cengok

Kali ini Tobi menyerobot Naruto dan bernyanyi di depan mikropon . "Begadang boleh sajaaaaa…haaa..aa….kalau ada Sephia…,"

Krik-krik-krik

"Perasaan gue tahu deh, suara autis ini," gumam Deidara

"Gue juga," dukung Ino

Sheila On-7 pun turun panggung, setelah sebelumnya diwarnai kericuhan lempar tomat **( anggap aja tomatnya ada )** dan kaleng soft drink ke Naruto dan Tobi

2 MC pun nongol lagi, memnuat para penonton kali ini menutup mata dan memasang earphone di telinga mereka

"Selanjutnya, penampilan dari, Mulan Jameela dengan Makhluk Tuhan Paling seksiiii!!" teriak Olga dari balik panggung, cari aman dari lemparan sandal dari orang2 di depan panggung sana.

"Ya! Enjoy it!!" ujar Ruben sambil chatting lewat laptop nya. Tentunya, ia juga berada di balik panggung, dong!!

"Yeah! Tobi disebut tuh!" ujar Tobi semangat

"Maksud loh?" ujar Kiba dan Naruto kompak

"Makhluk Tuhan Paling Sexy kan Tobi!" kata Tobi sambil berkacak pinggang dan membusungkan dadanya, membuat Kiba dan Naruto menelan muntahannya kembali

"Dah seksi kan?" Tanya Tobi PeDe

"Lo malah kayak orang kena encok, deh," kata Kiba

Mulan pun mulai naik ke panggung diiringi sorakan histeris penonton

Tobi pun ikut bernyanyi, tentu saja dengan mengubah liriknya

Mulan : Otak mu sexy, itu terbukti dari caramu memikirkan aku

Tobi : Otak ku sexy itu terbukti, dari caraku memikirkan aku

Mulan : Hidungmu seksi, itu terbukti dari caramu mencium pipiku

Tobi : Hidungku seksi, itu terbukti dari caraku mencium pipku **( gimana caranya? )**

Mulan : Cuma kamu yang bisa, membuatku terus menjerit

Naruto : Aw…aw…aw…!!

Kiba : Augh…augh…guk!!

Tobi : AAARRRGGHHH!! AAARRGGHH!! **(dengan volume setara jeritan ibu ngelahirin )**

Sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto menikmati lagu itu dengan joget erotis ala vidklip Candu Asmara-nya Marcell. Yang jadi Marcell Kiba dan ceweknya Naruto!! Hehehe…. Bikin muntah aja!!

Tobipun melanjutkan nyanyiannya. "Akulah Makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi…paling seksi, seksi sekali…akulah makhluk Tuhan nananana…. **( Tobi gak hafal bagian ini. Author juga! )**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, menjelang subuh, tepatnya saat adzan Subuh berkumandang, kelima orang itu pulang dari konser. Dengan kondisi 7M. Lelah, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lemas , Loyo, Laper dan nyaris Lumpuh. Tanda anemia, gizi buruk, dan polio. Malah Tobi pulang dengan cara di gendong ama Deidara di punggungnya. Tuh anak dah ngorok di gendongan Deidara dengan nyaman.

"Gawat," desis Deidra

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto yang matanya menjelang redup

"Duit gua gak ada. Abis buat beli tiket," kata Deidara dengan bangga, tanpa merasa malu atau risih

"Trus?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto dan Ino dengan tak antusias

"Yah…gue gak bisa naik metromini buat pulang, dong. Markas Akatsuki dari sini kan masih 10 kilo," jawab Deidara

"Ya udah, nginep aja di pos kamling sekalian ronda malam," kata Kiba

"Mana ada orang ronda jam segini? Maling paling pada ke Mesjid buat tobat," kata Ino.

"Oi, gue pinjem duit kalian, dong," kata Deidara, sekali lagi, tanpa merasa malu atau risih

"Sudah kuduga," desis Ino, Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan

"Plis…dikit, kok," rayu Deidara dengan puppy eyes no jutsu

"Berapa?" kata Kiba

"Lo mau minjemin, Kiba?" Deidara terharu

"Gak. Cuma tanya aja," jawab Kiba judes.

"Gak banyak, kok. Cuma 100 ribu," kata Deidara.

"_Cuma_ ?? katanya cuma buat naik metromini? Emang lo mau ke Amrik, naik metromini aja sampe segitu?" kata Ino

"Bukan gitu. Kita naik metromini Cuma sampai terminal. Abis itu kita naik taksi 9,5 kilo lagi," kata Deidara. "Belum lagi bawa oleh-oleh buat Kakuzu. Katanya dia minta dompet yang tebal yang bisa nampung uang jutaan,"

"???"

"Plissss…," Deidara memelas

"Gue gak punya uang. Kere," kata Naruto

"Gue gak minta ma lo," kata Deidara. "Dah kelihatan dari muka kalo elo adalah fakir miskin yang perlu di pelihara oleh Negara," Deidara menoleh ke Kiba. "Kiba…,"

"No…,"

"Plisss…,"

"Fine,"

"Cepet banget berubah fikiran," batin Ino

"Nih..," Kiba melempar sebuah koin lima ratus dengan gaya orang belagu yang ngasih sedekah ke seorang pengemis jalanan

"Kok?" Deidara heran, tapi di terima juga uang itu. Ia teringat perkataan Kakuzu.. _"Terimalah rezeki berapapun banyaknya,"_

"Kuraaannng…," rajuk Deidara

"Nih," Ino menyodorkan selembar uang lima pulu ribuan, 2 lembar dua puluh ribu, selembar lima ribuan, 45 receh seratusan. Totalnya 99 ribu lima ratus. "Tuh. Gue Cuma gak mau elo entar di tangkap kamtib, dikira wanita malam yang ngegendong pria hidung belang di belakang lo itu,"

"Ino peduli ma Deidara…," pikir Kiba dan Naruto

"Thanks. Elo baik, deh!" kata Deidara dengan gaya centil, bikin Ino niat narik kembali uangnya. Tapi gak jadi saat ia ingat mitos bahwa kalo kita narik kembali apa yang di berikan pada orang lain, mata kita bisa bintitan XP

"Gue minta nomor lo, dong," kata Ino

"Eh?" cetus Kiba, Naruto dan Deidara kaget

"Buat apa?" tanya Deidara

"Yang jelas gak bakal gue pake buat pamer. Tenang aja, gak bakal gue capek-capke nyebarin nomor elo. Itupun kalo elo punya nomor Hp, bukan nomor absen lo di SMP,"

"Gue sekolahnya sampai SD, kok," ujar Deidara. "Iya, nih. 008212234123,"

"Kayaknya kenal nih, nomor," gumam Ino sambil nyatet nomor Deidara di Hpnya

"Itu kan nomor saras (008), nomor Wiro Sableng (212), merek rokok (234) dan

merek susu (123). Kombinasi yang pasaran," ejek Kiba

"Tapi inget, yah," kata Deidara. "Kalo gak penting jangan hubungin gue,"

"Gue pasti hubungin elo buat suatu yang penting," kata Ino

"Apa?"

"Buat tanya, kapan elo balikin duit gue." Kata Ino enteng. "Jangan lupa, bunganya 5 persen per bulan,"

"Kakuzu…," entah kenapa, meluncur nama rentenir itu dari mulut Deidara ketika mendengar ucapan Ino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review, critic, comment, advise and so on are welcomed XD.**

**See ya next chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12 : the beginning of KGS

**MAK COMBLANG ALA AKATSUKI**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Hue…-meluk-meluk kompu-**

**Kompu saya dah bisa! Iyey! Saya akan giat mengetik fic –gak penting-**

**©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esok harinya, di suatu pagi yang cerah, tetapi di atas sebuah markas megah nan mewah (**me**petsa**wah, **red.) di selimuti mendung tebal nan halilintar, di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan benda warna coklat, dimana di setiap pojok dindingnya terdapat 5 karung tanah liat, di atas sebuah ranjang berwarna ungu janda bergambar Hello Kitty, terdapat seorang cewek atau cowok atau entahlah…bangun dan menguap sambil mengucek-kucek matanya.

"Hoahmmm…dah pagi, un!" Deidara menguap setelah mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal yang penuh dengan _lukisan peta_ seluas wilayah AS di bantalnya. Maklum, Deidara kan berseni. Tidurpun ia mengekspresikan seninya untuk melukis peta dengan air yang mancur dari mulutnya XP

Deidara pun segera keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai sarung dan bertelanjang dada. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan _Forbidden buat cewek. Masuk, keluar gak perawan lagi!_ Deidara menuju ruang tengah dimana disana terlihat Kakuzu sibuk dengan pacarnya **–uang!-**. Kakuzu bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu Lusy Rahmawati yang…entah…Author juga lupa judulnya!

"Ternyata tanpamu, uang masih laku….ternyata tanpamu, dollar pun tak lesu….," Kakuzu menyanyikannya sambil membangun miniatur menara Pisa dengan recehan yang di perolehnya hasil malakin pengamen dan pengemis yang datang ke markas.

"Selamat pagi, Kakuzu," ujar Deidara sambil menyalakan Televisi layar datar yang masih berstatus kredit.

"Selamat sore!" kata Kakuzu cuek, kali ini ia membangun patung Liberty tanpa kepala, tanpa tangan dan tanpa kaki dengan recehannya. "Jam 4 gini lo bilang pagi?!"

"Sorry, bro! lo kan tahu juga tadi gue nyampek rumah jam 6 pagi," kata Deidara sambil duduk di samping Kakuzu

Kakuzu cuek, kali ini ia mencoba menyusun tulisan _Uang adalah nafas dan hidupku_ dengan recehannya.

"Yang lain mana? Kok sepi?"

"Kalo elo ada di markas, mana ada yang mau tinggal di markas?"

"Kok elo ada disini?"

"Kalo gue pergi, entar elo ngapa-ngapain uang gue, lagi,"

"Emang mereka kemana, sih?"

"Tau! Emang gue pikirin!" kata Kakuzu yang tumben gak nyangkut soal uang di kalimatnya. "Ada yang bilang pelit, aku gak peduli. Ada yang bilang tampan, tambah gak peduli. Ada yang cinta aku, itu gak pengaruh. Ada yang ngasih uang, ku baru peduli " Nah…Kakuzu back to the normal!!

"Mana ada orang yang bilang elo tampan, apalagi bilang cinta ma lo lagi" cibir Deidara

"Lo lupa, dulu pas pinjem duit elo kan bilang _Kakuzu ganteng, deh! Aku cinta!_ Elo satu-satunya orang yang bilang gitu, lho!" kata Kakuzu

"Itu gue lagi gelap mata dan khilaf! Cuma satu kali gue berbuat dusta gitu! Gak lagi," kata Deidara

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Sasori datang dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Deidara, lalu memeluk Deidara dengan erat sambil menangis di dada bidang Deidara yang terbuka. Deidara yang awalnya kaget, refleks langsung balas memeluk Sasori sambil mengelus-elus lembut rambut merahnya, membiarkan Sasori menenggelamkan wajah di pelukannya, di dada bidangnya **–pengen muntaaahhh-**

Kakuzu cuek aja dengan adegan telenovela yaoi di sampingnya ini. Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya kecuali uang dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan uang. Ia baru tertarik kalo adegan di sampingnya ini dia rekam dan di jual sehingga menghasilkan uang. Sayang aja, kameranya sekarang lagi di perbaiki di bengkel otomotif

"Kenapa Sasori?" Deidara bertanya lembut

"Deidara…," suara Sasori serak, ia masih menangis di pelukan Deidara meski harus menahan nafas karena hidungnya tepat menuju arah ketiak Deidara. "Gue….Gue tadi bertengkar lagi ama cewek gue…,"

"Sudahlah…," kata Deidara menenangkan. "Kalo kalian putus, kan ada gue yang selalu setia menerima elo apa adanya…,"

Sasori melepas pelukannya, mengambil tisu di mejanya, mengeluarkan ingusnya dengan suara menggelegar, lalu menyerahkannya pada Deidara. Deidara menerimanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu menerimanya lalu membuang tisu itu di lantai di sampingnya.

"Padahal gue sayang ama Rin-chan. Tapi dia malah nyiksa gue. Masak dia ngelarang hobi gue!" kata Sasori

"Emang hobi yang mana yang di larang?"

"Hobi gue ke Warung remang-remang," Sasori kena geplak Deidara

"Jelas aja! Mana ada cewek yang biarin cowoknya ke tempat gituan?!"

"Mending gue putus, gak yah…," kata Sasori pelan

"Elo kalo cari cewek, dia harus menemanimu dengan harinya," kata Kakuzu ikut nimbrung. "Menemanimu dengan **Ha**rta dan mate**ri** nya,"

"Oh…," Deidara dan Sasori swt

"Juga mencukupimu dengan cinta," lanjut Kakuzu. "**Cin**cin dan perma**ta**,"

"Yeah…," Deidara dan Sasori masih swt

"Dan harus punya sifat selalu pengertian," lanjut Kakuzu. "Selalu **Peng**en bek**er**ja dan **ti**mbun kekaya**an**,"

"Allright," Deidara dan Sasori masih sweat dropped

"Dengan begitu, elo pasti terurus," lanjut Kakuzu. "**Ter**ima **u**ang te**rus**,"

"Okeh…," Deidara dan Sasori masih ilfil

"Dengan demikian, elo dapat hidayah," lanjut Kakuzu. "Dapat **hid**up kay**a **ray**ah**," kata Kakuzu dengan nada penekanan pada kata _rayah___!!

"Tapi gue kan gak matre," lanjut Sasori

"Elo pilih mana, kejujuran atau uang?" tanya Kakuzu

"Uang!!" kata Sasori semangat

"Itu sama aja dengan Kakuzu, matre!" kata Deidara

"O iya, gue lupa!" kata Sasori yang hilang entah kemana wajah sedihnya barusan, terganti dengan wajah ceria dan antusias. "Beberapa hari lagi ponakan gue dateng!!!" teriaknya

"Oh…," respon Kakuzu dan Deidara lirih

"Kalo nginep, sewa kamarnya 20 ribu per malam." Kata Kakuzu

DEG! Sasori berkeringat dingin

" Makannya 15 ribu per porsi, lauk pepes pindang, minum air putih setengah matang."lanjut Kakuzu

"UGH!" Sasori memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit

"Kalo mandi, bayar 2 ribu per gayung!" kata Kakuzu dan dengan cepat mencatat semua yang di katakannya tadi di sebuah note book kecil.

"OUGH!" Sasori membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Kalo gak nginep, bayar 5 ribu untuk memasuki markas terhormat Akatsuki!"

"UARGH!" Sasori jatuh ke lantai

"Seribu untuk setiap langkah kaki yang ia injakkan di markas ini."

"ARGH!" Sasori kejang-kejang

"Seribu lima ratus kalo minta minum,"

"…..," mulut Sasori menyemburkan gelembung busa putih

"Bayar 10 ribu kalo bicara ama gue,"

"……..," Sasori tewas, eh, gak kok! Cuma mati suri

"Untung gue gak punya ponakan," desis Deidara

"Hal yang sama berlaku jika sanak keluarga anggota Akatsuki dateng kesini!"

"OMG!!" teriak Deidara. "Gimana jika Seiryuu dateng lagi?!?!" Deidara syok

"Dah! Deidara, angkat mayat ituh ke peti mati di kamar Pein!" kata Kakuzu menunjuk Sasori yang terkapar tak bernyawa

"Kalo bangun?" kata Deidara menatap heran pada sosok partnernya ituh. Apa punya penyakit ayan yah, ampe kejang-kejang gitu?

"Kalo bangun, entar pasti keluar sendiri!" kata Kakuzu. "Udah! Bawa aja!"

"Kok ada peti mati di kamar Pein?"

"Pein kalo lagi frustasi kan emang suka menyendiri di peti itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat!"

"Oh….,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siang itu, kelompok lima, alias kelompok Kakuzu Gaara dan Sai, mengadakan pertemuan dengan Itachi, ketua organisasi perjodohan ini. Mereka bertemu di Bank Umum, tempat yang di rekomendasikan Kakuzu tentunya.

"Ngapain, sih, kita ke tempat ini?" gerutu Gaara mengelap keringatnya dengan tissue berparfum. "Panas, sumpek!"

"Baru kali ini gue tahu ada pemimpin yang gak suka Bank. Ketahuan banget lagi bokek, ya?" tanya Kakuzu tanpa sungkan-sungkan. Sedangkan Sai Cuma senyum aja, Itachi mringis nongolin giginya

"Gini," Itachi memulai pembicaraan. "Sekarang giliran kalian untuk melakukan misi kalian,"

"Misi apa?" tanya Gaara

"What kind of mission?" tanya Sai belagu

"What kind of money?" tanya Kakuzu gak nyambung, yang lain hanya menghela nafas memaklumi kualitas otak Kakuzu yang hanya bisa menampung beberapa kata saja. Uang, money, duit, vulus, doku, dan semacamnya

"Ya misi perjodohan Deidara, lah!" kata Itachi

"Hah? Masih berlanjut? Kirain dah di bubarin ma FPI," kata Gaara

"Apa hubungannya ama FPI, sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Perjodohan ini melanggar hukum agama. Menjodohkan dua makhluk bergender sama!" jelas Gaara.

"Enggak di bubarin," jawab Itachi ngotot. "Malah kemarin kelompok Naruto dah berhasil, meskipun tidak berhasil total. Mereka dapat membuat Ino peduli ma Deidara. Bahkan tukeran nomor HP, looh…," kata Itachi

"Gak jamin. Siapa tahu mereka tukeran nomor HP buat santet-santetan!" kata Sai

"Atau mau nagih hutang," tebak Kakuzu yang kena sasaran

"Yah…apapun sebabnya, yang penting, kalian lanjutkan saja. Buat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Kalo bisa, buat Deidara nembak Ino!" kata Itachi semangat

"Gue ragu kalo berhasil" kata Kakuzu. "Pasalnya, kemarin aja Deidara masih mesra-mesraan ma Sasori,"

"Parah bener," desis Gaara.

"Oke! Kalo kalian berhasil, kalian dapat hadiah utama!" kata Itachi

"Gak usah repot-repot," tolak Sai halus sambil tersenyum dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksud lo, wahai manusia keturunan tembok?" dengus Kakuzu. "Emang hadiahnya apa, Chi?"

"Poster Akatsuki!!!" kata Itachi semangat

"YEAH!!" Kakuzu mengacungkan tinjunya, Sai pingsan dengan damai di pangkuan Gaara yang pingsan dengan nyaman di pundak Kakuzu.

"POSTER AKATSUKI!! YEAH! HEBAT!" ujar Kakuzu. "Kira-kira dapat duit berapa ya, kalo di jual di tukang rongsokan?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino…, lo mau gak, malam ini candle light dinner ma gue??" kata Sai waktu ia berkunjung ke rumah Ino.

"Ah…," wajah Ino memerah. "Bener, Sai??"

Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya. Jadi nanti dateng, ya. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa,"

"Biasa? Yang mana?" tanya Ino heran

"Bawah pohon beringin di samping kantor Hokage," kata Sai sambil beranjak pergi

"Biasa gimana, sih??" desis Ino heran. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis. "Ah…gue gak nyangka jika suatu hari gue ngedate ama Sai,"

Di sisi lain…

Sai menghampiri dua makhluk yang telah menunggu dan mengawasinya dari tadi dari jarak 200 meter dari Ino dan Sai tadi. Gaara dan Kakuzu. Tentu saja mereka menyamar dengan henge no jutsu. Gaara menyamar jadi Kakuzu dan Kakuzu menyamar jadi Gaara. Contoh ide yang sangat buruk. Untung aja Ino gak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka tadi.

"Gimana? Berhasil?" tanya Gaara

"Iya." Sai mengangguk. "Tapi elo tuh Kakuzu apa Gaara asli??" Sai bingung

"Gue Gaara," kata Gaara

"Gue Gaara, kok!" kata Kakuzu

"Gue yang Gaara!!" kata Gaara gag mau kalah

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi gue, deh!!" Kakuzu mencekik Gaara

Sai dengan sengaja menjatuhkan koin cepek ke tanah. Begitu mendengar bunyi uang jatuh, Gaara langsung memungut uang itu.

"Jadi elo yang Kakuzu, ya." Sai ngerti sambil melihat Gaara yang kini menatap uang dengan pandangan kinclong

BOOF!! Kakuzu kembali ke wujud semula, masih dengan memegang uang cepek tadi. "Sayang…kalo gak ada yang mau merawatmu, aku bersedia, kok. Teganya dia membuangmu begitu," Kakuzu berbicara dengan nada sedih ke uang itu

BOOF!! Gaara pun kembali ke wujud semulanya.

"Dasar merepotkan! Dari awal sudah gue duga citra gue bakal jeblok gara2 orang ini nyamar jadi gue. Seorang kazekage mau mungut uang cepek di tanah??"

"Sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan perlengkapan buat nanti, deh," kata Sai

"Tadi ada paparazzi yang lihat kalo Gaara palsu mungut uang cepek, gak yah?!!" kata Gaara sambil celingukan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam itu, sekitar jam 8 an, Kakuzu mengajak Deidara pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Deidara malas-malasan sambil menge-roll rambutnya. Ada sekitar 10 alat roll rambut yang nyangkut di rambut dan poninya. Tinggal pake daster aja, pasti dah mirip ibu-ibu beranak dua. Sayang aja dia sekarang lagi pake baby doll warna merah hitam. Menurut Deidara, merah artinya berani. Hitam artinya mati. Jadi Deidara tipe orang yang berani mati!!

"Ke Konoha," jawab Kakuzu jujur

"Ngapain??" kata Deidara males.

"Kencan,"

"HAH?!?!" Deidara mendelik kaget. "ELO NGAJAK GUE KENCAN?!?!" Deidara menunjuk Kakuzu. "Kakuzu…." mata Deidara berbinar-binar

PLAK! Deidara bisa tenang kembali setelah Kakuzu menamparnya dengan dompetnya. Sakit lah! Dompet Kakuzu kan terbuat dari besi setebal 20 cm. Biar aman katanya!!

"Bukan kita yang kencan! Dasar homo bodoh!" ledek Kakuzu jengkel. Akibat tamparan barusan, dompetnya kini penyok separuh.

"Trus siapa?!?!" bentak Deidara sambil menangis jengkel dan sakit seraya memegangi pipinya yang membiru dan bibirnya yang berdarah serta giginya yang rontok masal. Lengkaplah penderitaannya!!

"Udah ikut gue aja!" Kakuzu menyeret Deidara. "Kalo nolak, gue jamin bon lo membengkak 3 kali lipat tanpa ampun!!" ujar Kakuzu sadis

"Tapi tunggu dulu! Masak gue keluar kayak gini?!" Deidara menunjuk rambutnya yang di-roll dan baby doll yang di pakainya.

"Pengaruh?" kata Kakuzu cuek sambil terus nyeret Deidara keluar pintu kamarnya. "Mau pake apapun, imej bencong sejati gak bakalan lepas dari diri lo tahu," kata Kakuzu yang hampir mirip dengan ucapan Sasori waktu itu.

"Bener juga, sih…," Deidara terpuruk, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Pein memberi piala dari besi karatan dan mahkota dari kawat padanya. Juga kertas yang di selempangkan ke bahu Deidara yang bertuliskan _"The Bencong of the year Akatsuki"_. Sungguh tak berperasaan!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW PLISSSS….**

**Nantikan aksi kelompok KGS (Kakuzu, Gaara, Sai. Bukan Korban Gempa Srilangka) dalam chapter berikutnya hanya di fiksi kesayangan Anda!**

**Deidara : cih! Siapa yang sayang ama fiksi elo?!?!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Chapter 13: KGS in action!

**©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Balesan untuk pereview yang gag log in:**

**Bloomin'poppies: **Muahahaha…ya bisalah! Emang Mbak Popu tahu darimana kalo Deidei itu cewek? O.o jyah…kalo kakuzu sih, apapun yang dia omongin, pasti ujung2nya juga nyangkut ke duit (-.-") makaseh, Mbak.

**Kiki~chan: **Ahaha…gak papa. Sasori itu untuk semua orang! –digeplak- jyah, gaara aja yang salah, kenapa mau2nya jadi kelompok mereka –dibabat- okeh, terima kasih.

**Hikari chan: **Aduh…maaf banget. Udah gak ngebuka lowongan OC neh ^^ maaf yah. tapi, terima kasih banyak loh udah mampir ^^

**Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino telah berangkat ke tempat yang dijanjikan Sai, bawah pohon beringin samping kantor Hokage. Tapi tadi Sai sms kalo mungkin dia akan telat sedikit karena katanya dia harus latihan ekspresi dulu. Entahlah. Ino juga heran mengapa demikian.

Ino telah sampai di tempat itu. Dan gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut tatkala ia melihat tempat yang angker dipandang mata itu kini menjadi terkesan sangat romantis. Bagaimana tidak, di sana telah tersiapkan sebuah meja bundar dengan dua buah kursi **(disediakan oleh Sai) **dan terdapat sebatang lilin berwarna pink (**disediakan oleh Gaara) **di tengah meja itu. Juga terdapat beberapa jenis masakan seperti kelelawar panggang, pepes ular pyton, sate biawak, lintah goreng, dan berbagai masakan ekstrim lainnya (**disediakan oleh Kakuzu)**. Entah…mungkin inilah jenis masakan yang disukai Kakuzu.

Akhirnya Ino menunggu dengan sabar dan duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Meskipun malam ini dingin, tak apa. Yang penting Sai akan datang. Ah…Ino…andai kau tahu, Sai telah dengan ikhlas memberikanmu pada makhluk transparan itu X)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bawa ini," kata Kakuzu sambil memetik setangkai mawar dari pekarangan orang dan memberikannya pada Deidara.

"Buat apa?" tanya Deidara dengan perasaan masih gondok. Bagaimana tidak, malam-malam ia keluar dengan rambut yang di-roll sampai sepuluh biji dengan memakai baby doll gini. Tapi diterimanya juga mawar itu. "Lo mau _nembak_ gue?"

"Buat apa gue nembak elo? Didiemin juga entar mati sendiri," kata Kakuzu salah paham. Beginilah pikiran orang yang tak pernah meraskaan cinta pada seorang manusia. Dan selalu merasakan cinta pada benda yang dibuat oleh manusia (baca: uang).

"Entar kasih ke cewek yang lo temui," kata Kakuzu.

"Jangan-jangan cewek yang rambutnya nge-copy style rambut gue itu," pikir Deidara curiga, "Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini setiap gue keluar ma anak-anak **–ralat. Om-om-** Akatsuki gue kan selalu ketemu ma tuh cewek. Duh…gimana nih…kalo gue ketemu dia trus utang gue ditagih gimana?? Mana gue gak bawa uang sama sekali lagi. Gimana mo bawa, punya aja enggak," batin Deidara menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "Kalo gue nolak ketemu tuh cewek, ugh! Pasti Kakuzu bakal naikin bon gue lagi. Dasar! Kenapa nasib gak pernah adil ma gue?! Udah dikatain bencong, miskin pula! Menjadi anggota Akatsuki malah terpuruk gini!!"

Karena Deidara melamun, bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh ke jalan dan dengan sangat kebetulan banget, ada truk yang lewat dan dengan sukses menggelindas mawar itu dan bunga indah itu hancur berkeping-keping! The End!

PLAK! Kakuzu menampar pipi Deidara dengan tamparan kayak yang dilakukan seorang suami yang memergoki istrinya selingkuh **–apa gak ada perumpamaan selain ituh?!-**

"Bodoh banget sih lo, jadi orang? Bunga itu susah payah gue ambil dari pekarangan orang! Lagian mawar adalah bunga yang sangat punya arti dalam hidup gue tahu!!" protes Kakuzu.

"Maap!" Deidara menangis. Aduh…kayaknya lebih sengsara nih orang daripada seorang TK**W** di luar negeri. "Lagian bunga gitu aja masak berarti banget buat lo?"

"Mawar kan dipakai di pecahan seratus ribuan! Itu berarti banget tauk!" kata Kakuzu ngotot.

"Lagian itu kan seratus ribu yang lama. Yang baru kan wajah Soekarno-Hatta," kata Deidara.

"Meskipun lama yang penting kan uang!"

"Terserah, deh!"

"Tuh!" Kakuzu menunjuk pohon pisang di depan mereka, "Sebagai pengganti mawar yang lo jatuhin tadi, lo pake aja bunga pohon pisang itu!"

"APPA??!" Deidara syok, "Bunga pohon pisang kan gede banget!"

"Trus?!" tanya Kakuzu dengan sorot mata yang seolah-olah berkata,_"Bantah gue, wajib traktir Nokia N96."_

"Well, oke! Oke! Siksa aja gue terus!" kata Deidara sambil memotong bunga pohon pisang itu dengan kunainya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lama banget sih, dua makhluk itu!" gerutu Gaara sambil berkali-kali melihat arloji yang 'katanya' dibeli di Swiss itu.

Saat itu Gaara dan Sai tengah mengintai Ino yang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon beringin itu. Jarak persembunyian mereka dari tempat Ino sekitar 50 meter. Tempat mereka terlindungi semak-semak yang memungkinkan mereka untuk mengintai dengan aman. Mereka juga tengah menunggu kedatangan KD (Kakuzu Deidara, bukan Diva Indonesia).

"Kasihan Ino…," pikir Sai, "Dia pasti nyangka kalo gue yang bakal dateng."

"Duh…cepetan dong!!" Gaara mencak-mencak gak keruan, "Abis ini telenovela kesayangan gue kan tayang! Episode terakhir nih!!"

"Telenovela?" Sai menatap Gaara dengan sweat dropped.

"Ah! Enggak!" Gaara ngeles, "Maksud gue, Debat Pemilu 2009 bakal tayang bentar lagi. Gue kan orang pemerintahan, masak nonton telenovela. Ahahaha…ngaco!" untuk pertama kalinya Sai lihat Gaara tertawa. Manis juga..:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Entar lo pergi sendiri aja ke pohon beringin samping kantor Hokage," kata Kakuzu, "Gue bakal ninggalin elo. Mulai saat ini, kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Sesuai dengan jalan yang kita pilih. Tetapi tetaplah ingatlah aku, orang yang selalu meminjamimu uang."

"Lo kayak orang mau perang aja ngomong gitu!" gerutu Deidara. Kali ini gondoknya bertambah dua kali lipat. Siapa yang gak gondok kalo kita mau ketemu lawan jenis trus bawa bunga pohon pisang segede itu? Yang dibawa Deidara bunga pohon pisang yang berwarna merah hati itu loh, bukan bunganya yang kuning kecil-kecil itu.

"Udahlah…," hibur Kakuzu. Agak kasihan juga melihat temannya jadi kayak tukang kebun gini. "Pokonya langsung aja ke pohon beringin sana. Oke?!" Kakuzu menepuk-nepuk pundak Deidara.

"Kakuzu…,"Deidara memeluk Kakuzu lalu menangis. Emang deh, selalu aja cari-cari kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan hasrat yaoinya!

Akhirnya Deidara melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri. Kakuzu pun akhirnya bergabung dengan Gaara dan Sai dengan memakai teleportasi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lama amat, sih lo?!?!" kata Gaara sebel saat Kakuzu mendadak muncul di belakangnya.

"Gue tadi ada urusan bentar. Biasa. Orang sibuk!" kata Kakuzu.

"Gue jauh lebih sibuk ketimbang elo, tauk!" kata Gaara, "Mana 50 menit lagi telenovela-nya kelar, lagi!" batin Gaara sedih.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hai!" kata Deidara setelah sampai di bawah pohon beringin dan langsung duduk di kursi satunya. Ia sudah tak kaget lagi jika cewek yang dimaksud Kakuzu adalah Ino. Sudah dia duga…Jadi pasrah dan enjoy aja!

"Elo lagi?!" kata Ino heran, "Ampun, deh! Dosa apa sih, gue harus ketemu elo saban hari?!"

"Emang gue mau ketemu lo?" cibir Deidara, "Nih!" Deidara melempar bunga pohon pisang ke arah Ino. Dan langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Ino sebelum bunga itu mendarat dengan berseni di wajahnya. "Buat elo."

"Apaan sih, lo! Jadi cowok gak sopan banget! Ngasih ginian lagi!" Ino membuang bunga pohon pisang itu. Sementara itu, Deidara cuek aja sambil memulai memakan sate biawak di depannya dengan rakus. 5 tusuk sate biawak sekali lahap.

"Eh! Jangan makan! Itu buat aku dan Sai!" kata Ino, "Elo dateng-dateng jangan maen ngembat aja!"

"Sai atau siapalah itu gak bakal datang! Yang elo tunggu tuh gue," kata Deidara PeDe sambil kali ini memakan lintah goreng dengan lahap. 2 genggam lintah goreng sekali lahap.

"Dia bakal dateng!" Ino ngotot, "Jadi mending sekarang elo pergi!"

Hp Ino berbunyi. Ino melihatnya dan ternyata sms. Dari Sai.

_Ino caem, aku gak datang. Oke? Bye! XP_

Sungguh singkat dan tanpa perasaan isi sms itu. Tanpa rasa berdosa dan bersalah! Mana hasil dari latihan ekspresi yang selalu dijalaninya itu?!?

Ino menunduk. Lambat-lambat air mata menuruni pipinya….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dia pasti nangis," kata Sai dengan rasa bersalah. Sebetulnya yang mengirim sms sadis tadi adalah Kakuzu. Hp Sai diambil paksa oleh Gaara dan diserahkan ke Kakuzu. Tak heran jika isi sms itu tak berperikemanusiaan seperti sifat pengirimnya.

"Cewek kalo nangis itu wajar," kata Gaara sama sadisnya.

"Yang gak wajar, kalo air matanya itu bisa berubah jadi mutiara yang bernilai jutaan," kata Kakuzu.

"Lo pikir Putri Duyung, apa?!" bentak Gaara.

"Dia pasti benci dan menjauhi gue," kata Sai lirih, "Gara-gara lo sih, ah!" dia menyikut Kakuzu.

"Gak papa," Kakuzu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Dibenci dan dijauhi orang sih gak papa. Kalo dibenci dan dijauhi uang itu baru celaka!"

"Ugh! Kenapa gue harus satu kelompok ma elo, sih?" kata Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat mendengar isak tangis Ino. Padahal sudah hampir 95 persen total dari jumlah makanan tadi yang udah diembat Deidara tanpa ampun. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan dan berpikir untuk menyisakan sedikit untuk Ino.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Deidara meskipun ia sudah tahu kalo Ino sedang menangis, bukan main ping pong.

"Sai…," jawab Ino dengan suara serak. Ia masih menunduk

"Kenapa? Dia mati?"

Ino menggeleng dan menyedot ingusnya.

"Dia ngehalimin cewek lain dan bakal nikah?" Deidara mulai ngaco.

Ino menggeleng dan masih menyedot ingusnya

"Dia mulai pake pakaian yang lebih hot lagi?" Deidara tambah ngaco.

Ino menggeleng dan masih nyedot ingusnya lalu mengeluarkannya di tisunya

"Trus kenapa, sih? Jangan nangis tanpa alesan! Gue gak bisa makan dengan tenang dan nafsu kalo diiringi back sound seruputan ingus yang menggelegar gitu!" kata Deidara sebal.

"Dia gak jadi dateng," kata Ino akhirnya. Air matanya pecah lagi, "Padahal gue dah setengah jam lebih nungguin dia di sini. Malem-malem gini gue duduk di bawah pohon beringin gini. Dingin! Sendirian! Gak berperasaan! Penderitaan gue ditambah dengan ketemu elo, lagi!"

"Oh…jadi hanya gara-gara itu?" kata Deidara sambil mulai makan lagi, "Nyantai aja. Kalo lo sakit hati, abis ini lo bisa pergi ke dukun dan nyantet dia. Beres kan?"

Ino terdiam. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan ide gue?" kata Deidara.

"Tapi gue suka dia. Gue gak mungkin tega nyantet dia," jawab Ino pelan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apa?" gumam Sai lirih sambil menatap tak percaya pada Ino. Tak percaya pula pada apa yang barusan didengernya.

"Wah…dia suka elo, tuh!" Gaara menyikut Sai.

"Ino…," gumam Sai.

"Berkorbanlah, Sai," kata Kakuzu, "Demi kebahagiaan Ino, relakanlah dia dengan Deidara."

"Gue gak yakin Ino bisa bahagia ama temen lo itu," kata Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara menjilati jari-jari tangannya saat semua makanan ekstrim itu, 100 persen, telah diembatnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit! Sungguh! Peserta fear factors sejati!

Deidara bersendawa keras. "Lo gak pulang? Udah malem. Gak baik anak gadis di tempat begini malem-malem gini," Deidara menasehati.

"Kalo gitu kenapa elo di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Maksud lo? Gue kan cowok tulen!" kata Deidara ngotot dengan menekankan kata _tulen_.

Ino tertawa kecil. Agak mending juga perasaannya sekarang saat menghina Deidara.

"Eh, Dei. Utang lo ke gue kapan lo lunasin?" tanya Ino.

"Mampus gue!" batin Deidara, "Dia inget…."

"Halooo," Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Deidara yang kini tengah pucat.

"Ahahaha…," Deidara tertawa, "Gue lupa gak bawa dompet! Kapan-kapan aja kali, ya?" tawar Deidara.

"Sudah kuduga," Ino menghela nafas, "Dei, lo pernah merasakan jatuh cinta gak sih?" tanya Ino.

"Kalo jatuh dari harga diri sih, sering. Setiap hari malah," kata Deidara, "Emang kenapa, sih?"

"Ya tanya aja. Siapa tahu elo pernah. Dengan begitu kita kan bisa sharing," jawab Ino, "Lo pernah patah hati?"

Deidara terdiam. Ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Hari di mana hatinya patah tah tah!! Hancur cur cur!! Remuk muk muk!!

**Flash Back**

"_Kenalin, ini cewek gue," kata Sasori memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada Deidara, "Namanya Rina. Panggil aja Rin-chan."_

_Rin-chan mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo."_

"_Hai," kata Deidara sambil menyambut uluran tangannya._

_Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah hebat saat dilihat dengan mata kepala Deidara sendiri, Sasori mencium kening Rin-chan dengan amat mesranya. Membuat Deidara rasanya ingin menarik paksa kepala Sasori dan mencium Sasori. Jika Rin-chan mendapatkan ciuman Sasori di kening, maka Deidara ingin mendapat ciuman Sasori di bibir. Atau lebih! :p_

**End Flash Back**

"Deidara?" Ino meletakkan jari telunjuk Deidara di atas lilin di meja saat Ino tak kunjung bisa membuat Deidara sadar dari lamunannya.

"UGWAAAA…," Deidara berteriak sambil menarik tangannya dari lilin itu saat tangannya terasa panas, "Apa-apaan, sih lo?!" bentak Deidara jengkel. Kulit di ujung telunjuknya kini hampir meleleh.

"Abis elo ngelamun mulu," kata Ino, "Pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak deh!"

"Dasar! Panas tauk!" Deidara meniup-niup telunjuknya.

"Maaf, deh!" kata Ino, "So, kamu tadi ngelamunin apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Gue tadi gak ngelamun, tauk!" kata Deidara, "Gue tadi kena totok! Makanya gak bisa bergerak."

"Totok? Oleh siapa?"

"Ya mana gue tau," kata Deidara ngasal, "Ya udah. Kita pulang aja. Udah malem," kata Deidara.

"Jadi lo ke sini tadi buat apa? Untuk cari makanan karena di markas lo gak ada makanan?" tanya Ino heran.

"Udahlah. Yuk!" Deidara berdiri, lalu memegang tangan Ino. "Gue anter lo pulang."

"Gak usah repot-repot," kata Ino sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Deidara, "Gue bisa pulang sendiri."

"Elo kan punya kaki. So pasti lah elo bisa pulang sendiri," kata Deidara, "Gue hanya gak mau ada orang yang iseng yang ngapa-ngapain elo entar di jalan."

"Deidara…," Ino syok pada apa yang diucapkan Deidara barusan.

"Eh? Gue tadi bilang apa?" Deidara mikir. Gak nyadar pada apa yang diucapkannya barusan. "Ya udah, deh. Kita pulang. Gue anter lo!"

"Baiklah…," kata Ino akhirnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HURRAY!!" Kakuzu dan Gaara berteriak sambil berpelukan.

"Kita berhasil bikin mereka deket, Kakuz," kata Gaara.

"Bahkan Deidara mau nganter Ino pulang, Gaar," jawab Kakuzu.

Mereka pun langsung sadar apa yang kini tengah mereka lakukan. Segera mereka melepas pelukan dan kembali memasang imej kul di wajah Gaara dan imej koruptor di wajah Kakuzu.

"Ehem!" Gaara mendehem, "Sai, elo jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah. Lupain apa yang barusan elo lihat," kata Gaara pada Sai yang kini wajahnya bertambah putih memucat karena abis melihat adegan yaoi secara live di depan matanya. "Bisa ancur reputasi gue sebagai kazekage. Tadi hanya luapan kegembiraan, kok."

"Ya." Dukung Kakuzu. Hanya mengucapkan _ya_ saja.

"Tapi kita gak bikin Ino dan Deidara jadian, ya…," kata Gaara mengalihkan topik.

"Iya. Tapi setidaknya, peluang kita untuk menjadi juara dan mendapatkan poster Akatsuki lebih besar daripada peluang kelompok lain," kata Kakuzu.

"Apa untungnya sih, elo ngincer poster gituan?" kata Gaara.

"Itu kan bisa mnghasilkan uang kalo dijual," kata Kakuzu, "Ya kan, Sai?" tanya Kakuzu beralih pada Sai.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Sai melangkah pergi mendahului mereka.

"Kenapa sih, tuh anak?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Jangan-jangan kena pobhia yaoi lagi?" kata Kakuzu, "Elo, sih! Jangan maen peluk gue, dong! Gue kan jadi pengen ngebales pelukan elo!"

"CUIH! Najis! Gue masih normal, tauk!" Gaara melangkah mendahului Kakuzu. Menyembunyikan semu merah di wajahnyaXB

"Gaara! Ngaku, dong lo!!" kata Kakuzu yang entah kemana pikiran _hanya uang yang bisa membuatku berbicara_ nya itu. Sekarang Kakuzu yang ada adalah Kakuzu yang sifatnya hampir sama dengan Deidara!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yukeh: **Duh, gak kerasa banget udah chapter 13. Anyway, satu chapter lagi, MCAA udah tamat T_T Hiks…sedihnya. Fic yang membesarkan nama saya, akan tamat TT_TT –lebay mode: on-. _It's been real, everyone_, bentar lagi tamat!! Bukan, satu chapter lagi dah tamat! Hiks…gak ada lagi deidei, gak ada lagi pejodohan norak, gak ada lagi ke-OOC-an. Fic humor saya juga cuman tinggal My Danna doang T_T

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Ryuuta, Mel-chan Toyama, puppet vs Explosion, Kanisawa Chya, bloomin'poppies, Hatake-Rie, .Hanabira, Ainara aya, Chiby Angel-chan, anak v.s bunda, widii – nate river, GoodBoy Tobi, nisa vierstein, miyu201, Kiki~chan, Hikari Hoshizora, naruchu-chan, nae-rossi chan, Nakoji Satsuki, Ai Mizunashi, nonnachiby, Nana YazuChi, Akatsutsumi Ayayuki, Kirazu Haruka, ARGENTUM SILVER CHAN, nXb3La, Rikudou, Hikari-chan, AozoraChoco.**

**Next Chapter: Final! End! Tamat! Whatever!**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**May 2009**

**Yukeh**


	14. Chapter 14: And She is her

**©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Happy reading!**

**oOo**

"Selanjutnya kelompok kalian," kata Itachi pada Shikamaru, Hidan dan Shino. Waktu itu siang hari dan mereka berkumpul di taman bermain kanak-kanak. Entah mengapa demikian.

"Kalo gak berhasil gak papa, yah?" kata Shino sambil main jungkat-jungkit ama Shikamaru.

"Gak papa. Yang penting kalian berusaha," kata Itachi sambil ngedorong ayunan yang diduduki Hidan. Sungguh mesra…

"Tapi….hadiahnya bagusin dikit, dong…," kata Hidan sambil turun dari ayunan dan langsung pergi ke papan luncur, "UGWAAAAA…," teriak Hidan senang saat dirinya meluncur.

"Poster Akatsuki itu yang terbagus, lho," kata Itachi sambil duduk di ayunan yang ditinggalkan Hidan tadi dan mulai mengayunnya sendiri dengan kakinya.

"Kalo benda macam gitu elo bilang yang terbagus, yang jelek seperti apa?" kata Shikamaru.

"Pokonya berusahalah!" kata Itachi.

"Gue mau keluar boleh gak?" tanya Shino.

"UGWAAAA…," Hidan kembali berteriak girang saat meluncur dari papan luncur lagi.

"Gak boleh! Lo bisa gue tuntut di pengadilan karena mengingkari kontrak kerja," kata Itachi.

"Lo pikir kita lagi syuting sinetron, apa?" kata Shino.

"UGWAAAA…," teriakan Hidan kembali terdengar.

"Kelompok sebelumnya dah berhasil…," kata Itachi.

"UGWAAAA…," teriak Hidan.

"Bikin…," lanjut Itachi.

"UGWAAAA…."

"Deid…."

"UGWAAA….."

"Bisa diem gak sih, lo?!?!?!?!" Itachi melempar kunai ke arah Hidan. "Gak ada pantes-pantesnya om-om kayak elo teriak girang maen papan luncur gitu, tauk!"

"Maaf…," kata Hidan.

"Jadi, kelompok sebelumnya…," kata Itachi.

"MMMMPPPFFFHHH…," Hidan berteriak kembali ketika meluncur dari papan luncur. Tapi kali ini ia berteriak dengan mulut tertutup.

"Telah…."

"MMMMPPPFFFHHH…."

"Berha…."

"MMMMPPPFFFHHH…."

"Ampun, deh, brengsek! Lo diem dan gak usah maen papan luncur lagi!" Itachi menunjuk Hidan dengan jari tengah kirinya dengan marah.

"Diem dong, lo!" kata Shino ikut menengahi, "Lo mau teman lo tambah tua gara-gara marah?"

"Lo juga diem, deh!" kata Itachi pada Shino.

Dan semua mendengarkan Itachi dengan kidmat. Tanpa berani bersuara. Bahkan bernafas pun rasanya tak bebas. Gini nih, kalo harus berhadapan ama Kakek yang mau sakratul maut.

"Jadi kelompok sebelum kalian, yaitu kelompok Gaara, Kakuzu dan Sai udah berhasil bikin Deidara dan Ino deket. Malah mereka udah mau ngobrol dan ketawa satu sama lain. Trus Deidara juga mau nganter Ino pulang dan Ino pun mau dianter Deidara pulang," kata Itachi.

"Udah?" tanya Shino, Hidan dan Shikamaru.

"Iya," jawab Itachi.

"Ayo main lagi!!" teriak Hidan semangat sambil berlari ke arah papan luncur lagi. Shino dan Shikamaru pun kembali main jungkat-jungkit.

"UGWAAAA…," teriakan Hidan kembali terdengar.

"Oh DJ…," Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

**oOo**

Malam hari. Deidara mengunci dirinya di kamarnya.

_Tak gendong kemana-mana. Daripada kamu naik busway kesasar, mendingan tak gendong tho..enak tho…mantep tho?_

HP Deidara berbunyi. Deidara segera mengambilnya. Ternyata sms.

"Ino?" kata Deidara saat tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dibaca nya sms itu.

Ino : Konbanwa, gue Ino. Gue lagi kebanyakan pulsa. Boleh kan, maen sms ama elo?

Deidara membalasnya. Kebetulan tadi ia abis isi pulsa.

Deidara : Gak papa. Asal jangan lama-lama, pulsa gue mefet! Kalo kebanyakan pulsa, kirimin ke gue aja. Gak ngerepotin, kok! Gak usah sungkan-sungkan.

Ino : Ah…sudah kuduga…lagian siapa yang mau ngirimin elo pulsa. Gini Dei, gue tanya, kapan duit gue elo balikin.

Deidara menepuk jidatnya. Akhirnya….pertanyaan yang ditakutinya keluar juga….

Deidara : Um….gimana, yah?? Duit gue baruuuuu….aja gue pake beli Limosine. Abis, deh!!

Tentu saja Deidara bohong! Jaim lah! Masak ama cewek ngaku kere? Jangankan beli Limosine, beli truk mainan anak kecil aja ia harus jual diri dulu **XP**

Ino : Ow….gitu, yah?? Gampang lagi! Jual aja Limosine lo itu. Dengan gitu elo bisa bayar utang ke gue.

Deidara : Yah….Limosine gue kan lagi dipake temen gue ke luar negeri. Tadi pesawatnya baru aja berangkat dari bandara.

Ino : apa? Maksud lo, temen lo itu naik pesawat sambil pake Limo?

Deidara menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok! Begooooo!!!

Dei : Udahlah….lupain.

Ino : oke. Gue boleh curhat, gak?

Deidara mengerutkan kening. Ia adalah tipe orang yang males sekali dengerin atau ngebaca curhatan orang lain. Tapi…kalo gak mau, entar Ino nagih hutangnya dengan lebih keras, lagi. Siapa tahu Deidara bakal dituntut dengan tuduhan penipuan.

Dei : Go ahead.

Ino : Sejak hari itu, gue gak ketemu ama Sai, lho.

Dei : O

Ino : Cuma _O_ ??

Dei : trus gue harus gimana?

Ino : ya apa gitu, kek! Jangan Cuma _O_ aja!

Deidara : AIUEO! Dah lengkap kan?

Ino tersenyum. Deidara emang lucu. Pantas jadi pelipur lara :)

Deidara : Eh, Ino. Lo ngerasa gak, selama ini kita ketemunya kok kebetulan banget, ya?

Ino : Kebetulan gimana?

Deidara : kita selalu ketemu setiap ada dari temen kita yang ngajak kita pergi! Bener kan? Waktu kita ketemu di taman, gue diajak Kisame. Waktu di pasar malem, gue diajak Pein. Waktu di WTC, gue diajak Sasori. Waktu di kon…

Ino : Kon?

Deidara: Maap, tadi karakternya abis. Gak muat. Hehehe…waktu di konser, gue diajak Tobi. Ngerasa aneh gak sih, lo?

Ino : iya, sih….waktu kita ketemu, gue juga selalu ama temen gue. Aneh juga

Deidara : Pasti ada plankton di balik batu!

Ino : udang, bodoh! Gue rasa juga begitu! Kayaknya pertemuan kita itu direncanakan oleh mereka, deh…

Deidara : Tapi rencana apa?

Ino : gue juga gak tahu. Coba deh, elo cari tahu sendiri. Gue juga bakal berusaha mengorek informasi!

Deidara : Oke. Gue juga bakal coba.

Ino : Eh, Dei. Elo kan belum denger curhatan gue.

Dei : ya ampun! Baterai gue lobet! Pulsa gue abis! Gue belum sholat dan belajar! Udah ya, Ino!!

Dan sebelum Ino sempat membalasnya, Deidara segera me-nonaktifkan HPnya. Deidara kembali menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kok gue baru nyadar ya? Pasti temen-temen pada punya suatu rencana ama gue. Pasti mereka behind the scene (berada di balik layar) dalam pertemuan antara gue dan Ino…," pikir Deidara, "Tanya Tobi, ah!"

**oOo**

Malam itu juga, Deidara menuju kamar Tobi. Kamar Tobi terletak di lantai paling atas, trus paling pojok, dekat ma kamar Pein.

Sesampainya di sana, kamar Tobi tampak gelap. Maklum, markas ini memang megah, tapi belom kesentuh ma PLN. Jadi harus pake lilin, dah. Itupun kalo ada lilin, kalo gak ada, mereka harus terjaga bergantian ma partner mereka. Yang satu tidur, yang satu nyalain korek api batangan terus sampai pagi XD.

"Un!" Deidara menendang tubuh Tobi hingga tuh anak jatuh dari ranjang, "Gile, walau tidur, masih juga pake topeng," kata Deidara.

"Ah…Deidara-senpai. Ada apa, toh?? Gak bisa tidur? Sini ma Tobi," Tobi meraih Deidara dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang Tobi membentur tembok dengan kerasnya akibat tendangan maut Deidara. Gak sia-sia Deidara berguru pada Pein yang berguru ma Lawliet (??).

"Lo tahu, un, apa yang anak-anak Akatsuki lagi rencanain buat gue?" tanya Deidara setelah menduduki tubuh Tobi yang terlentang. Biar tuh bocah gak berulah lagi.

"Rencana?" tanya Tobi sambil meringis kesakitan karena perutnya diduduki pantat Deidara, "Tobi gak tahu, Senpai."

"Elo bohong, un!" Deidara keukeuh, "Jangan kira gue gak tahu ya!"

"Berarti Senpai dah tahu? Kalo gitu ngapain nanya?"

"Uh!" Deidara berdiri dan menghempaskan pantatnya lagi ke perut Tobi dengan keras

"UGWAAAA!!" teriak Tobi. Untung aja Pein lagi tidur di peti matinya yang kedap suara. "Sakit, Senpai!"

"Kalo gitu, elo bilang ke gue! Tobi anak baik kan??"

"Baik sih baik, tapi jangan kentut di atas perutku, dong!" keluh Tobi saat Deidara 'ngebom' dengan nyamannya.

**oOo**

Ino cerewet : Benarkah???

DeiDei norakz! : Yup. Gitu kata Tobi.

Ino cerewet : Gue merinding, nieh….masak gue ama…elo??

DeiDei norakz! : Lo pikir gue juga gak keberatan apa? Kata tobi, ini semua berawal dari diary gue yang ke baca ma anak-anak Akatsuki

Ino cerewet : Diary?

DeiDei norakz! : Iya, padahal gue nulisnya pake huruf Braille lho!! Tapi kebaca dan diterjemahkan ma Kisame.

Ino cerewet : Emang tentang apa diary elo??

DeiDei norakz! : Padahal…yang gue maksud cewek itu….

Deidara langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ingatannya selalu berubah sedih saat mengingat wajah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang membuatnya lepas dari jerat yaoi. Perempuan yang pernah membuatnya melupakan rasanya pada Danna-nya.

Saat Deidara melihat foto itu dari Kakuzu…beberapa tahun silam, entah dari mana dan untuk apa Kakuzu memiliki foto itu.

**oOo**

"Ngapain kita kumpul nieh??" tanya Sasori saat Pein mengumumkan agar semua makhluk yang merasa jadi buronan kelas S merangkap gelandangan Negara, agar berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Katanya Si Deidara mau ngomong," kata Kisame yang datang paling dahulu daripada yang lain.

"Hai teman-teman," kata Deidara saat sampai di ruang tengah, di mana yang lain udah pada kumpul.

"Mau ngomong apa, Dei?" tanya Hidan.

"Gini…sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin makasih banyak atas perhatian kalian ma gue," kata Deidara terharu.

"Gak usah berterima kasih," ujar Itachi, " Gue gak merasa perhatian ma lo, kok."

"Ya, makasih pada kalian, kecuali Itachi," kata Deidara, "Gue tahu, kalian berbuat semua ini demi kebaikan gue, kan??"

"Berbuat apa?" tanya Pein yang punya feeling jelek. Jangan-jangan….Jangan-jangan…Deidara tahu kalo dulu, secara diam-diam…secara diam-diam…Pein pernah ngirim foto Deidara ke redaksi majalah buat pemilihan Cover Girl.

"Kalian dah baca diary gue kan??" tanya Deidara to the point. Karena mendadak ia kebelet banget ke WC. "Kalian niat jodohin gue ma Ino kan?? Karena ciri-ciri fisik cewek di diary gue kayak yang dimiliki Ino kan??"

"Baru nyadar lo??" tanya Sasori cuek dan judes, "Lemot!"

"Lo pikir gue seneng ngelakuinnya??" gerutu Itachi kesal.

"Lo sih, jadi cowok gak laku amat! Mati aja!" kata Hidan sadis.

"Ini semua usul Pein, kok," kata Kakuzu, "Lo tahu kan, gue gak mau ngelakuin hal yang ngabisin uang kayak gini tahu!" kata Kakuzu yang udah ngeluarin duit 500 perak buat beli silet untuk memotong hewan-hewan ekstrim yang ditangkapnya buat dijadiin masakan untuk Deidara waktu itu.

"Tapi kalian salah!" kata Deidara.

"Iya! Kami emang salah karena udah ngebantu elo!" kata Zetsu.

"Elo??" teriak yang lain (minus Deidara) sambil menunjuk ke arah Zetsu.

"Ya…gue kan juga ikut menyetujui usul Pein waktu itu," kata Zetsu.

"Aduh…dengerin dong!!" kata Deidara mencak-mencak. Mana rasa kebeletnya makin menjadi pula. Udah nyampek ujung nieh…XP "Denger yah!! Kalian tahu, siapa cewek yang gue maksud dalam ciri-ciri di diary gue?"

"Ino kan??" tanya Pein jenius. Disusul dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Atau Misa Amane?" tanya Kisame, "Atau Mihael Keehl?"

"Lagian siapa tuh?" tanya Itachi gak ngerti.

"Pokoknya hentikan perjodohan ini! Gue gak mau ikut! Gue hanya anggap Ino sebagai seorang cewek yang gue punya utang 99.500! Cuma sebatas itu! Ino bener-bener bukan tipe gue! Gue gak suka dia!"

Deidara pun ngacir ke WC.

"Gak kebalik, tuh? Justru elo yang bukan tipe Ino," gumam Pein sembari menatap Deidara yang menjauh.

"Udah?? Kelar??" tanya yang lain heran.

"Syukurlah…," kata Hidan legah, "Dengan gini, misi gue gak jadi, dong??"

"Trus, hadiahnya gimana?" tanya Itachi, "Kita kan udah capek-capek bikin poster ukuran billboard Akatsuki!"

"Gak usah repot-repot, ambil aja, dah!" kata Sasori sambil beranjak pergi.

"Buat gue aja!" sela Kakuzu, "Gue rugi 500 perak gara-gara perjodohan ini!"

**oOo**

"Apa? Dah tamat?" tanya Hinata heran saat ia diberitahu oleh Shino tentang akhir dari perjodohan gak penting ini.

"Iya, tadi Itachi ngirim telegram ke gue," kata Shino sambil ngebetulin kacamatanya yang agak mlorot. Bisa gawat kalo matanya kelihatan orang lain…entah saking bagusnya atau saking julingnya ^^' "Dengan ini, misi gue gak jadi, deh. Gak perlu repot lagi."

"Hari gini pake telegram??" kata Kiba, "Cih! Apa gunanya kerja keras gue ampe pulang subuh pas konser dulu!" gerutunya kesal, "Mana duit gue dipinjam bencong murahan itu 500 perak pula!"

**oOo**

**Mendokusei:** Syukurlah….

**Sai-modelVaselin :** X)

**RamenLuph :** Jah! Kate siapa lu, Gaara??

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Gue dikasih tahu Shino, Shino dikasih tahu sesepuh Akatsuki a.k.a Itachi itu.

**Sai-ModelVaselin : **X)

**Mendokusei:** Setidaknya, gue bisa legah karena Ino bisa selamat…kasihan banget tuh cewek.

** :** Huh…

**SabakuNoTomCruise : **Oi! Siapa tuh pake nickname yang nantangin guah??

**Sai-ModelVaselin :** X)

**RamenLuph : **Trus, ini bener-bener ending? Kenapa kok diakhiri, sieh?? Padahal aku mau tahu siapa kelompok yang terbaik dan mendapatkan poster Akatsuki itu!

** :** Huh….

**Mendokusei:** Jah! Naruto, elo masih minat pada benda yang belom tentu tukang rongsokan mau nerima gratis gitu???

**Sai-ModelVaselin : **X)

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Oi, cowok tembok model porselen! Lo komentar dong. dari tadi mesam-mesem mulu. Lo juga, , ganti dah nickname lu!

** :** Huh…

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Siapa sih, lo?? Dari tadi hah huh mulu! Jangan-jangan elo ganteng-ganteng tapi gagu dan buta aksara lagi! Makanya tahunya cuma huruf H dan U ma titik aja! Nickname lo jangan-jangan diketikin ma orang lain yah???

**RamenLuph : **Oi, Gaara. Elo nape sieh?? Kayak ibu-ibu yang telat dapet duit belanja aje lu!

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Gara-gara perjodohan itu, Kankurou jadi telat nonton telenovela kesayangan dia, tauk! Uhuhuhuhuk….

**Mendokusei:** Trus napa elo yang sewot???

**Sai-ModelVaselin : **X)

** :** Gue dah ganti nick…

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Bodo! Gue log out ajah!

**RamenLuph :** Jiah! Nape cepet banget? Baru juga 1 jam

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Gue ada meeting

**Sai-ModelVaselin :** Jane, Gaara

**SabakuNoTomCruise :** Tumben lo dapet ngomong tanpa mesem, Sai

**Sai-ModelVaselin :** X)

**SabakuNoTomCruise **(status: offline)

Tau kan siapa aja yang chat di atas?? Tentu saja Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke. Cuih! Entah karena apa, dua cowok terkul itu (SasuGaara) jadi sangat narsis jika berada di dunia maya gitu.

Gaara log out, bukan karena ada meeting, tapi karena ada telenovela Marimar yang udah tayang beberapa kali dan Gaara udah nonton beberapa kali pula! Gengsi dong, kalo harus ngaku!

**oOo**

Deidara duduk nyaman di atas kloset. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi legah…tapi..aura murung muncul di wajahnya…bayangan perempuan itu……. Deidara inget pada isi diarynya yang susah payah dia tulis pake huruf orang buta itu, tapi mampu diterjemahin ma Kisame yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik di SLB setahun tahun yang lalu setelah 24 tahun tuh hiu siluman sekolah di sekolah abnormal itu.

Kriteria cewekku : **HARUS **cewek tulen, un! Menerima gue apa adanya, kulit putih (tidak seputih tembok), dan yang terpenting……HARUS berambut kuning panjang, un! Kayak…… ah, un! Gak deh, un!

**Ples Bek:**

"Inih???" tanya Kakuzu heran pada Deidara yang menatap foto seorang perempuan di kamar Kakuzu. Foto perempuan itu ditempelin di papan mainan dart milik Kakuzu di dinding.

"Un!" kata Deidara sambil meraba foto itu yang udah bolong-bolong akibat ditancepan paku di atasnya.

"Itu Godaime, dari Konoha!" kata Kakuzu sambil melempar satu pecok ke papan dart itu. Untung aja Deidara sempat menghindar sebelum legenda Hantu Jeruk Purut terjadi pada dirinya. "Gue dendam ma dia! Gue pernah kalah besar ma dia! Goceng! Goceng!" Kakuzu makin bernafsu melempar pecok ke wajah Tsunade.

"Betewe, dari mana elo dapetin paku-paku ini, un??" kata Deidara saat pecok nancep di tembok dengan jarak 0,5 cm di samping kepala Deidara. Mana Kakuzu kalo ngelempar brutal sambil merem pula.

"Apa gunanya Sasori dan boneka-bonekanya itu?!"

**En op Ples Bek**

"Tsunade….," gumam Deidara sambil meneteskan airmata, "Tau gini gue mending setia ma Sasori."

Dan Deidara pun menangis. Menangis antara sedih dan kesakitan. Sedih mengingat Tsunade yang udah MBA ma kakek-kakek tak di kenal, dan kesakitan karena hampir dah 30 menit ia di WC tapi belom jebol juga! Rasanya mau pake Ngeden-no jutsu nya Kisame dah.

Jika udah cinta, Omas pun kayak Paris Hilton *?*

**OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasil dari misi Akatsuki feat Konoha's teens : Deidara TETEP membujang.**

**Talkshow :**

**Yuki : FIUH!! Akhirnya tamat juga fic laknat ini**

**Dei : Lo enak tinggal fiuh fiuh gitu! Harga diriku akan hancur sepanjang masa! Masak gue naksir nenek-nenek gitu?!**

**Kisame : Itu kan dah planning, Dei. Ikhlas napa lo???**

**Dei : Kalo elo jadi gue, apa elo terima??**

**Kisame : Itu kan 'kalo'. Tapi nyatanya enggak kan??**

**Pein : Gue juga gila banget di sini. Terutama pas di sawah dulu. Hancur lebur sudah harga diriku**

**Hidan : Gak papa, entar kan bisa dikristal-in lagi**

**Pein : Lo pikir garam**

**Itachi : Gue juga! Terutama yang pas simpanse itu!**

**Yuki : Emang kenapa???**

**Itachi: UGH! Gak gue restuin elo ma Sasuke!**

**Yuki : Gak papa. Sasuke juga gak butuh restu lo!**

**Tobi : Tobi anak baik! Sebagai Uchiha, Tobi yang akan menggantikan Itachi-senpai untuk merestui Yuki dan Sasuke**

**Yuki : Tobi…anak baik banget!!**

**Itachi : Lalalalala...gue gak denger…-sambil nutup mata-**

**Sasori : ………….**

**Zetsu : Gue gak ambil bagian di misi nyah!**

**Yuki : Trus kenapa?**

**Zetsu : Ya gak papa. Gue Cuma pengen ngomong aja. Daripada diem kayak kalajengking itu**

**Kakuzu : kembalikan 500 perakkuh! –nyekik Yuki-**

**Yuki : Bukannya elo dah dapet poster Akatsuki? Lo jual kan??**

**Kakuzu : Iya! Tapi Cuma laku 75 perak! Itupun setelah gue tawar. Sebelumnya malah mau dibeli hanya dengan sebutir nasi!**

**Yuki : -melemparkan receh ke arah belakang Kakuzu- doggy! Doggy!**

**Kakuzu : -ngelepasin Yuki dan lari ke arah uang receh tadi- guk! Guk! Auk!**

**Makasih BANYAK BANGET buat semua yang udah review, baca, ngelirik, kasih komen doang lewat fb, masukin ke fave, ke alert, dan semua yang udah kasih partisipasinya. ****Maap bila ada bagian yang tidak kalian suka. Yuki gak sengaja, kok. Yuki gak niat menyinggung siapapun disini. Yuki hanya ingin bikin fic selucu mungkin untuk menghibur kalian XD Makasih yang udah menemani perjalanan MCAA hingga akhir ini.**

**Makasih….makasih banyak!! Love you all –dirajam, dibantai, di bakar-**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**April 2010**

**Yukeh**


End file.
